


Bitter and The Sweetness

by the_real_Karaage



Series: Bitter and the Sweetness Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a Meme, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Pidge is 18, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Social Media, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, established shatt, he/him pronouns for pidge, they/them pronouns for Pidge, youtube au, youtuber keith, youtuber lance, youtuber pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: “There are two types of Hungover. One where you are like I felt him up in the bathroom on my knees, whateves. And the other type where last night was not your fault cuz you weren’t mental present for anything. I am the second type of hung over. Getting drunk before you go out to party is not a good idea.” Lance said.“No shit Sherlock.” Pidge interjected.-Keith had been watching Lance, Blue_sharpshooter on youtube, for almost a year now. His dancing videos were what had caught his eye back then, and he binged watched all of them before his morning Chem class. He then sort of drifted over to the vlogs he had started to make with his roommate, dubbed Pidge. It had only started with the dancing videos.. and somehow he was devouring every video the other uploaded and stalking his instagram every morning.Lance was obsessed with the black haired beauty that was kill_joy42 on youtube.  Red made videos about conspiracies, martial arts and knives. He was just so adorably grumpy and blunt and he couldn’t get over it. It was almost too much!A innocent video on Lance’s Instagram was supposed to be a fun little shout out but ended up igniting a fire in not just his fans but a certain youtuber as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a like 6 million other things I should probably be doing but whatever, this has been rattling around in my head for a few days now and I just had to write it. Lance's video at the beginning is a combination of a few things actually. Jenna Marbles, one of my favorite youtubers, one of my favorite comedians Iliza Shlesinger, and the group chats with my own paladins and the craziness that we get into while in character and out.
> 
> Wanna thank my squad (aka my lance, shiro and Keith) for their help.
> 
> I don't speak Spanish, so please forgive me if anything is wrong. "“Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaria feliz por el infierno!" Is suppose to say, "If kissing you were a sin, I'd happily walk through hell."  
> Let me know if it's not correct!
> 
> The tiny uber actually happened to me and my friends during AWA. It said it was a civic and this girl pulled up in a sports car with like no back seat. We all crammed into that tiny car because like hell we were going to miss our panel. 
> 
> title from: Bitter and the sweetness by The Ready set
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I'm just happy to write not drama and angsty fics for once. 
> 
> Please leave me some feedback!

  
** [Press Play]**  
  
The video loaded, showing a young Cuban trying to fix the camera. He sat down in a desk chair in a small room. The room behind him looked like it housed two people. One side had a bi pride flag, band posters and a messy bed. The other side had a trans pride flag, along with fandom prints and posters and a cleaned bed.  
  
The Cuban boy looked tired and hangover. There were a bunch of pride bracelets on one wrist and a bunch of club entry stamps on his other. He had a bruised cheek and smiled sheepishly at the camera.  
  
“So.. I don’t even know where to start. Last night was fucked.” He started with a laugh, rubbing his face. “So as you can tell from the title of this vlog, I’m single now, Pidge is a gremlin when drunk and everything was fucked up.” He continued as the door to the room opened and a small caramel haired guy walked in. They were wearing a green sweatshirt and a pair of black boxers. They placed a mug in front of the Cuban boy before going to the mini fridge. “I don’t want to hear anymore whining, Lance.” He said.  
  
“Thank you Pidge.” He said, taking a sip. “Pidge is the man.”  
  
Pidge chuckled. “Well you kinda got you ass kicked by a homophobic, transphobic asshole for me last night so I thought I might get you coffee.” He said, smirking.  
  
“Getting there.” Lance said, turning back to the camera.  “There are two types of Hungover. One where you are like ‘I felt him up in the bathroom on my knees, whateves.’ And the other type were last night was not your fault because you weren’t mental present for anything.” He took another sip. “I am the second type of hung over. Getting drunk before you go out to party is not a good idea.”  
  
“No shit Sherlock.” Pidge interjected.  
  
Lance rounded on them. “Don’t _even_ act like you weren’t the one that started the shots with Hunk.” Lance turned back to the camera. “As I was _saying_ , We were already shit faced going to the club. My ex was already irritated that we were shit faced going to the club. Also irritated that I brought Hunk and Pidge along.”  
  
“He’s a DICK.” Pidge yelled at him again.  
  
“I’m not going to go out with someone I’ve only been dating, okay I’ve only been fucking around with because he was a major closet case, for a few weeks by myself drunk.” Lance said with a frown.  
  
“Okay so we are shit canned, waiting outside when the tiniest uber I’ve ever seen pulls up. We all shove into it, and the girl is like apologizing and shit but we are so drunk that we don’t care and don’t want to wait for another one. My Ex is like the only one somber. Pidge is screaming from the backseat that their binder is bunching, which got me to turn around to scream at them for drinking and wearing their binder.” He paused, Pidge doing things in the background.  
  
“The uber driver dumps us like half a block from some nightclub and leaves us there. You know you are shit faced when the Cuban boy thinks he can read Korean. Like I definitely massacred that language. Like how fucking drunk do you have to be to think that the Cuban can read fucking Korean when he can’t even English right most of the time?” He laughed.  
  
“So Pidge is still arguing with me and I'm screaming out ratchet Korean and my Ex is dragging us to the club. I look like a fucking road flare with the amount of glitter that my drunk ass thought was a _great idea._ We get to the club and we are like maybe there for two seconds when Pidge and his goddamn man purse stops in the  middle of the fucking dance floor. Screaming about their contour and drops. Their digging in their fucking bag, screeching like a fucking Goblin. I’m dying over on the side, Hunk is nowhere to be found and my ex looks like he is going to explode from the amount of attention we are causing.” Lance stops to laugh, a pillow hitting him in the face. He grabbed it, hugging it to his chest.  
  
_“_ At this point _,_ Pidge and me are arguing.” He said, as Pidge joins him, sitting in his lap and throwing the pillow to the side. “Pidge at this point as gone White Boy Loco, and fucking dumps their seven layers of hell man bag all over the fucking dance floor.”  
  
Pidge turns to the camera. “I personally think that a good way to make people leave you the fuck _alone_ is to dump personal property onto a communal space. Also it summons the jolly green giant.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “So fucking everything is rolling out of Pidge’s bag. Makeup, chargers, pens, half eaten granola bar, a fucking book. Who the fuck brings a book to a club? Fucking a mess.”  
  
He wrapped an arm around Pidge’s waist as he sipped his coffee. “So the bouncer sees all this and walks over with a flash light. Pidge is hunched over their spilled bag, I’m dying and hanging off my ex, who is a 6’2  blond white guy dressed in cargo shirts. Cargo shirts. Like what the hell was I thinking?” He ranted. “So there is a crazy  gremlin on the floor, a Cuban twink shining like a disco ball hanging off a guy that looks like he needed to be on the cover of Good Housekeeping.”  
  
Pidge takes over the story telling from then while Lance checks his phone. “So the bouncer shreks over to me.” He said as Lance laughed. “Shreks?” He asked the other.  
  
“Yeah, the guy was taller than Evan, and he’s 6’2.” Pidge argued. “Generally after about 6 foot they look shrekish.”  
  
“How do you know? Did you even look at his face?” Lance asked.  
  
“No, I couldn’t see his face, he had a flashlight in my eye.”  Pidge complained before turning back to the camera. He adjusted his wide framed glasses before continuing. “So he shreks up to me, holding the flashlight up and asks if I’m alright. I am not alright. I am on the floor, screeching at my bag. I have completely left the existence of the club and I am in a world of my own making. So I look up at him, look down at my bag and think, ‘Crap, I’m going to Bar jail.”  
  
Lance burst out laughing. “Bar Jail?”  
  
Pidge ignores him. “I turn to him and yell. ‘I can’t find my contour man!’”  
  
Lance butts in at this. “The amount of White boy crazy radiating off this tiny gremlin on the floor is enough to make this over 6 foot huge guy back the fuck off and leave. He just fucking leaves.”  
  
Pidge grins, getting up and moving to do something behind Lance. “What can I say, even when drunk I am still very self- conscious about passing.” He shrugged.  
  
“So I don’t really remember much of what happened after that, nor do I remember where we apparently Korean bar hopped.” Lance continued, showing off the club stamps on his wrist.  
  
“By the end of the night, we had found Hunk, The gremlin was sort of tamed, I was still shit faced and my ex was a little tipsy. Fucking lightweight, who gets drunk off of two beers? Like seriously what the hell was I thinking really?” He ranted.  
  
“Apparently he said sweet things to you, because you have this horrendous praise Kink.” Pidge called from their makeshift kitchen.  
  
“I do not!” Lance yelled, turning a bit red.  
  
“I’m not kink shaming you.” Pidge said before tilting their head to the side. “Okay, I am kink shaming you.”  
  
“Boi! Don’t even with me Pidge. I can kink shame you right back with the amount of Daddy Kink fanfiction on your phone!” He said, making the other turn bright red.  
  
“Fine!” Pidge said, letting it go.  
  
“ _Anyways,_ so we all get into this uber. A normal sized one. All three of us in the back, my ex in the front. Hunk in the middle between us. It’s dead silent and we are all relieved. The uber starts to fucking go and like clockwork Hunk turns green. He starts to panic, trying to keep the sick down, the fucking uber is like drag racing through Little Korea, bouncing us everywhere. I try to roll down the window but Hunk starts screaming ‘too much wind’ and then I roll it back up but Pidge yells that they can’t breathe.  Then we try to get his mind off the need to throw up in the back of this uber by singing along to the radio.” He stops to laugh. “My ex is like ‘lets go to my place it’s closer’ and without asking if it’s okay with us, directs the uber driver there. Pidge is hanging half out of the car window trying to breath, while Hunk is almost convulsing in the middle from trying not to lose his shit.”  
  
He pauses. “So we are in the middle of god knows where, the uber drops us off at my ex’s apartment. He lets us in, Hunk runs to the bathroom and locks himself in. I’m standing in the middle of the living room, wrestling with Pidge to get their binder off. Please guys be safe while wearing your binders. Don’t be like the gremlin. Don’t drink and wear your binder and don’t wear it for long periods of time. Be safe.” He sighed as Pidge walked back over with two plates of Chinese.  
  
Lance smiled at that, picking up the chopsticks and taking a bite. “And then the jerk starts to try to put the moves on me _while_ I’m trying to pull Pidge’s binder off. Like feeling me up and shit. I push him off and I finally get the binder off and put it in his bag. Once I see that he is fine, my ex drags me into the bedroom, kissing me.” He paused for a moment, reaching up and lightly brushing against his bruised cheek.  
  
“Then we have this long fight about Pidge and he said some words so I punch him. He punches me back and then tried to push me into somethings before it really got out of hand and I left the room.” He frowned. Pidge nudged him, giving him a comforting smile before taking over.  
  
“Evan got too drunk to get it up, got pissed about it and passed out. I used his credit card to buy a hundred dollars’ worth of Chinese food, used it to call an uber to take us back home and stole his golf clubs.” Pidge said with an evil grin. "We all got home, safe and sound."  
  
Lance laughed. “So that was our night, and also why we didn’t have a dance video, or our regular vlog video for you today. Also why Pidge didn’t have their usual rant video up on their channel.  We are going to be doing a live stream Q &A for our next video, so join us and send in some questions for us to answer. Anything you want to know. Also please subscribe to my channel and Pidge’s channel, which is linked below. Along with their Patreon.” He said with a smile.  
  
“Well, I’ll see you guys.” Lance said, dabbing. “See you.” Pidge said with a wave before they ended the video.  
  
                                                                                                                **[Replay]**  


* * *

Keith sat back staring at the video he had just watched. He had paused it at the end, looking over Lance’s face. His bright blue eyes shining with laughter and the bruise on his cheek. He grit his teeth at the thought of the guy hurting him. He let out a sigh before biting his lip. He turned from the laptop to look for his pen.  
  
He had been watching Lance, aka Blue_sharpshooter on youtube, for almost a year now. His dancing videos were what had caught his eye back then, and he binged watched all of them before his morning Chem class. He then sort of drifted over to the vlogs he had started to make with his roommate, dubbed Pidge. They were mostly just random videos of dance studio time or Pidge in the lab. Then it started to drift to random things that went on in their life. The two had another friend named Hunk that went to Culinary school near them. The three had very interesting adventures. The videos then shifted to include Hunk in the kitchen making random desserts.  
  
Keith had checked out Pidge’s youtube channel, ACEsthetic.  It was very different from Lance’s channel. The brunette had called them ‘ranting videos’ but it was more of just salt videos about different things. They didn’t say it out loud but they didn’t deny that they were transgender. Especially if something happened or someone asked. Keith thought that was amazing. They never said where they were located, but for someone who grew up in a very conservative southern town, it was amazing. They also never hid the pride stuff in the random vlogs Lance made. Nor did they make personal videos very often so when Keith had seen the title of the new video, he had almost broke the computer clicking so fast.  
  
He was writing down a list of questions when there was a knock on his door. It was opened, Shiro standing in the gap and staring at him. “Lance uploaded a new video?” He asked him with a soft smile.  
  
Keith frowned, turning to him. “No.” He said before seeing the video still paused on his computer screen. “How did you know?”  
  
“The absence of Nirvana or MCR blaring through the walls.” Shiro teased, crossing his arms. “Also I saw it on his Instagram.” He told him walking into the room and sitting down on his bed.  
  
“Haven’t look at Instagram yet.” Keith told him as he continued to write.  
  
“Might want to.” Shiro told him with a grin.  
  
Keith looked up at him for a moment before grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He opened up the app, looking at his feed. Lance had uploaded a few things to his account. A video of Hunk cooking where he overlapped vine memes over certain words. Keith chuckled a bit at that. A few pictures from last night. He froze, looking at the latest video on Lance’s account. He hit the corner so he could hear the sound.  
  
“Guys.. I’m obsessed with this youtuber.” Lance was saying, laughing as the video panned to his laptop and showed one of Keith’s videos. The video panned back to his face and he fixed his snapback. It was clear Pidge was recording it. “Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaria feliz por el infierno!” He purred, the Spanish rolling off his tongue rapidly as he looked at the video on his computer again. “Good shit!” He said, making the ‘ok’ emoji with his hand before the ‘sign me the fuck up’ meme was overlapped over the rest of the short video.  
  
Keith sat there staring at his phone before looking up at Shiro. “He’s an ass.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I had the hardest time writing this because I could not stop freaking laughing. I had to stop after every sentence and just laugh. And my lance didn't make it any better by messaging me shit back about the different things I could use the mothman.  
> 

                                                                                                                  **[Press Play]**  
  
The dark haired guy sat back after adjusting his camera. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and a black face mask. The only thing that could be seen was dark eyes smudged with eyeliner and dark hair under his hood. The room behind him was dimly lit with a lopsided floor lamp. The walls were covered in band posters and what everyone had come to call ‘the conspiracy board.’  
  
The boy, dubbed Red by his watchers,  cleared his throat before placing a small statue on the desk in front of him. It was a small medal statue of Mothman.  “I don’t know which one of you fuckers sent this to my P.O. Box, but message me. This is the single greatest thing I have ever seen.” He had a Texan drawl to his words as he spoke. He gave a little chuckle as he picked up the statue and showed it off to the camera. He had his sleeves rolled up, showing off an abstract moth tattoo with glowing red eyes on his wrist. Underneath it was the word ‘Believe.’  
  
“If you fuckers haven’t heard of our Lord and Saviour Mothman, just let me fill ya in. Even though I have done many videos about him. In Point Pleasant, West Virginia on the night of November 15, 1966, a couple was near an old TNT area north of the town. They spotted what they described as a large black creature, that resembled a flying man with ten foot wings and glowing red eyes. There were over a hundred sightings of Mothman between November 15 and December 15, 1966. There might have been more if not for the threats and harassment of the government agents known as the Men in Black.” He recited in a rush from memory, placing the statue back down on his desk and almost hovering over it protectively. “Which lead to misinformation, coverups of both the site of the TNT area and the various other landmarks where sightings were reported. Mothman was then blamed for the Silver Bridge Collapse, even though it was most likely the Men in Black, trying to get rid of as many witnesses as they could.” The frown and contentment at that was evident in his voice before he paused to take a breath.  
  
“This is a special video. After years of wanting and saving, my brother has finally caved and said that we will be attending the Annual Mothman Festival in Point Pleasant this year. We will be there for two weeks.” Even with the face mask on you could tell he was grinning. “The Annual Mothman Festival is an annual gathering to commemorate the original sightings and this year is _big.  It’s the fifty anniversary.”_ He looked back down at the statue _,_ running his thumb over the bottom.  
  
“Mountain Monsters will be there doing a panel discussion and a meet and greet. A walking tour where you can, _‘Walk in the footsteps of the eyewitnesses_.’  Also a Mothman. Tribute. Band.“ He took a deep breath. “And the museum. My brother says I can’t spend more than hundred bucks in there but like that’s going to stop me.” He rolled his eyes. “They have _artifacts_ from the sightings, evidence and even _merchandise_.” He said before getting out of his chair and placing the statue next to his conspiracy board with the rest of his memorabilia, which everyone had come to call ‘the shrine’.   
  
He grabbed something else and returned to his chair, rolling out a black case in front of his desk. “I was also sent two new knives to review.”  He said, pulling out a very pointy knife from the case. It was a curved blade with a round handle.  
  
“This right here,” He said, his drawl getting thicker. “Is a Tac Force  TF-620DM six inch Desert Camo Karambit Spring loaded folding knife.” He ran his thumb over the back of the blade. “Spring assisted folding knife,  two inch black stainless steel blade along with a four inch anodized aluminum handle. Used more for self-defense than anything else because of the curved blade. ” He said, moving the knife back and forth in his hand.  He showed the knife once more back placing it back down. He picked another knife from the case and held it up. It looked like one of those knives used in the Scream movies. “This is the Seal Team tested updated version of the SOG Seal Knife 2000, called the Seal Team Elite.” He held it up to show the camera. “Double serated, seven inch AUS-8 steel blade with a glass reinforced nylon handle. Blade coated in hardcased black TiNi.” He paused gripping the handle. “The handle is fucking flimsy, and feels like a plastic toy.” He frowned.  
  
“Let’s go fuck shit up with them.” He said getting up. The video cut to a large back yard. Gone was the red hoodie, showing off a black band shirt and tight skinny jeans. His long hair was put up in a ponytail and a red bandana was over his mouth and nose.  Nirvana was blaring out  from somewhere, currently screaming the song ‘Lithium’ as Red threw the first knife, blade side into a tree.  
  
                                                                                                                    **[Replay]**  


* * *

Lance paused the video and bit his lip, groaning. The black haired beauty that was kill_joy42 was going to kill him, he swore.  From his ponytail, to his eyeliner, to his black painted nails. And god, those muscles had Lance thirsty as fuck. The man was lean, but ripped. Strong, powerful arms with killer fucking abs. Which Lance did not struggle for over forty minutes to pause that one video where he used his shirt to wipe at a blade at the right moment to see.  Nope. Did not happen.  
  
Lance had been watching Red, which he had been dubbed since no one knew his name, for a while now. He had been wondering who had beat him out of the number one trending spot on youtube and had clicked over to his channel. The videos really ranged from a ton of things. Conspiracy theories on the Men in Black and the government trying to shut down the knowledge that Cryptids and aliens did exist. Videos arguing the existence of Mothman and Bigfoot. Mothman was his idol. Lance had laughed for hours at this and almost dismissed his channel. It wasn’t really interesting to see a guy dressed in a hoodie with his face covered, sitting in a dimly lit room talking about bigfoot and Mothman.  
  
That was until Lance found his knife review and martial arts videos, where he had shed that stupid hoodie. Lance felt his soul leave his body for a moment as he stared at the boy. Damn! That was a fine, fine man.  It was a very strange thing for Lance to be that attracted to someone and not have seen his face.  
  
 Him and Pidge had spent hours speculating why the other covered their face.  The theories had ranged from facial disfigurement, paranoia, fashion or just wanting privacy. The last one was most likely, considering he was trending right along with Lance and Pidge every week.  
  
If the face matched the body, Lance didn’t know if he could take it. Pidge had come up with another theory that maybe could be true. He could be trans and just not be comfortable with the way his face looked on camera.  If that was the case, damn they transitioned well and Lance didn’t even care.  He even told Pidge that Red made him question if he was pansexual a few times because it didn’t matter what gender they were, Lance still wanted all of that. The only thing was, he didn’t know anything about Red except he was likely southern from the accent. He worshiped Mothman and liked knives. The only thing personal that Lance could get from the videos was that he was a huge fan of Nirvana, My Chemical Romance and any other emo band out there. Only gotten that much because of his music and clothing choices.  
  
“PPIIIIIIIDDDDDGGGGEEEE~” Lance whined from his bed, looking over at the other bed against the opposite wall. The covers shifted and a hand snaked out, snatching up their glasses. It disappeared again.  
  
“PIIIIIIIDDDDGGGGEEEEE~” Lance wailed again, placing his laptop on the end of his bed.  
  
“The mating call of a thirsty hoe. They have no concept of time as their thirstiness knows no bounds.” Pidge grumbled as they surfaced out of their blanket cocoon.  
  
“Look it’s a wide eyed pidgey bitch. An endangered species that lives off of spite and caffeine.” Lance replied getting a glare from the other.  
  
“I can kill you with six different chemicals in this dorm room and make it look like an accident.” He threatened.  
  
“Yes, but then you wouldn’t have anyone to bitch to anymore and gush about the new issue of Suicide Squad.”  Lance said with a smirk.  
  
“True..” He said, sitting up. “What is our friendly neighborhood emo up to today?”  
  
Lance flushed. “How did you-“  
  
Pidge interrupted them. “I know everything you do. I live four feet away from you. Especially when you blast Daddy Yankee at three in the morning and go over dance routines, hitting everything with your noodle arms. While I’m trying to work or sleep.”  He grumbled, pulling on a sweater before walking over to Lance’s bed and crawling in beside him.  
  
“That’s a lie. You always say sleep is for the weak.” He said, moving over and placing his laptop back in his lap.  It was still paused, showing the other in all his muscly glory.  
  
“God…. I am so gay for him..” Lance whined, hugging his laptop to his chest.  
  
“Send him a fucking message. Tell him or some shit.” Pidge said, extracting the laptop and restarting the video.  
  
“I’m not going to tell him. He could bench press my gay ass, and then hang me up like one of your dad’s dissected bugs on his wall.” Lance frowned. “Plus, he could be straight. Most definitely is straight. Like Straight™. ”  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes before looking at the screen. “You didn’t..” He said, smirking up at Lance. The other gave a shaky laugh, turning red. “Did what?”  
  
“You didn’t send him one of those things.” Pidge said, getting a kick out of this.  
  
“No.” He denied it, looking at his bedspread.  
  
“Lance McClain I will call your mom.” Pidge threatened.  
  
Lance muttered under his breath in Spanish before letting out a sigh. “I hate that you learned to speak Spanish.”  
  
Pidge grinned widely. “Tell me.”  
  
“Fine. I fucking got the stupid thing from the crack shack that they call a museum for like twelve bucks. I got his P.O. Box from one of his review videos. I scratched out the return address. Happy.” Lance ranted, taking back his laptop.  
  
“You drove an hour to Point Pleasant to buy him a statue?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Maybe..” Lance admitted.  
  
“I knew it was weird that you were all too willing to drive to give Hunk back his jacket when we were just going to see him again soon.” Pidge smirked at that. “What did Red say?”  
  
Lance smiled like a puppy dog, bouncing a bit. “I MADE HIM LAUGH PIDGE.” Lance yelled at the ceiling, drawing out the words. “I made him _smile_. Red _smiled_.” He turned to see Pidge laughing at him. “And the best thing is. He’s coming here! Well not _here_ , but Point Pleasant. For that lame festival thing.” He gushed, turning to him. Pidge laughed even harder. Lance shoved him out of his bed. “Get dressed your gremlin.”  
  
Pidge got up with a groan. “Do I have too?” He whined. “It’s early. Plus, Hunk was asking about the your boyfriend.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes before looking down at his laptop. “I wissssshhhhh.” He hissed. “God.. why can’t I find something like that here? Why do we have to live in the middle of nowhere?” He asked Pidge getting up from his bed. Pidge sighed. "We do not live in the middle of nowhere. We just don't live in a thriving gay metropolis." He turned to Lance. "You don't have to go out with every dick that asks you though, because I know Evan was so not your type."   
  
Lance sighed. "Yeah, but my type is most likely straight and can break me in half." He said, moving to the kitchen area.  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes before getting dressed for the day. “So what do we have to do today?” He asked the other.  
  
“Dance studio, so don’t wear your binder. Visit Hunk. You have an engineering lecture at three and a lab at 4 until 5:30 and then we have our Q&A at 6.” He said, reading off the schedule of things hanging in their make shift kitchen.  
  
“Forgot to add whine over Red’s perfect bod.” Pidge added. “You want me to clue Hunk in.”  
  
Lance sighed, getting dressed. “Yeah, I’ll send him a video in a bit. I just want to stare some more.” He finished getting dressed before sitting back down on his bed. He forwarded the video to where he had stopped watching and played it. A few minutes of silence before Lance erupted in loud frantic Spanish. It was coming out of the other’s mouth so fast that Pidge only caught a sentence that roughly translated to something along the lines of ‘Step on me Daddy.’”  
  
He scrunched his nose up at that. “And you say I’m the one with the Daddy kink. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”  
  
Lance was still freaking out. “No, but I did yours last night.” He bit back making Pidge retch.  
  
“What the fuck are you going on about?” He walked over and looked at the screen. Red had taken off his tshirt and was using it to try to pull a blade from the trunk of a tree. The handle had come dislodged and he couldn’t use his bare hands to get it with. The boy had a nice lean back, sharp hips that jutted into a very nice Adonis belt. His abs looked like they could cut someone. And the bandana was still in place, pissing off Lance. He rattled on in Spanish, Pidge only catching some phrases like, ‘I want to lick every inch of his abs.’ and ‘Is that a tattoo on his hip??’.  
  
“That’s gay.” Pidge laughed as he picked up Lance’s phone. He unlocked it before pulling up the other’s Instagram. “Here I’ll make a video and send it to Hunk. We haven’t sent him a meme today.”  
  
Lance laughed. “Dude, overlap it with sign me the fuck up!”  
  
Pidge laughed before starting the recording. Once Lance was finished, Pidge edited the video and sent it to the group chat. Pidge went back to the feed to look over it before biting their lip. “Ooops.”  
  
“Ooops. Why ooops Pidge? Ooops is not good Pidge. What did you do Pidge?” Lance yelled, trying to tackle them.  
  
“I.. uploaded the video to your account.” Pidge said casually, making Lance go pale. “I will murder you, you little midget!”  
  
“At least I’M not five foot a bitch!” Pidge snapped back, holding the phone out of reach until Lance calmed down. “Plus, it looks like a cute little shout out. It’s not like our paranoid neighborhood Emo has an Instagram.”  
  
Lance laughed at that. “You’re right.” He flopped down on the bed, making his snapback crooked. Pidge dropped the phone on Lance’s back before getting up and grabbing their bag. “Come on before we’re late.”  
  
Lance turned, grabbing his phone before shutting down his computer and putting it into his bag. He shouldered his duffle before looking at the video on his account. It had over 100 views and had only been up for 10 minutes now. He turned off the notifications and locked his phone before following Pidge out of the dorm.  
  
  
  


* * *

Keith's tattoo if anyone wanted a visual-   
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that just happened. The mothman museum, festival are real things. Also there is a real statue in the middle of the town that is mothman. I went through 5 documentaries and a LOT of websites but stumbling onto his and killed myself and my squad with it. 
> 
> http://www.mothmanfestival.com/faq.html
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Please leave me some feedback and tell me if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SaveKeithfromhimself2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the attention that you guys have been giving this story. I'm not use to it! I'm glad everyone likes it so much!
> 
> And no, Matt does not know Lance's channel nor does he know that is who Keith is talking about, because he calls he sharpshooter.

Keith sighed as he walked with Shiro towards the school from their parking spot, needing caffeine so bad.  Shiro had laughed at him the entire time from their apartment to the school, thinking the whole thing was hilarious. He had told Keith when he started making youtube videos that he wouldn’t go unnoticed forever.  
  
Since Lance’s “shoutout”, Keith’s youtube had an influx of traffic and subscriptions skyrocketed. With that came trolls and just people commenting. He wasn’t used to so much attention. Wasn’t used to so many people asking about him. Just about him. Personal questions. Questions about why he covered his face, if he was single. If he was gay? Straight? Dtf? He almost disabled the comments on his videos.  
  
He frowned at Shiro as the other finally caught up with him as they reached the campus green. “You know he didn’t mean it like that, right?” He asked as Keith gave him a glare and readjusted his bag. “He was making fun of me. Just like you and Matt did. I still remember the ‘Mothman intervention’ last year.” He spat at his brother.  
  
Shiro looked away sheepishly. Last semester, Shiro had lured Keith to Matt’s dorm room with the promise of pizza only for the two to sit Keith down and talk about his “problem” and his “obsession” with Mothman was not a healthy relationship. While Matt had held a completely serious face the entire time, Shiro couldn’t and broke down laughing. Which in turn got both Matt and Keith mad at him for days. For completely different reasons.  
  
“Keith he wasn’t making fun of you. I don’t know Spanish but I’m sure he didn’t say anything bad.” Shiro assured him as they walked to the Engineering building. “You don’t know that.” He said with a frown. “Just leave it Shiro. I just don’t want to think about it right now.” He muttered as Matt came rushing up to meet them.  
  
“What’s got him sour this morning? Did someone diss Mothman?” Matt asked with a smirk, handing Keith a starbucks cup.  Keith just glared at him before taking the cup and taking a long sip.  
  
Shiro bit his lip before letting a chuckle escape. “His favorite youtuber noticed him.” He turned to Matt, who moved close to him. “Good morning.” He purred, standing on his tip toes and kissing Shiro’s lips. Shiro kissed back, reaching up and taking the coffee from him. Matt pulled back with a smirk. “Who said that was for you?”  
  
“You just brought Keith coffee and not me?” He asked, pouting as he stared at the coffee in his hand.  Matt pushed him. “Takashi….” He whined. Shiro laughed, taking a long sip from the cup before giving it back.  
  
Matt turned back to Keith with a grin. “So senpai finally noticed you.”  
  
Keith frowned at him before telling him what had happened that morning. Matt was laughing by the time he had finished. “He did that? For real?” He asked, shocked. “Yeah, sharpshooter’s a complete ass.” Keith shrugged it off. Matt shook his head before turning back to Shiro. “I have a late lecture today, but come by later and I’ll make you and Jr something for dinner.”  
  
“I’m not that much younger than you.” Keith told him as he downed most of the coffee in one go.  
  
Shiro smiled down at him. “Keith means thank you.” He wrapped an arm around Matt’s waist, pulling him close before nuzzling the top of his head. “You’re not getting anymore of my coffee.” Matt deadpanned, making Keith snicker into his own cup. “Your boyfriend brings me coffee and not you.  That actually made my morning.” Keith smirked.  
  
Shiro frowned as Matt laughed. “I have a constant fear of you gutting me with knives in my sleep so it’s in my best interest to keep you happy.” Matt said, making Keith grin.  
  
“And you better remember that.” Keith said. “I may not be able to fight you because Shiro is the only one that knows the wifi password but trust me, I will find ways around that.”  
  
“Can we go one morning without you threatening my boyfriend?” Shiro asked with a sigh.  
  
“Just making sure he knows his place.” Keith said with a shrug.  
  
“Oh, I know my place alright. And Takashi knows it too.” He smirked, looking up at Shiro who immediately turned red.  
  
“Gross.” Keith muttered. “I have to go to class. See you guys later.” He said, handing off the rest of his coffee to his brother before turning and walking off.  
  
“Is he okay?” Matt asked Shiro. “He’ll be fine. You know Keith. Too much noise.” Shiro told him and Matt nodded in understanding.  
  
Shiro and Matt had been dating for a few months now. It had started out as a simple crush on his lab partner last semester. He was really good at Chemistry, he was, it was just he got so flustered around the tiny other that he lost all focus. They spent the first half of the semester with Matt just screaming at him in frustration. It wasn’t until Shiro aced the midterms, doing all his lab work correctly that Matt had cornered him. He had thought that it might had been him that was causing the other to mess up. “Either ask me out already so we can focus on the work or ask for a new partner.” Was his ultimatum to Shiro, who had turned bright red. Matt had smirked, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “7 pm, corner café. Don’t be late, Takashi..” He purred, walking off to his next class. They had been dating ever since, almost inseparable.  
  
 Shiro checked his watch before sighing. “I have to run, kitten, I’m going to be late.” He told Matt before leaning down and kissing his lips again. “I’ll bring lunch by when I get out of my Aerodynamics class. We are analyzing the aerodynamics of airfoils and wing spans today.” Matt said, leaning into him. He barely come up to Shiro’s shoulders, but he loved it.  
  
“Sounds fun. I have to mediate a lecture on Team Based Communication. It’s going to be fun.” He said, making Matt scrunch his nose up at that. “Ew, I don’t see how you are a communications and Leadership major.”  
  
Shiro laughed. “I don’t see how you are an Aerospace Engineering major. Frankly Kitten, you lose me sometimes when you talk about your homework and lectures.”  
  
“Good thing you’re cute.” Matt said with a grin. Shiro frowned opening his mouth to say something before Matt nudged him. “Go, you’ll be late.”  
  
Shiro sighed, kissing his forehead before hurrying off to his classroom. 

* * *

  
  
Keith couldn’t concentrate at all during his lecture. He had already done the writing assignment for that week so it wasn’t like he was missing anything. He looked at his phone underneath his desk, scrolling down his feed on Instagram. He never posted pictures of himself on there, and his account was set to private so it wasn’t like anyone knew it was him. His brother and Matt followed him, but that was about it.  He had mostly made it to follow Lance. The brunette had added a few more photos and snaps on his story of him and Pidge in the studio.  
  
He sighed, locking his phone before looking up and trying to pay attention to what was being said, but he couldn’t. He kept thinking to the video from this morning. What had he even said? Keith was regretting that he took the easy way out of his foreign language requirement by taking Japanese. It wasn’t his mother tongue but he was fluent in it to the point that he could make A’s on his exams without effort. They hadn’t let him take Korean.

* * *

  
  
By the time all his lectures were over, Keith was completely exhausted and his brain hurt. He met Matt for lunch, but the other hadn’t stayed for long because he needed to get some Lab hours in. Keith had spent the next half hour just picking at his sandwich and not really eating it. He didn’t feel like it. He had taken the bus back to his apartment and showered before playing some video games.  
  
Shiro came home a little later from his work study job and showered. Keith gathered all the dirty laundry up before piling it into Shiro’s car while the other one get dressed. They made their way to Matt’s dorm soon after for dinner.  
  
Matt greeted them at the door before ushering them inside. He had single room with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. Dinner at Matt’s had become an regular thing over the last few months since the two had been going out. Keith couldn’t cook, neither could Shiro and they had been living on 7-11 sandwiches and Keith’s meal card. Shiro had almost cried the first time Matt had invited them over and made chicken alfredo. He had been starry- eyed and had asked Matt to marry him. Matt had laughed and sat in his lap, stealing bits from his plate and feeding him.  
Keith had excused himself at that point and usually used the time to do laundry in the basement of the dorm building or work on homework in the library.  
  
Keith walked in and moved to the tiny kitchen, helping the other set the tiny fold up table. Matt kissed Shiro’s lips before closing the door and moving a pot from the stove. He ladled some soup in the bowls that Keith had placed out before sitting down to eat. The other two joined him, eating in silence.  
  
“So how did your mediation go?” Matt asked Shiro, who sighed. “Better than I thought it was going to be.” He smiled at him as he ate.  
  
“Excited to go home for break?” Shiro asked Matt, which in turn got Keith’s attention. Matt smiled. “Only if you are still going with me.”  
  
Shiro grinned. “Of course. Keith is excited too.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, the festival. We’ll be staying at my parents’ house if that’s okay.” Matt told them and both Shiro and Keith nodded.  
  
“Do they..” Shiro started but cleared his throat. Matt laughed. “Yeah, my dad knows and he’s looking forward to meeting you.”  
  
Keith snorted. “Shiro is going to get fucked up.”  
  
“Maybe.” Matt said, making Shiro shift uncomfortably. “I’m kidding, Kashi.” He said, nudging him. “My brother doesn’t know though, so that’s going to be fun.” Matt laughed.  
  
Keith laughed. “Oh, I want to see that.”  
  
“It’s going to be fine Takashi. I swear.” Matt assured him, leaning into his side as Keith finished up his food. “He might be bringing his friend home from school but I’m not sure.”  
  
Shiro smiled. “That’s fine.” He said, pulling Matt into his lap and nuzzling his neck. Keith cleared his throat. “That’s my cue to leave.” He stood up, moving to Shiro’s side. “Keys.”  
  
Shiro handed them off, lifting Matt in the process and making him giggle. Keith took the keys and went to get his laundry. 

* * *

  
  
Lance and Pidge arrived back at their dorm before peeling off their sweaty clothes. “Do we have time to shower before the stream?” Lance asked, looking over to the desk. “No, we are already running late. Just change and wash your face.” Pidge told him, taking a breather before debating on wearing their binder or not.  
  
“You haven’t worn it for a few hours, so if you can breath and shit, you should be able to wear it.” Lance yelled from the sink.  
  
Pidge muttered ‘fuck it’ before pulling on the binder and getting dressed. He looked over his makeup before shoving his hair into a beanie. He then moved to set up everything while Lance got ready.  


* * *

  
  
Keith hopped up on an empty washing machine with his laptop propped up on his lap as he signed into his youtube account. He clicked over to Lance’s channel, waiting for the live stream to begin. It was late but maybe he hadn’t missed it.  
  
At about thirty minutes pass the time that Lance had said they would be streaming, Keith almost gave up. He was about to click out of the web page when the video started and the little live banner popped up at the bottom of the screen.  
  
Lance was fixing his snapback while Pidge adjusted the camera. “Helloooo. So sorry this stream is later than we had planned but Hunk had to do somethings and then classes ran over and then shit just happened.” Lance laughed as Pidge sat back. “We are going to be taking questions. Any questions.” Pidge said, picking up his phone.  Lance did the same, looking at the comments that had come flowing in and reading them out.  
  
“Are you and Pidge dating?” Lance read out. “No, we aren’t. Totally only a bromance going on here folks. He is too picky.”   
  
Pidge laughed. “Not like you didn’t try in the beginning. I swear my brother was going to kill you. Hell I wanted to kill you for the first day or two.”  
  
“What is going on between you and kill_joy42?” Pidge read out with a smirk, looking up at Lance. He gave a nervous laugh. “Nothing, I just like their videos. They are funny.”  
  
“Does your family know about your sexuality/identity?” Lance read. “I’m not sure if this is directed to me or Pidge. So I guess both of us will answer.”  
  
“My mother, I think she understands. She is very supportive and everything but still hopes that I will end up with a girl, ‘a nice Latina chica’, so I can have a ton of grandbabies.” Lance explained.  
  
“My parents know about me being transgender. They try to be supportive but I was never really the golden child.” Pidge shrugged. “Only my brother knows about me being Ace.”  
  
“Does your family watch your videos?” Pidge read. “My brother does not, only because he says that they are boring. I don’t even think he knows Lance has a channel.” He laughed.  
  
“Mine does not, because my mother does not really know how to use a computer that well. My siblings don’t care.” Lance laughed as well.  
  
“Do you have a thing for kill_joy42?” Pidge read with a laugh.  
  
“What no. I don’t.” Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
“If not why did you say that at the end of the video?” Pidge read again.  
  
“It was nothing.” Lance denied, putting his phone down because that was literally all the comments now.  
  
“Everyone says they ship it.” Pidge smirked. “I understand Spanish you can’t fool me.” Pidge read off.  
  
Lance paled. “It was nothing. It was stupid. I mean, their videos aren’t even that good.”  
  
Pidge was about to say something when they froze, staring at the phone. He turned to the camera, trying not to laugh. “Welcome to our stream, Kill_joy42.”  
  
Lance grabbed his phone, looking at the comments.  
  
**_kill_joy42:_** _I was shown your video on your Instagram today._  
  
Lance looked at his phone taking a breath before looking back at the camera. “Oh, that’s nice. One of your friends has good taste.”  
  
**_kill_joy42:_** _I’ve been watching your live this whole time. If my videos weren’t good then why am I trending in the first spot instead of you?_  
  
Pidge covered his mouth with his phone, shaking with laughter. “BURN!” He shouted at Lance who frowned.  
  
“Because your videos are so cringy! Hello, 1994 called and they want their, everything back.” Lance spit out.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _at least I’m not a cookie cutter Abercrombie and Bitch fuck boi_  
  
Pidge wheezed as they died laughing. “Thank you. You are amazing. Can I keep you?” He said as Lance looked at him offended. “PIDGE!”  
  
“What, it’s kinda true though.” He wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. Lance placed a hand over his heart, looking at Pidge in shock. “I just came here to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now.”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _someone should_  
  
Lance frowned. “Fuck you, Mr. Edgelord42. At least my videos are good. And don’t make me look like I’m a creep that lives in their mother’s basement.”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _what? am I supposed to be jealous of your videos? Anyone can do what you do_  
  
“My videos are amazing and the skill involved in my dance takes hours of practice.” Lance ranted, forgetting about the other hundred comments rolling in now.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _I doubt it. There are literally hundreds of youtube channels that do the same thing as you. Some even do it better than you_  
  
Lance glared at his screen. “And you think you can do it better?”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _than you? Most definitely. It’s so easy._  
  
“If you think it’s so easy, than maybe you should. Come on Mr. G- Note without warning. Show me.” Lance fumed.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _fine. I will_  
  
“I want a video. No later than a week from now. Put your money where your eyeliner is, Emo.”  Lance laughed.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _expect a video soon. Prepare to eat your shorts Cabana boy_  
  
  
“CABANA BOY??!” Lance yelled as Keith exited out of the video and sat there staring at his computer, shocked. He didn’t just do that right? That… That hadn’t just happened. _Fuck!_  
  
He closed his laptop before scrambling off the washer and running back to Matt’s dorm room. He stormed into the room. “Shiro! Shiro!” He yelled, freezing in the middle of the room at the scene before him.  
  
Shiro was shirtless on the couch with a shirtless Matt straddling his lap. He had his hand inside Matt’s jeans, cupping his ass. Matt froze in a half arch, hand still down his boyfriend’s pants. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Matt said, biting his lip.  
  
Keith hid his face behind his laptop. “Jesus fucking Christ!  I’m scarred for life now.”  
  
Shiro was beet red, hiding his face in Matt’s neck. “Give us a minute.” Matt said, extracting his hand as Shiro did his, before getting up and grabbing Shiro’s shirt. He tossed it to him before pulling his own.  
  
“Next time knock.” Matt chuckled, going to get something to drink. Keith lowered the laptop slowly, looking around before moving over to his brother. “Shiro.. I think I fucked up…”  
  
Shiro sighed. “What did you do this time?” He asked moving to hug his brother. Keith swatted his hands away with his laptop. “Don’t touch me with your nasty hands.”  
  
Matt came back and sat down next to Shiro with Keith on the floor in front of them. “What happened?” Matt asked, Shiro seconding him. “I fucked up.”  
  
“That’s a given.” Matt muttered, Shiro nudged him with a frown. “Sorry, continue.”  
  
Keith told them about what happened and about the dancing bet. “Stupid sharpshooter and their stupid fucking face.” Keith growled, placing his laptop on the floor as Shiro tried to not laugh.  
  
“Keith, you can’t dance.” He said softly to his brother.  
  
Keith glared at Shiro. “I can, kinda. I mean I’ve danced at clubs before.” He said, shrugging. Matt looked at him before coming to the rescue.  
  
“I can help you.” He told Keith.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked, both Shiro and him looking at the other.  
  
“My brother is a dancer. I helped him with some stuff. I’m not the best, but I can dance.” He offered. Keith looked at him. “For real?” He asked, hesitantly.  
  
“Keith, I’m not fucking with you. I swear on my lab equipment.” He held his hand up.  
  
Keith nodded. “Tomorrow?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah. Just find a song you like. What kind of dancing does he do?” Matt asked, thinking.  
  
“Hip hop bullshit.” Keith snorted.  
  
“And what would you like to do?” He asked him.  
  
“I want him to eat his fucking words. And prove a point.” Keith hissed.  
  
“I got an idea. Meet me at the gym at 7 tomorrow morning.” He told Keith. He nodded. “I’m going to go get our clothes. I WILL BE BACK IN A SECOND!” He frowned at them.  
  
Matt raised his hands. “I can’t help where they roam.”  
  
Keith gave a groan before walking out of the room. 

* * *

  
  
Lance was still fuming when they ended their live stream an hour later. The comments had been crazy after Kill_joy42 had left and Pidge had ban the topic from the stream. Lance had showered and came back to a steaming mug of tea and some soup. “Thanks Pidge.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” He said from his bed as he typed on his computer. Lance ate in silence for a bit. “He’s an ass.”  
  
Pidge chuckled. “He was flirting. Not good, but he was.” He said as Lance groaned. “He was being an ass. He probably won’t even make a video. You wait and see Pidge. He won’t do it.” The brunette laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #breakshirolikeahorse2k17  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc, I am so sorry for the wait. I was feeling so icky for the pass few days and then the holiday. I would have gotten this up by last night but RL happened. And it sucked.
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write! I am amazed with how much attention and wonderful comments this fic has gotten. It blows me away. Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments.

  
Waking up and arriving at school before seven that next morning wasn’t really hard for Keith. He was used to waking early in the morning. That was if he slept at all. His chronic insomnia kept him up most nights, just refusing to let his eyes close and his brain quiet and still long enough to sleep. Their school didn’t really have a dance studio. Even though it was a research and engineering school first, it did cater to Liberal Arts. His major technically fell under that category. Which made no sense to Keith, since when had Journalism been art?  
  
He shook his head as he walked towards the rec center, scanned in and walked up to the third floor. It was supposed to be for track and rock climbing but it had a solid floor that was a bit springy and good for dancing. They had Zumba classes in there sometimes.  He dropped his stuff in the corner, looking around the room. He was a little bit early so he sat down in front of the wall of high mirrors, pulling the song up that he wanted to use and listening to it.  
  
Matt arrived a little later, pulling Shiro along with him by his hand. "Welcome to Matt Holt's bullshit dance camp." He announced.

Keith frowned, pausing his music as he got up. “What’s he doing here?” He asked Matt.  
  
“Like I’m going to miss this? I don’t think I could get better entertainment from anywhere.” Shiro smirked.  
  
“Great, my humiliation is now a family thing.” Keith muttered as Matt let go of Shiro’s hand and walked over to him. He sat his bag down before turning to Keith. “When is it not?” He asked him with a smirk, taking Keith’s phone.  
  
“Is this the song you wanted to use?” Matt asked amidst protests from the other. Keith sighed, nodding. “Yeah.”  
  
Matt nodded, clicking on it before raising his eyebrows in surprise. “What?” Keith asked.  
  
“I’m actually surprised that it isn’t that whiny emo shit that you blast all the time. What is this? K-pop?” He asked, interested.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a long story.” Keith shrugged as Matt listened to the song once before repeating it and listening to the beat, tapping his foot along with it.  
  
“I can use this.” He told Keith before giving his phone back. He unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the side. He was wearing a loose crop top and tight track pants that hung low on his hips. Both Shiro and Keith stared at him. “Um… why are you dressed like that?” Keith asked, worried.  
  
Matt smirked. “It’s better if you can see how my hips and abs move for the dance routine. Do you trust me?” He threw over his shoulder as he stretched.  
  
“Not really, my trust pool isn’t that big.” Keith replied.  
  
Matt laughed, bending over and touching his toes before throwing a look over to Shiro. The other’s eyes were completely glued to him, his ears turning pink. Matt gave him a wink before pulling back up and doing a back bend. Shiro coughed, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
“So I was thinking of something last night. You said that he does hip hop right?” Matt asked, righting himself. Keith nodded.  
  
“You want to make him regret everything that ever come out of his mouth?” He asked the other. Keith nodded again. Matt took the phone and started the song again before giving it back.  
  
He started out just bullshitting some moves, freestyling a bit as he tried out what worked and what didn’t. They spent about, at least, two hours doing this. Matt having Keith stop and start the music. Replaying certain parts with different moves.  
  
His hips moved in way that Keith never thought was possible, especially coming from the bio nerd that always wore frumpy sweaters and faded t shirts. His abs weren’t sharp or really defined but that didn’t stop him from executing the perfect body rolls. Matt was sweating and out of breath when he called for a break.  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with Matt Holt? You know the Bio nerd that wears the pun shirts and talks about the logistics of space?” Keith asked as he handed Matt his water bottle. The other chuckled, fixing his glasses. “What? I have _layers_ , Keith.” Matt said with a smirk.  
  
Keith groaned, turning to Shiro to complain. The tall man looked like he had had a heart attack. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were glossy. His arms were crossed and so were his legs.  
  
“Shiro? Earth to Shiro?” Keith called, waving his hand in front of him. “Great you broke Shiro. He’s malfunctioning.” Keith frowned. Matt smirked, walking over to Shiro and pulling him into a kiss. Shiro immediately pulled him close, kissing his lips deeply.  
  
“Hey, stop with the gay. I need to learn this shit by Thursday.” Keith called to them.

Matt pulled away with a chuckle. Shiro leaned his forehead against his. “I didn’t know you could do that.. Why haven’t you ever told me?” He asked his boyfriend. “It’s really hot.” He confessed, turning red.  
  
Matt smirked, leaning close to whisper into Shiro’s ear. “I’ll show you more if you come by later.”  
  
Keith snapped at them again and Matt pulled away entirely, going back to the other. Matt looked him up and down before holding his hands up. “Don’t freak out.”  
  
Keith frowned, unfolding his arms. “I don’t like where this is headed.”  
  
“Just don’t look into it more than it is.” Matt warned him before grabbing the hem of Keith’s shirt and pulling it up. Keith started to protest loudly as Matt balled the shirt up and tied it into a knot so that it sat a little below his chest. It showed off his hips and abs, not to mention the red waistband of his boxers that were protruding from his skinny jeans.  
  
“Come on. I have to see if you are moving your hips right.” Matt told him as Keith gave him a glare and Shiro snickered in the corner.  
  
“I hope you’re not expecting me to do all those hip things because that’s not going to happen in any reality.” Keith told him as he followed Matt out to the floor.  
  
“Oh, it’s going to happen.” Matt told him, with a determined glare.  
  
“My hips don’t move like that.” Keith told him straight up.  
  
“Do you know how to twerk?” Matt asked him as he turned the music on.  
  
“To _what_?” Keith blinked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
Matt sighed, moving over to him. He spread his legs before bending his knees. He placed his hands on his knees, arched his back and started to shake his butt.  Shiro gave a sound like a wounded animal before covering his face. “I think I’m going to leave. Starbucks.. Yeah.. Starbucks…” He squeaked, hurrying from the room.  
  
Matt laughed loudly, coming back up and turning to Keith. “You are never going to let him live that down are you?”  
  
Keith grinned at him. “Not a snowball’s chance in hell.” He smirked, moving to the floor again. “So how did you do that?” He asked, a little bit more comfortable now that his brother wasn’t there to watch them.  
  
Matt moved to his side. “Spread your legs.” He told him and Keith almost did a split.  
  
“No, No. Not that wide. Shoulder length apart. Otherwise, you are going to look like you’re trying to take a shit.” Matt told him. Keith adjusted, bending his knees and placing his hands on his thighs.  
  
“Okay, arch your back and drop it down.”  Matt told him, showing him the move. Keith tried to do it but failed completely, looking like he was trying to do the chicken dance.  
  
“I thought you said you danced in clubs.” Matt frowned at him.  
  
“Well.. I danced in one club, and it was mostly just mimicking the person in front of me.” Keith told him.  
  
Matt nodded, moving over to the other. “Do you know how to arch your back?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Then do it.” Keith did as he was told.  
  
“Now relax.”  Matt told him, making Keith drop the pose perfectly.  
  
“You just did it.” Matt told him with a grin. “Stop thinking so much. The moves aren’t that complicated.”  
  
Keith nodded and after another few times, he was arching and dropping perfectly. Matt moved over to show him the next part. “Now you just need to move your hips and instead of arching and dropping, you are going to push your ass up, arching your back, and dropping it.” He said before showing him.  
  
Keith tried to do it a few times but couldn’t really get his hips to move the way he wanted them to. He started to get frustrated and Matt moved back to his side. “Can.. Can I just-“ He cut himself off before taking a deep breath. “It will work better if I can move your hips and show you how it’s supposed to go.” He told him. “Can I touch you?”  
  
Keith glared at him. “No, you can’t.” He moved away from him before taking a long deep breath. “Show me one last time.”  
  
Matt shook his head before moving to his side and showing him once more. Keith watched him like a hawk before nodding. He went through the movements he could do before letting his body loosen and he used his hips as best as he could. Matt laughed, clapping loudly.  
  
“Finally! Now do again a few times. I want you to be able to do it faster. Move your hips more.” Matt smiled at him. Keith chuckled.

* * *

  
  
They used every morning to train, Keith getting better every day. The only thing that made Keith get stuck is when he thought too hard on the moves and how they correlated with each other.  
  
It took him a two days to master a body roll and to get fluid with his hip movements. Matt yelling over the music about using his hips. Every day they used the few hours before their classes practicing, then ran off to do lectures and labs. They barely gave themselves time to eat and at the end of the day, Keith was exhausted. He barely made it to his bed before passing out.  
  
His videos suffered. He was able to make one five minute video about the recent bigfoot sighting, but even then he didn’t really have the energy to put much into it. He was waking up at five in the morning just to get homework done before practice.  
  
It was Thursday morning and Keith had just finished the last practice. According to Matt, he had killed it. They had made plans to come here later that night and record it for his youtube. Plus, Keith just wanted a shower and to change.  
  
It was after his classes, when he walked into his apartment that he heard his phone go off. Thinking it was Shiro, he looked down and blinked a bit at the notification.  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** : _I saw how tired and agitated you were in your video… I mean you haven’t even uploaded anything since last week. Lance can be a douche canoe but I don’t think he meant to upset you like that._  
  
**ACEsthetic** : _this is pidge btw, if you didn’t know._  
  
Keith pulled up his youtube app and went to his dms. He  hastily sent a reply to the other.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _thanks. I’ve just been really busy lately. He’s a dick with ears but he’s going to have to try harder than that to rattle me. See ya soon Pidge. XD_  
  
He locked his phone before going to shower, feeling a lot better about later that night. He was going to shut that fucker up once and for all.

* * *

 

The day after the Live stream was pretty normal for Lance and Pidge. They kept up their video schedule, hung out with Hunk and did their studio work. It was like the live stream had never happened. It seemed that Lance had forgotten all about it. That was until it was almost the end of the week and there still wasn’t anything from kill_joy42.  
  
Complete radio silence. From someone who was more anal about uploading videos every day than they were. Pidge could see that Lance was starting to worry. He couldn’t blame him, he was too. He didn’t think that Lance had gone over the top, but he was never really one to be able to judge social interactions.  
  
Lance looked like he was about to throw his laptop across the room when he fell back on his bed with a groan. Pidge looked over his laptop, sandwich half hanging out of his mouth. “Your own fault.” He told Lance, working around the sandwich, chewing.  
  
Lance gave him a disgusted look from his pillow. “I didn’t mean it! I thought we were just kidding around. You know like we do.” He whined.  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes. “Not everyone is as emotionally stunted as me. Sometimes you take things too far.” He told him. “Remember that time with Hunk. He thought you were mad at him for three days and baked you pineapple upside cake and cried.”  
  
“Did you have to bring that up??” He covered his face. “I still feel really bad about that. To this day. Pidge. To this day. I can’t even look at pineapple upside cake without being buried under a landslide of guilt.”  
  
Pidge smirked, finishing up his sandwich. “What are you going to do?” He asked as Lance sat up, refreshing his youtube channel. “He posted!” Lance yelled, making Pidge grab their sandwich and rush over.  
  
“No, You’ll get sandwich crumbs in my bed!” Lance complained as the other climbed in anyways. Pidge took a bit of his sandwich right in front of Lance’s face. “Just play the damn video.”  
  
Lance pouted but clicked the play button. The video was only five minutes and even though his voice was muffled by his face mask, it sounded tired. His movements were jerky and agitated. He rushed through the content, sighing and dropping his head on his desk a few times. It ended abruptly, Lance and Pidge sitting there in stunned silence.  
  
“Wow..” Pidge said, worried and sandwich forgotten. Lance gave a whale of despair. “He looks so upset!”  
  
Pidge moved back to their bed, grabbing their laptop. He typed out a short message to kill_joy42. If the guy was really that upset, he knew that Lance would stew in self-depression and not say anything. He needed to send a message to at least make sure Red was okay.  
  
He wasn’t expecting a response back so soon, so he was surprised when the reply came almost immediately. He smiled at the message.  
  
**_ACEsthetic:_** _good luck and take care. Message me anytime. You’re my favorite youtuber. Who else understands the complex origins of the Jersey Devil._  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** _: also whatever you are planning, kick his ass. *0*_  
  
  
Pidge smirked over the top of his laptop at Lance who was still whaling on his bed, brushing off invisible crumbs. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

  
  
Pidge was awaken early the next morning by the sound of a notification. He grabbed it, squinting his eyes at it before opening up the app. He blinked before scrambling for his glasses. Once he had actual vision, he stared at his inbox. Red had sent him a video, one from his channel titled ‘Fuck you Sharpshooter,’ and also a message.  
  
  ** _kill_joy42:_** _ahh the jersey devil. A favorite after Mothman and Bigfoot. Message me anytime you want to talk about it. I have tons of evidence._  
  
Pidge launched himself out of his bed before dropping down on top of Lance. The other gave a winded ‘opmmhh’ before trying to buck the other off. “Sleep Pidge. I know you don’t understand the meaning of the word but some of us do need it!” He groaned as Pidge moved over him, pulling the covers from his head. “You gotta see this.” He yelled. “You have to fucking look at it with your face!” He pulled the eye mask off Lance’s face with a snap, shoving his phone between the Cuban boy’s face and the mattress.  
  
“Fine! Fine! What the fuck is so fucking important?” He growled, propping himself up on his elbows, Pidge laying on his back and watching over his shoulder. Lance looked at the video title and who it was by before immediately becoming alert.  
  
“I don’t fucking believe it.” He said, clicking on the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspenseful music plays in the background* CLIFF HANGER! 
> 
> I spent like a good two hours trying to figure out if I wanted to include the video in this chapter. Originally I was, but then I got through writing it and it didn't feel right. I wanted to really focus on it and Lance and Pidge's reactions. I felt that it would be rushed through if it was at the end of the chapter. SO, it will be at the beginning of the next chapter and probably be disgustingly long. haha 
> 
> Please comment and tell me if you liked it! I love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He can rekt me any fucking time." -Lance 2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is finally finished! What once was a paragraph has morphed into almost 4 pages plus 4 and a half more pages of other things.  
> KEITH'S DANCE:
> 
> Ever since I read 'I bet you look good on the dance floor' by xShieru (I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS FIC. IT REKT ME IN ONLY 7 CHAPTERS! READ IT!) 
> 
> I've been obsessed with 1Million dance studio. To get a visual of what Keith's dance looks like (because I suck at describing dance moves) I took dance moves from the 1st, 3rd and last group from this Video from 1Million.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4ZW03_AkAs
> 
> And also moves from the Original music video by CL. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o4Zj98FeX4
> 
> I recommend you watch both. You will not regret.

  
  
Lance pressed play and propped the phone up as best as he could so that both him and Pidge could see.   
  
Red walked into frame, wearing his usual red hoodie and the tightest looking pants Lance had ever seen. Bandana over both his mouth and nose, hair in a ponytail. He walked to the center of the floor while someone adjusted the camera. That was kinda weird to Lance because no one had ever helped Red with his videos before.  
  
He unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Lance gasped, swatting at Pidge in shock as the other laughed. Red stood there in nothing but a red crop top with cut out sleeves. His abs and hips looked like they could cut glass. His bare hands and wrists showed off his Mothman tattoo, just like in every video.  
  
When Lance heard the first riffs of CL’s Hello Bitches, he knew he was fucked. Oh, so very fucked. He knew the song from the many times it was played at clubs. He had even danced to it himself. He swallowed thickly, getting the message.  
  
Red moved into the middle of the floor before dropping into a fucking slut drop, which is what Lance coined them, running his hands down his thighs before coming back up and doing it again with his back facing the camera. After that, Lance was gone. The dark haired man was expertly popping and locking, adding sexy hip shimmies and body rolls.  
  
Pidge moved closer to the camera as Lance died slowly, watching the moves. “His style is very familiar.. but I can’t put my finger on it.”  
  
 Lance blindly nodded, not even knowing what was going on outside of the video. When the music crooned, ‘ _Hello Bitches’_ , Red moved up and flicked off the camera, licking the finger before moving swiftly and grapping his crotch. He moved his hips with expert precision as he popped and dropped.  
  
Lance let out a strangled sound. “If he’s a fucking Dom, he can rekt me any fucking time!” He whined from where he was laying. Just thinking about the other in that situation made him not even give a damn about handing over control. His title of the Ultimate Power Bottom be damned!  
  
“Nasty!” Pidge said with a disgusted frown, shoving Lance’s head into the bed. Lance hurriedly pulled his head back up to watch the rest of the performance. “But Fuck! He could do anything to me. Spank me, Step on me, anything PLEASE!” He pleaded to his phone, wiping at his mouth. He stared at Red’s movements for a moment. Okay, he was staring at the fucking tight ass of Red’s that he was shaking for the camera like he was fucking Shakira. Damn that was God’s gift to gaykind. He bet he could bounce a quarter off that tight ass-  
  
“Are you even paying attention?” Pidge asked with a smirk. It took Lance’s mind a bit to catch up with the conversation.

“You are right, the style is familiar. Kinda looks like your dancing but with more sass and aggressiveness.” He replied.  
  
They sat there staring at moment. “I GOT IT!” Lance finally shouted. “Looks like-“ He trailed off as Red dropped down to the floor and started to twerk as the song crooned, ‘ _Bad bitches get down on the floor_.’ Lance clutched his chest, feeling his soul leave his body. This boy was going to straight up fucking  murder him. “Fuck, I’m gay.” He breathed.  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes. “It looks like my brother’s choreography.” He finished for Lance as the song ended. Red walked up to the camera breathing hard. “Fuck you, you Cubano bitch.” He said in Korean, the words flowing from his lips fluently.  
  
Lance gaped at the phone as the video ended and Pidge burst out laughing.  
  
“H-He’s…. H-He’s.. Korean…” Pidge barely got out through their laughter. “You fucked with a Korean…” He fell off the bed, laughing as Lance just laid there stunned.  “HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!” He shouted, turning to Pidge.  
  
“Oh, god. He probably saw all your videos!” Pidge said, hugging themselves around the middle as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “RATCHETT KOREAN!” Pidge died laughing even harder.  
  
Lance slowly rolled off of his bed onto the floor, laying on his stomach. “Shut it, you gremlin!”  
  
“LANCE MCCLAIN GOT FUCKING OWNED!!” Pidge gleefully shouted. “GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I WILL SEND HIM ALL THE MOTHMAN MERCH I CAN FIND!”  
  
Lance made a destressed sound from where he was laying, face to the floor. Pidge turned, looking at the other. “He had a really nice form and his movements were fluid yet tight. You don’t think he’s a dancer do you? I mean, he has the body like one.” Pidge asked him.  
  
“Yes, let’s just add insult to injury.” Lance whined, turning his face to the side to look at Pidge.  
  
“Oh, honey, Red already did that.” He said in the most condescending voice with a wicked smirk.  
  
Lance shoved him. “Why are you like this??”  
  
Pidge shrugged getting up off the floor to make breakfast. Lance laid there on the floor, thinking about the video. “AND THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BANDANA STAYED THERE THE WHOLE TIME! WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK??!” Lance yelled.  
  
Pidge almost dropped his mug, laughing so hard. “So that’s what is pissing you off?” He asked turning to look at Lance.  
  
“Yes, I want to see his goddamn face.” Lance pouted.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Pidge asked him as he made coffee.  
  
“No, not really. It just bugs me. I want to know who he is. Maybe send him some flowers or a bouquet of Cryptids, I don’t fucking know. Something. I just wished I knew who he was and where he was. I want him here.” Lance finished lamely.  
  
Pidge smirked. “I think our itty bitty Lance has a big fat crush on the big bad Red.” He sing-songed.  
  
Lance glared at him. “I’m not itty bitty and it is SURE as hell not itty bitty and I don’t have a crush.” Lance said indignantly. “I just want to ride him until he breaks and I can’t walk in the morning, and other bad things that would scar you.” He concluded.  
  
“Kink shaming the fuck out of you.” Pidge said with a frown.  
  
“Shame away. I have no more dignity anymore. It belongs to a Korean with the body of a god.” He said, waving his hand in the air, his face still on the floor.  
  
“What have we learned here?” Pidge asked him, pouring coffee into his mug.  
  
“Do not dare pretty boys into dance competitions.” Lance called from his spot.  
  
 “You’d think you would have learned that by now.” Pidge muttered. “Get up. I’ll make you breakfast in the commons.” He offered.  
  
“I would, but I have a slight problem.” He said, raising a hand and gesturing to his lower body.  
  
“I think I have heard enough about your dick this morning, I don’t need to see it.” Pidge scrunched up his nose before returning to his own bed with his coffee. “So while I have you immobile for once, I need to talk to you.”  
  
“Pidge please, have mercy.” Lance begged.  
  
“I was just going to ask if you wanted to come home with me, dick.” He said, offended.  
  
Lance turned his face towards him. “Oh, yeah. I was planning on doing it anyways. I can’t deal with my family right now.”  
  
“Too many people?”  
  
“Yeah, way too many people, but you know my mama, she is going to want me to come visit so yeah, I might not be staying over, but I will try my best to. My Abuela is going to be there and I do want to see her.” Lance explained.  
  
“That’s fine. Dad said that my brother was bringing someone home for the break.” Pidge told him.  
  
“That’s a first.” Lance said, surprised.  
  
“Yeah I know right, like when did Matt get friends?” Pidge asked with a chuckle.  
  
“The world may never know.” Lance joked.  
  
The two fell into silence for a while as Lance laid on the floor and Pidge worked on their laptop from their bed. It was a comfortable silence, the two had known each other for so long they really didn’t need to talk, just co-exist in the same space. Lance gave a sigh, turning over on his back.  
  
“Do you think I have a chance?” He asked the ceiling but his eyes darted over to Pidge. Pidge looked at him before sitting their laptop to the side and moving down to sit at Lance’s side. He leaned into the other’s thigh, sipping his coffee. “Depends on if you talk to him.”  
  
“How can I talk him, after all of this? He probably thinks I’m an asshole.” He told him with a frown.  
  
Pidge chuckled. “Well, I did catch one word that I know in Korean.”  
  
“What is it?” Lance asked urgently.  
  
“It was Bitch. I only know that because of all the times you were called it when we go clubbing.” He laughed at Lance’s sour face.  
  
“You’re the worst.” Lance groaned.  
  
“You love me anyways.” Pidge smiled down at him.  
  
“Sometimes I wonder why.” He pouted.  
  
“Because no one else will put up with your energizer bunny, whiny twink ass.” Pidge said with a smile.  
  
“Ah, Pidge. That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” He grinned, sitting up and taking the coffee from him and taking a sip. “That’s gross, where’s the coffee?” He said making a face.  
  
“Under ten layers of sugar and creamer, like it’s supposed to be.” He said, taking the  coffee back before getting up. “Come on, we have one more day of Lectures, then studio tomorrow and then we pack up and go home.”  
  
“Is your brother going to be there?” He asked.

“No, his school lets out two days after ours. Then the idiot is driving 14 hours here.” Pidge rolled his eyes. “But we get extra time, because we only take Tuesday classes so we have an extra two days.”  
  
Lance nodded as he got up and moved to his bed to grab his phone. “How do you think I should talk to him? Red I mean.”  
  
Pidge shrugged from where he was sitting in front of his laptop again. “I don’t know. Send him a message? Group chat? Skype?”  He suggested.  
  
“You really think he has a skype?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Good point. Group chat? I don’t know, want me to message him first?” He asked.  
  
“NO!” Lance shouted quickly before turning a bit red. “I mean, I’ll message him. Forget it, I’m going to get breakfast before the commons closes.” He got dressed before hurrying out of the room.  
  
Pidge smirked, turning back to his laptop where he was typing up a message to the man in question.

* * *

  
Keith didn’t know if he could focus on classes for much longer. Just a few more days and then he would be off to the Mothman Festival. Well technically, he would be there for a week before the Mothman Festival because of Matt. I mean, he was very grateful to the other and his parents for letting Shiro and him stay at their house. It was only an hour away from Point Pleasant and had a thriving Korean community near it. Which was a weird thing to find near the border of Ohio and West Virginia. He missed his culture, you really didn’t get much of it out in Texas. He grew up here, he should know.  
  
He shook his head of those thoughts before looking at his phone underneath the desk. He had a notification from youtube. He opened up his app and checked his inbox. It was from Pidge.  
  
**_ACEsthetic:_** _Omg, he had a fucking hoe fit. Short circuited like three times. You are the man! (unless you aren’t then you are the ultimate human.)_  
  
Keith chuckled, typing out a reply with one hand.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _Thanks. Glad to hear it. And I’m a guy. He/him pronouns are fine._  
  
**ACEsthetic** : Good to know. The thirsty dick is downstairs eating his feeling away right now, but he wants to talk to you, so maybe send him a message? Or join our group chat maybe?  
  
**kill_joy42** : umm, maybe. I’ll think about it. Kinda in class right now  
  
**ACEsthetic:** shit son, sorry about that.  
  
**kill_joy42:** no problem, it’s fine. This lecture is actually boring as all hell  
  
**ACEsthetic:** hahahaha I can hear your accent through your typing lol  
  
Keith gave a scoff, smirking slightly at his phone. Of course, always bringing up the accent.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _Fuck ya and wherever ya live lol_  
  
**_ACEsthetic_ :** _Sorry but I know a certain Cuban who might take you up on that offer._  
  
_**kill_joy42** :_ _Are y’all always this annoyingly persistent?_  
  
_**ACEsthetic:** Yes_  
  
_**kill_joy42** : fine I’ll message him. I doubt we have anything in common. Or even be each other’s type. Seriously. He’s too loud_  
  
_**ACEsthetic:** I know a few things that will shut him up *wink wonk*_  
  
_**kill_joy42** : Pidge!_  
  
_**ACEsthetic** : What? I can’t help it, you literally delivered it on a fucking silver platter. I had to say it. It was painful not to._  
  
__**ACEsthetic** : also, so you admit you’re not straight?  
  
Keith bit his lip, staring at the message as he thought about a reply. You just didn’t say things like that where he lived. Yes, Shiro and Matt were openly a couple but only because Shiro would kill anyone that even looked at Matt wrong and any person that did anything to Shiro would find themselves on the wrong end of one of Keith’s various knives.

It still wasn’t wise to be running around flaunting it, dressed in rainbows and shit. That was just asking for trouble. It was more of it was silently there, don’t ask, don’t tell kind of thing.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: I guess. That shit really ain’t discussed down here. I mean, I guess I like guys, never really liked anyone enough to actually see_  
  
**ACEsthetic:** I see, are you Ace?  
  
**kill_joy42:** no, all the guys here are just dicks or dumb as dirt. Also I don’t really live in the most gay friendly of places  
  
**ACEsthetic** : Yeah, I feel you on the first part. It’s pretty chill here, we go to a liberal arts school so it’s pretty good, I mean they took my transition really well and everything. Proper pronouns and all that jazz. We also have a LGBT center here.  
  
**kill_joy42** : sounds nice  
  
**kill_joy42** : youre… really brave coming out like that. I know it must have been pretty hard, and I think it was brave.  
  
**kill_joy42** : sorry that sounded kinda stupid  
  
**ACEsthetic** : thanks, I know what you mean. It was pretty hard, but I got through it with the help of Lancerella over there XD  
  
**ACEsthetic** : mr flaming bisexual  
  
**kill_joy42** : can I ask about your sexualities?  
  
**ACEsthetic** : lol sure. I’m a FTM transgender who is Asexual, I tend to lean more towards the pan romantic side of things but I have an aesthetic attraction towards people. Hence the name. In other words, I like pretty things.  
  
**ACEsthetic:** Lance on the other hand, he is a Cis Male. Proud flaming Bisexual, though he likes pretty things as well. I mean the boy will flirt with anything. I’ve seen him flirt with a fucking cactus before. Admittedly, he was drunk, but I still count it.  
  
Keith almost choked trying to keep his laughter in. He really liked the pint sized sass who gave no fucks. He smiled down at his phone before replying.  
  
**_kill_joy42:_** _that sounds amusing._  
  
_**ACEsthetic** : We should do a collab someday. You and me. Conspiracy Bros_  
  
_**kill_joy42** : Sure, would love to, but I’m sort of busy and I will be out of town for two weeks._  
  
_**ACEsthetic** : oh yeah the Mothman festival XD_  
  
_**ACEsthetic** : I told you I really like your videos. I wasn’t playing_  
  
_**kill_joy42** : thank you, but yeah the festival. I’ll have my camera with me but I don’t know about the internet situation, nor what I’ll be doing or even if I will have time to upload anything while I am away_  
  
_**ACEsthetic:** Yeah, I feel you. #youtuberproblems_  
  
_**ACEsthetic:** I have the same problem when I go home. My brother hogs all the wifi because he’s playing fucking WOW or Overwatch or some shit like that and I’m like Can you PLEASE stop for two seconds until my video gets done processing??_  
  
__**ACEsthetic:** Poor Lance doesn’t even have wifi at home. His mother says it’s not a necessary utility, or some shit. It’s kinda hard to translate sometimes. Spanish is hard.

**_kill_joy42_** _: that’s rough. I’ll talk to ya later, I have to go._  
  
**ACEsthetic:** okay, have a great day and message the nerd  
  
Keith smirked as he locked his phone and paid attention to what was left of his lecture. He might message Lance. He _might._ He had four days before he left, it was plenty of time to think about it. Not to mention he had to plan for the two weeks he would be gone. Lance and Pidge had another Live Stream that they were planning for later that day. It seemed like a good time to drop in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this story has over 1200 hits and there is currently like 30+ messages in my inbox. Just wow. This story has been up for almost two weeks and I've never had to happen before. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought it would this well liked. It's a bit overwhelming! Again, thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos! I do read them all and try to reply when I can! 
> 
> Please Comment and let me know what you think! I love the feedback!
> 
> KEITH'S DANCE:
> 
> Ever since I read 'I bet you look good on the dance floor' by xShieru (I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS FIC. IT REKT ME IN ONLY 7 CHAPTERS! READ IT!) 
> 
> I've been obsessed with 1Million dance studio. To get a visual of what Keith's dance looks like (because I suck at describing dance moves) I took dance moves from the 1st, 3rd and last group from this Video from 1Million.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4ZW03_AkAs
> 
> And also moves from the Original music video by CL. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o4Zj98FeX4
> 
> I recommend you watch both. You will not regret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave a Veronica hanging~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the attention you've been giving my story and all the comments and kudos. I DO read everyone of the them, even if I am so very slow at replying!
> 
> A lot more people than I expected got the Heathers reference in the last chapter. Wow. That shit was buried in there. So you guys get this gem. Lance is so a Veronica. 
> 
> Thanks to fake_your_deathXx for the very long comment on my bookmarks! I did read it! I do love kpop and I think I have a few of Exo's songs on my spotify, but I'll check it out, thank you! I'm also glad you love the story.
> 
> Also, the song is Dead Girl Walking from Heathers, the musical.

Pidge had been talking with Red throughout the day. It hadn’t been anything of importance, just about the different conspiracies and school. Lance popped up in the conversation every now and then, Pidge nudging the issue a bit. No one could say that he wasn’t a good wing man. He had even let it slip that Lance was the one that sent him the Mothman Statue, hoping that would be enough to get the other to talk to Lance.  
  
He liked Red, talking to him, the boy didn’t come off as asshole-ish as he did in his videos. Red just seemed to not really know social ques, just like he did. It was so refreshing to have someone that actually did understand. He also exaggerated his spelling to make Pidge laugh, stereotyping himself, even though he could write with perfect grammar and spelling. While Pidge was emotionally constipated, it seemed that Red was just not used to having feelings and didn’t really know how to handle them.  
  
Pidge sat down at the desk, setting up the equipment for the Live stream while Lance packed his suitcase in the background. “Want me to start without you?” Pidge asked the other, adjusting the large shirt from where it was falling down on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, go ahead!” Lance called from the kitchen as he started up a song from his phone. Pidge started the stream up just as Dead Girl Walking started to play.  
  
“Hey guys, welcome to our stream. Two in a row. It’s pretty awesome. The reason we are doing this is we are going home for a bit and my brother always steals all the wifi so we never have a chance to upload anything. So, let those questions come in, I know you want to ask them.” Pidge smiled at the camera as Lance started to sing Veronica’s part from memory.  
  
Pidge rolled his eyes as he answered questions that popped up, mostly just people asking if the topic of kill_joy42 was still off limits. He was kinda not paying attention until kill_joy42 joined. He was about to say hi but was interrupted by Lance moving to his side.  
  
“I need it hard! I’m a dead girl walking!” Lance sang, leaning over to Pidge with a grin. “I’m in your yard, I’m a dead girl walking!” Pidge swatted at him, frowning. “Oh, come on Pidgey, you know you want to sing JD’s part.” He said with a grin. “Don’t leave a Veronica hanging.”  
  
Pidge let out a suffering sigh, before getting up. “See what I have to deal with.” He gestured to  Lance who was grinning widely. “Don’t let the Pidgeon fool you, he loves Heathers too.” Lance grinned at the camera.  
  
Pidge stood in the middle of the room in nothing more than boxers and their overly large tshirt.  Lance on the other hand was wearing low hanging sweats and a very little tank top that did nothing really to cover his chest. His snapback was on backwards, which made him look even more like a fuck boy.  
  
“Veronica, what are you doing in my room?” Pidge sang, his voice cracking a bit before adjusting to the act.  
  
“Shh.” Lance sang, placing a finger over Pidge’s lips. He turned to the camera bringing all the drama. “Sorry but I really had to wake you.” He paused. “So I decided I must ride you till I break you!” He smirked, grinding his hips along with a body roll as his eyes laughed. “Cause Heather says I gotsta go.” He chuckled, reaching out towards the camera. “You’re my last meal on death row, Shut your mouth, and lose them tighty whiteys!” He purred, making a come hither motion with his finger. “Come on!” He turned back to Pidge, before moving slowly around him.  
  
“Tonight I’m yours,” He winked, “I’m your dead girl walking!” He sang before grinning with Pidge. “Get on all fours!” He pushed Pidge to their knees. “Kiss this dead girl walking.” He ran a hand over Pidge’s jaw, pulling his chin up before pulling away. Pidge stood back up as Lance continued. “Let’s go you know the drill.” He smirked. “I’m hot and pissed,” He ran a hand down his own chest, biting his lip. “And on the pill.” He pushed Pidge onto his bed, before strutting back to the camera. “Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!”  
  
Pidge giggled, getting up from the bed and watching Lance with a wickedly gleeful expression. “And you know, you know, you know it’s cause you’re beautiful!” He said, reaching out to the camera. “You say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree. So the world’s unfair? Keep it locked out there!” He sang, pointing to the door. “In here it’s beautiful! Let’s make this beautiful!” He strutted back to Pidge.  
  
“That’s works for me!” Pidge sang before ooophm as Lance knocked him back onto the bed.  Pidge laughed while he laid there, legs hanging off the bed. Lance started to throw things into his suitcase as the music played before coming back to stand in front of Pidge as the other sat up.  
  
“YEAH! Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walking!” He pulled Pidge up off the bed before heading back to the camera, the other following him.  
  
“How did you find my address?” Pidge sang, coming up beside him.  
  
“Let’s break the bed!” He winked, moving his hips seductively, “Rock this dead girl walking!”  
  
“I think you tore my mattress.” Pidge sang with the most deadpanned expression that Lance almost lost it when he glanced at him.  
  
“No sleep tonight for you, better chug that mountain dew.” Lance sang handing the forgotten Voltage mountain dew can to Pidge.  
  
“Okay, Okay.” He took it, taking a sip.  
  
“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!” Lance sang.  
  
“Okay, okay!”  
  
“Slap me, pull my hair!” Lance sang, moving his hands over his body. “Touch me there, there and there! No more talking! Love this dead girl walking!” He sang before they both went into their separate parts.  
  
They ended with Pidge singing “Ouch!” and then finally “Yeah!” from both of them. They both completely dissolved into laughter. Pidge sat down, scrolling through the messages as Lance moved to sit in his chair.  
  
“Red says nice performance, is that a proposition?” Pidge read, making Lance miss his chair completely, knocking it sideways as he tumbled to the ground, his noddle arms flailing and knocking shit down off the desk.  
  
Pidge died laughing, leaning over on his arm as he laughed before looking at Lance. “Lance.. Lance has left the building guys..” He wheezed. Lance glared at him from where he landed, face completely red.  
  
“You are a fucking asshole.” He muttered to Pidge, waiting for a bit. “It’s okay, the only comments are literally people saying they ship it.” Pidge giggled, smirking down at him. “Oh, it’s on Pidge, It’s fucking on. I’m about to punt this cretin into outer space. You wanted to know if there are aliens in space, well you’re about to find out courtesy of my foot in your ass airlines.” Lance ranted. Pulling himself up from the floor, he righted his chair before sitting down, still embarrassed.  
  
He looked at the comment just to make sure that Pidge wasn’t fucking with him.  
  
**_kill_joy42:_** _nice performance. Is that a proposition?_  
  
He swallowed hard before looking back at Pidge. “You’re horrible.”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _I’m waiting_  
  
Pidge smirked, looking at the Lance for an answer. “You going to talk to him?”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: I know it was you who sent me  the statue_  
  
Lance gaped at the camera staring at the comment.  It had everyone blowing up. The comments were coming in so fast that Pidge couldn’t even keep up with them. “Whoa, guys calm down.” Pidge laughed.  
  
Lance cleared his throat, giving his trademark smirk before winking. “Well, you didn’t seem like the flowers sort of guy.” He chuckled.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _no I’m not_  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: Come on Sharpshooter, you can do better than that_  
  
Lance cleared his throat again, hoping that this was real and the guy wasn’t playing a big joke on him. Pidge opened their phone typing up something before holding it so that only Lance could see the screen. It was opened up to the note pad and in big letters were the words ‘HE’S GAY, AND FLIRTING WITH YOU’. Lance perked up, giving Pidge a startled look of surprise.  Pidge nodded, placing his phone down.  
  
Lance smiled at the camera, leaning onto his folded hands. “Oh, I can do so much more, Red.” He purred, laying on the charm.  
  
“So how is my favorite conspiracy bro?” Pidge asked, getting a kick out of this.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _I’m alright_  
  
Lance frowned. “Stop hogging the emo.” He whined at Pidge.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _excuse me_  
**kill_joy42** : _on second thought, I take it back, sorry Pidge_  
**_kill_joy42_** : _message me later_  
  
“The wingman can only be as smooth as their partner in crime.” Pidge said with a chuckle. Lance looked at him in shock. “I am too smooth!”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _I’m still waiting Blue_  
  
“Waiting on what?” Lance asked, confused.  
  
Pidge grinned. “Well we have three hundred people telling you to ask him out.”  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: message me when you grow a pair of balls and learn to use them, Sharpshooter_  
  
Pidge laughed, looking over at a stunned Lance. “Um, excuse you, get back here! I have a perfectly nice pair, and I use them regularly.” Lance frowned.  
  
“Way to call yourself a slut.” Pidge chuckled.  
  
“This is no time to Slut shame me Pidge.” He said, holding his hand up to the other’s face.  
  
“Rude.” Pidge frowned.  
  
“I am trying to pick up the world’s most stubborn person here. I thought that was you but Red stole that title fast.”  
  


* * *

There was a knock on Keith’s door right when he sent his last message before it was opened by Shiro. “Keith, are you-“ He was cut off by a loud yell from Keith, who grabbed a pillow and placed it over his crotch. “Shiro! Fucking Christ!” He frowned, the tips of his ears and nose turning pink as the sounds of Lance and Pidge arguing came from his laptop. Shiro arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a smirk. “I would ask if you were watching porn but I can tell you aren’t.” He chuckled. Keith curled up into himself, holding the pillow tightly.  
  
“I wasn’t doing nuthin’.” He muttered, his accent becoming stronger. Shiro’s smile grew wider. “You know I can tell when you’re lying. You sound like dad.” He said softly.  
  
Keith sat there for a bit with a frown. “So?”  
  
Shiro walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed, moving Keith’s laptop to the side. The stream was now just mostly Pidge answering everyone’s questions and roasting Lance and the other defending himself from the salt.  
  
Keith sighed. “You know that statue I got?” He asked, picking at the threads on the pillowcase.  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“He sent me it.” Keith nodded to the computer.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Shiro nodded, looking over at the shrine. “That was pretty nice of him.”  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“How do you flirt with someone?” Keith asked honestly. Shiro shifted, turning a bit pink himself. “I’m not really the person to ask.” He admitted.  
  
“Then how did you get Matt?” He asked with a frown.  
  
“Um, I kinda just stared at him until he got fed up and asked me out?” Shiro said with a shrug.  
  
Kevin groaned. “You are so much help.”  
  
“What, it runs in the family.” Shiro said, patting him on the back before grabbing his laptop and scrolling up on the comments.  Keith buried his face into the pillow. Shiro read everything from the very beginning, skimming through the comments at high speed.  
  
“Looks like you’ve been doing well baby bro.” Shiro said with a smile. “You could always ask Matt.” He offered.  
  
“I am NOT asking your boyfriend for dating advice!” He growled, grabbing his laptop back from Shiro.  
  
“Well, Lance is pretty cute. Even though he does look like a fuck boy.” Shiro chuckled as Keith glared at him. “Out of my room Shirogane!” He yelled, pointing to the door. Shiro laughed, getting off the bed. “I just wanted to tell you that Matt’s spending the night and that he brought dinner. Also, I refilled your prescriptions so don’t forget to pack them tomorrow.”  
  
“Shiro we don’t leave for another three days.” Keith frowned at him.  
  
“Have you even packed at all?” He asked him.  
  
“No..” He said, looking away.  
  
“Pack. Clean underwear, chargers, socks, toothbrush and deodorant. All the good things.” He reminded him.  
  
“Yeah, Yeah. Go away.” He told him, settling the laptop on his lap as Shiro left. Pidge was talking about different bars and what to expect at some. Especially gay bars. He listened for a bit before smiling at his screen.  
  
**_kill_joy42_** : _maybe next time you can show me why they call you the tailor_  
**_kill_joy42_** : _unless that flies over your oblivious head too, then maybe Pidge can explain it to you_  
**kill_joy42** : _and Pidge, the moon landing was so faked. You have to be an idiot to believe that, you can argue all you want with me, but I have proof_  
  
Pidge smiled at the camera. “Bring it.”  
  
Keith smirked, exiting out of the page and closing his laptop. He wasn’t tired but there really wasn’t much he could do now. It was late and Shiro wouldn’t let him drive the station wagon. Hit one old person and like the world ends. Though Matt might take him to 7-11.  
  
He got up, throwing on a flannel shirt before shoving his feet into his boots and walking out into the living room. Matt and Shiro were sitting on the couch watching a B horror movie. Matt was leaning into the crook of Shiro’s left arm, the older man’s arm around his shoulders. Matt was slowly running his hands over where Shiro’s right arm was connected to his shoulder, massaging it.  Shiro’s eyes closed and leaning his cheek against the top of Matt’s head.  
  
Keith stopped, standing there a bit worried. “Is Shiro okay?” He asked Matt. Matt smiled. “Just a little sore is all.” He told Keith, turning to the other. “Anything you need?” He asked, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair, getting a soft sigh from him.  
  
“Um, wanna go to 7-11?” He asked. “I kinda need to get out of the house.”  
  
“Yeah.” Matt nodded, pulling away from Shiro as he whined. “Bonding time with Jr.” Matt told him, kissing his lips before pulling back. Shiro smiled, getting the keys from his pocket and handing it over. “Be careful.”  
  
“Always.” He said, getting up and ushering Keith out the door. They drove to the 7-11 near the apartment, getting snacks and drinks. Matt got a large Watermelon Lime slurpee that Keith had to hold as he drove out to the stone park because it was too big for the cup holder.  
  
They climbed up to the top of a large rock formation with their food, settling down. Matt started to play music from his phone as Keith laid back staring at the stars.  
  
“So you okay?” Matt called to him, jumping around on the rock, slipping his slurpee.  
  
“Yeah, just needed some air.” He said, sipping his own drink. He sat there for a while before looking over to Matt. Hell, he might as well take Shiro’s advice.  
  
“How do you flirt with someone?” He asked.  
  
Matt chuckled, turning quickly around and around, slurping loudly. He gave a large swallow before replying. “Just say sweet things to him?” He offered.  
  
“You are about as helpful as my brother.” He muttered.  
  
Matt laughed. “Your brother is the most helpless person when it comes to relationships, the poor bastard. He either gets too flustered to do anything, or he’s so oblivious about everything. I was so into him since the moment I saw him, but he never did anything when I gave him all the ‘go’ signals.” He explained. “Throw that jerky here!” He called as an afterthought.

Keith grabbed the jerky from the bag and tossed it. Matt caught it, smiling. Keith turned back to his phone, unlocking it and opening his youtube app. He wanted to talk to Pidge, to ask him if he was giving the ‘go’ signals. Surely he was right?  Just as he was about to start typing, a message appeared in his inbox.  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** : _hey, leaving tomorrow,  internet might be shotty, but I’ll try to message you._  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: it’s cool. I understand._  
**_kill_joy42_** _: Pidge? Can I ask you a question?_  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** _: Yes, you were perfectly clear in your flirting and signals. XD_  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: how da fuck do ya do that?_  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** _: I’m a wizard_  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: I believe it_  
**_kill_joy42_** _ _: is he really that clueless?__  
  
**_ACEsthetic_** _: not really clueless, just insecure_  
  
**_kill_joy42_** _: that I can’t believe._  
  
Keith looked up from his phone and looked over at Matt who was eating jerky with his drink at his feet. “How do you give the signals to someone that is insecure?” He asked him.  
  
Matt turned to him, looking up at the stars before turning back to Keith. “It’s really hard. Take your brother for example. He didn’t think I was serious when I asked him out. Thought I would get bored and leave him because I deserved someone ‘whole’.” He paused, Keith sitting up concerned. “What he didn’t get was I wanted him. I deserved him.” He shrugged. “Can’t really get rid of insecurities, just have to work through it.” He gave Keith a smile.  
  
“Is that why you invited us to your parents?” Keith asked. Matt kicked a rock as he walked over and sat down next to him. “Sort of. Maybe then he would see that I want him in my life. Whether it be here in Texas or West Virginia.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, I understand.”  
  
They sat there for a while just watching the stars. Matt pointed some out to him before throwing a piece of jerky at him. Keith then declared war before chasing him around the rock. After a while, Matt called out citing Shiro and that Keith couldn’t hurt him. The other sighed, grabbing their things and heading back to the car. The air from the open window on the ride home made him feel better and he walked into his room without much conversation when they got back.  
  
Matt took his seat back against Shiro’s side, handing over what was left of his Slurpee. He went back to massaging his shoulder as Shiro sipped the drink. “Is he okay?” He asked.  
  
Matt gave him a smile. “He will be. Just a little confused. Has he ever liked anyone like this before?” He asked him with a chuckle.  
  
“No.” Shiro said flatly. “I’m surprised he got along with you as well as he did.” He told him truthfully.  
  
Matt chuckled, curling up into his lap. “I think you get a kick out of this Kitten.” Shiro smirked, running a hand through caramel colored hair. Matt purred, smirking up at him. Shiro chuckled, shaking his head.

__

“Are you trying to imply that I have some weird Daddy kink, Takashi?” He purred.  
  
Shiro turned a bit red. “No, of course not.” He laughed.  
  
“Come on you big teddy bear, let’s get some sleep. Jr is going to be fine and I have an 8 am lecture in the morning.” He said, getting up and pulling Shiro off the couch. “Yes, Sir.” Shiro said with a smile, locking up and turning off the lights.  


* * *

  
  
Keith looked down at his phone as he laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. He looked back at his phone before unlocking the screen and pulling his app up. He bit his lip before he started to type.  
  
To: **Blue_sharpshooter**  
  
_It’s late, and Pidge says you won’t have internet for a while, but I’ll leave this for you to find later._  
  
  _Show me what you got, Blue._  
  
_-Red_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 1600 HITS? AND 200+ KUDOS?? THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far, and don't worry them meeting will happen soon!
> 
> The note pad thing is something I always do if I want to say something but I don't want others to hear it. It's a really great thing to do, especially if you are in an awkward or uncomfortable situation or you're having anxiety. 
> 
> For some reason, it won't italicize some stuff, so sorry if it looks weird, but thats why. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! I love reading the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, so sorry about that.
> 
> School will be starting in two weeks, so my updating schedule is going to be pretty sparse. School and RL comes before anything fandom or internet related, as it is more important. I will try to get chapters out as quick as I can when I have the time.
> 
> I will be working on Ch 8 in a bit, and you won't have to wait long for that one!

  
  
Lance and Pidge had grown up not far from each other but never really met until college freshman year when they were put together as roommates. Lance lived in a small neighborhood on the south side of Huntington about thirty minutes from his campus. His two story, four bedroom house was not really big enough for the family of seven kids but they made it work. The family was pretty dysfunctional and never really paid much attention to Lance, except to get him to babysit.   
  
After he met Pidge, he spent most of his break from school at his house, which Matt hated. For some reason, Pidge’s brother hated him. Probably still hates him. For no reason.  
  
Pidge lived two streets over in a cul du sac near the edge of town. His house was a large rock and wood two story at the end of the turn around with a large yard in the back. It was more than enough room for him and Matt.  
  
The drive from the school was not that bad, just him and Pidge arguing as usual and Pidge’s crazy driving on the highway. They arrived at the house and Lance just dropped his stuff in the guest room, that really had become his room over time. Literally there was nothing left of his at his house. He said hi to Mr. Holt before dropping down on the couch in Pidge’s room. “Hook me up to the Wifi. I wanna soak it all up before your brother gets here.”  
  
Pidge looked up from his multiple screens, pushing his glasses up before holding out his hand for the other’s phone. Lance handed it over and Pidge connected it to the wifi. “You have a message.” He said, handing it back over.  
  
Lance took his phone, opening his app and let out the most ungodly screech Pidge had ever heard. He smacked at Lance. “Shut up, you’re doing to crack my screens.”  
  
Lance flopped over, lolling over the couch so that Pidge could see his phone. “Show me what you got Blue. Red.” Lance read. “HE SENT THIS LAST NIGHT!!”  
  
Pidge started to laugh, “I know.” He chuckled. Lance froze before looking up at him. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!”  
  
“Things.” Pidge said with a smirk.  
  
“What things?” He insisted. “Pidge I swear to god if you don’t tell me!”  
  
“Me and Red talk sometimes. I told him to message you. I didn’t know what he was going to message you but I had a feeling it would be along those lines.”  
  
“What are you going on about Pigeon?” He asked, straightening up.  
  
Pidge shook his head. “He was flirting hardcore with you on the Live. I’ve been like wingmanning the fuck out of the situation.” He turned to Lance. “You can thank me later.” He turned back to his computer screens.  
  
“Have I told you how much I love you?” Lance said, looking up at him. Pidge rolled his eyes. “Message him back dork.”  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow, looking over the Star Wars memorability, the Harry Potter and Sherlock posters and the Pokemon plushies littering the bed. “Yeah, _I’m_ the dork.” He scoffed.  
  
Pidge glared at him. “Don’t even.” He warned him.  
  
Lance settled back on the couch. “When does Darth Vader come home?” He asked making Pidge laugh.  
  
“My brother isn’t that bad.” He said shaking his head as he typed.  
  
“Your brother hates me.” Lance whined. “And I never did anything to him.”  
  
“Yes, you did.” Pidge laughed. “Do you not remember the first time you met him at freshmen orientation?” He asked.  
  
“Boo, you whore.” Lance whined.  
  
“You will not mean girls your way out of this.  Do you remember?” Pidge smirked.  
  
“Kinda, not really. I just remember going my first day at college with a black eye and a pounding headache.” He frowned.  
  
“You found out that I was rooming with you and tried to pick me up. My brother thought you were misgendering me and threatened you. You then started to flirt with him, quote ‘It doesn’t matter, I swing both ways.’” He laughed.  
  
“I thought you were a cis guy! I ever knew anything different and then your brother gets all macho and spouting off shit and you know how hot that is to me! I can’t help it!” Lance yelled, making Pidge explode with laughter.  
  
“It was fun to watch you go from fuck boy to flustering mess with your foot in your mouth in seconds.” He laughed.  
  
“And then your brother punched me.” Lance sighed.  
  
“He was just a little worried about leaving me here and going South for school.” He shrugged. “I had just come out and was starting to transition. He was scared for me.”  
  
“Matt’s a good brother, but I did not deserve that punch.” Lance pouted.  
  
“You called him Daddy and asked if he would scream like that when he punished you.” Pidge grimaced at repeating the words.  
  
“Okay, but I don’t regret it.” Lance said with a happy sigh. “He could have at least said he wasn’t gay. He didn’t have to punch me.”  
  
Pidge shrugged, turning to look at him again. “Did you message Red?”  
  
“Pushy, I’m doing it right now.” Lance whined, typing out on his phone.  
  
“And Matt gets here the day after tomorrow. Along with his friend.” Pidge informed him.  
  
“That’s still weird.” Lance frowned.  
  
“I know right. Maybe people in Dallas like antisocial nerds.” He laughed.  
  
“Maybe.” He said shaking his head as Pidge’s dad called them down for dinner.

* * *

  
  
Keith looked down at his phone. He was sitting in the middle of his floor, suitcase beside him and his dresser exploding clothes from its drawers.  He didn’t know what to pack or to bring. Two weeks in West Virginia.  Probably would be cold. And he needed to bring some shirts for the festival. And bath stuff maybe..  
  
He kept looking over the list Shiro had texted him, but his brain just wasn’t functioning right now.  
  
One suitcase.  
14 days.  
7 outfits at the very least.  
7 shirts.  
7 pants.  
Pajamas. He needed Pajamas.  
Underwear. Boxers, how many?  
Socks, right?  
He needed other things right?  
  
He was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt hands on his wrists. He jumped a bit startled, before looking up to see Shiro next to him sitting on his knees.  
  
“Need some help?” His brother asked him. Keith shook the thoughts out of his head. “Yeah, sorry. I was trying.” He told him with a smile. Shiro let go, patting him on the head before going through the clothing on the floor and after getting Keith’s consent on each item, folded and packed it in the suitcase.  
  
“We are leaving later today.” He told Keith. The other looked surprised. “Why?”  
  
“Matt thought it would be better for you if we took breaks and tried to be in the car as little as we could. We then could stop off and sight see as we went and then stop to sleep.” He explained, looking up at him.  
  
Keith gave him a sad smile. “It’s okay Shiro.. I know it’s the first road trip since then… but I want to do it. I can do it.” He told him, looking up at him with fire in his eyes. He was determined. He was going to do this. Anxiety be damned. He started to help Shiro, talking to him about the Festival as a way to cope and come down from his panic attack.  “I will be okay.” Keith told him. Shiro pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. “I know you will.”  
  
Matt got there a little later that day, helping Shiro pack or least tried to but couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Shiro wasn’t exactly complaining about it. He looked up at the other as he laid on his back on his bed, suitcase strolled half beside him and half on the floor. “Thank you.” He pushed the hair out of Matt’s face as the other leaned over him.  
  
“For what?” He asked Shiro.  
  
“It hasn’t been easy.. since the accident..” Shiro said softly. “And you have been extremely patient and thoughtful.” He purred, running his fingers through Matt’s hair gently as Matt smiled at him. “Of course. I love you.” Matt told him, leaning down and kissing him. He curled his arm around Shiro’s head, leaning closer as he kissed him deeply.  
  
“What happened wasn’t your fault.” Matt told him softly. Shiro looked up at him with sad eyes. “Kinda hard not to think like that.” He said, resting both hands on the other’s hips. Matt looked down at him with caring eyes. “Are you going to be alright doing this?” He asked, brushing soft kisses along his jaw.  
  
Shiro nodded as best he could, running a hand up and down Matt’s spine. “I can, as long as I don’t drive.” He said softly.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Matt told him again looking into his eyes.  
  
“I was driving Matt.” He looked away.  
  
“You had no control on the other car running the stop light. If you hadn’t switched seats with your dad at the truck stop you would have been killed and Keith would be without his brother.” Matt told him, kissing him deeply to shut off any replies. Shiro kissed him back, letting Matt fix himself between his legs. He pulled him close, a hand disappearing underneath Matt’s shirt as he wrapped a leg around his waist.  
  
Matt smirked at Shiro who blushed deeply but didn’t look away nor did he pull back. “That’s a bit cheeky for you.” He chuckled, arching into him as he kissed his lips deeply and rocked against the other. Shiro let out a deep moan, pulling him closer as he kissed back.  
  
“Stop fucking and pack!” Keith yelled, banging on the wall separating his room from Shiro’s.  
  
Matt burst out laughing, pulling back to sit between the other’s thighs. “OH SHIIIRRROO! FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” He moaned loudly, making Shiro shove a pillow in his face. He laughed before kissing Shiro’s lips once more and getting up. He helped the taller man up before going back to the spilled suitcase.   
  
“I fucking hate this family.” Keith yelled from his room as he dragged his suitcase outside to the car.  
  
“LOVE YOU TOO JR!” Matt laughed as he pushed the stuff back into the suitcase and close it up. After the car was packed, the house cleaned and locked up they hit the road. Keith was pretty much a ball of nerves as was Shiro. It was the first road trip since the accident. The first time they would spend extended hours in a car. It was different then the few minutes to campus, the store or the park. Matt kept a hold of Shiro’s hand, pulling it into his lap and squeezing it. He sang to the radio as he pulled off and Keith watched as Dallas slowly disappeared from his window.  
  
A few hundred miles and hours later, they came to their first stop in Arkansas, Texarkana right across the border. They stopped at a park called Bobby Ferguson and parked. The hours in the car were hell on both Keith and Shiro. Keith bolted out of the car and ran to the first trash can and threw up everything he had eaten back in Texas. Shiro was a bit queasy but it was better with the comfort from Matt.  
  
The short man moved to set up a picnic while Keith brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He sat Shiro down in the camp chair he had packed, opening a beer for him before getting out sandwiches and other things from the cooler. Keith came back and went to walk around the deck as Matt ate a sandwich.   
  
Shiro pulled him into his lap, nuzzling close to him as they both watch as Keith came back ten minutes, running. He looked ridiculous with at least three geese squawking and chasing after him. Matt burst out laughing, turning to Shiro with a wide grin.  
  
Shiro smiled, leaning his forehead against the other’s. “I love you..” He whispered to him. Matt smiled, kissing his nose. “I love you too.”  
  
They stayed at the park for a while before using what daylight they had left to drive as much as they could. They made it almost to Kentucky before Keith couldn’t take being in the car anymore and it was starting to get pretty dark. Matt had promised he wouldn’t drive tired or when it was dark.  They found a nice hotel and crashed for the night.  
  
The next morning they headed off early, Keith and Shiro a little bit better about the car ride.  They were able to get all the way up to their last stop before Huntington, which was Lexington, Kentucky. Matt had picked another beautiful park to have a picnic and just relax in. The Raven Run Nature Sanctuary was a beautiful place with tons of beautiful trails and waterfalls and thankfully no geese.  
  
Keith was the first out, hurrying to the bathroom before hurrying off to investigate one of the trails. Shiro got out and looked around as he stretched his legs. He ate with Matt before following the other back into the car. Shiro rolled the windows down and they blasted music as they talked for a bit before Matt’s hands started to wonder.  
  
Matt climbed into his lap before throwing the seat all the way back so that they couldn’t be seen from the window. Shiro pulled him down, kissing him hungrily as Matt fumbled around and shoved his hands up Shiro’s shirt. He grind down against him, panting hard as he kissed down his jaw and to his neck.  
  
“God… I missed this..” Shiro whispered, pulling Matt closer. The other chuckled, biting at his neck before sucking and licking at the mark. He moaned loudly, arching up into him as his hand went up Matt’s shirt.  
  
“It’s barely been two days..” Matt said with a smirk. “I can barely keep my hands off you for a moment.” Shiro purred, making Matt blush.  
  
“Now, that’s a sight I don’t see very often.” He smirked, looking at the red across his boyfriend’s face before kissing his lips again. “I can’t help I need you more than the air I breathe.” He whispered into Matt’s ear.  
  
Matt let out a squeak before pouncing on him. He bit and licked at his neck, marking the other possessively. “I feel the same.. and I’m going to wreck you tonight.” He purred, smirking as he pulled up to see his face. “Daddy.” He added with a wicked smirk.  
  
Shiro let out a shaky breath before pulling him down into another kiss, holding him down with his thighs on either side of Matt. They went at it for a while before Keith hit the car. “You’re going to be arrested for parking. The attendant over there is like two seconds away from calling Security.” He informed them.  
  
Matt sat up, pulling his shirt back on before getting out. Keith turned to Shiro, who righted his seat and pulled on his shirt. He gave his brother a sheepish grin as Keith crossed his arms and tried to warm himself up. “Cold?” Shiro asked him, grabbing Matt’s hoodie and holding it over.  
  
Keith eyed it before giving in and pulling it over his tshirt. He got back into the car, grabbing the last sandwich as Matt packed up and got back into the car. They drove off, waving at the disgruntled attendant who had most likely been watching Matt and Shiro get it on.  
  
“How much longer until we are there?” Keith asked around his sandwich, snatching Shiro’s snapback and pulling it down around his ears.  He was starting to not like how cold it was beginning to be.  
  
Matt chuckled. “Maybe another two, three hours?” He said, looking down at the GPS. “Not that long.” He assured him and Keith sat back with a sigh and tried to finish his sandwich. Shiro connected his phone to the car and the g note at the beginning of Welcome to the Black Parade played over the speakers.  
  
“Come on… you know you want to.” Shiro smirked at him through the rearview mirror. Keith shook his head making Shiro take a large breath and belt out the first few words of the song. Keith abandoned the sandwich with a sigh and joined in, grinning after a bit.  
  
Matt shook his head at them both as they approached the border for West Virginia. 

* * *

  
  
A few hours later they arrived at Matt’s neighborhood, windows down and music blasting. Both Keith and Shiro were singing loudly to Dope by BTS, hitting all the notes and Keith even rapping steadily with the singer.  
  
Matt blew past his driveway by accident and slammed on the breaks before dropping his car into reverse and whizzing back. He hit the trash can as he turned, making the loudest fucking sound as the front door was opened.  
  
Matt parked in the driveway, laughing as Keith hung out the window rapping loudly in Korean. Matt opened the door and got out, getting the evil eye of his old neighbor. “GOOD MORNING MR. FERRIS!” He yelled at the old man who upon hearing the Korean and seeing Keith practically climbing out the window, looked horrified and retreated hurriedly back to his home.  
  
Matt laughed before looking over at the person standing on the porch. He waved, hurrying over to them as Keith got out, still singing along with the song and not even paying attention to anything as he moved towards Shiro who was still in the car.  
  
Shiro was laughing at him, shoving his arm out the window and flipping him off with his uncovered prosthetic.  
  
Matt reached the door, pulling the smaller boy out and hugging him tightly. The boy grinned up at his brother before turning to watch Shiro and Keith arguing (not in English) before Keith sighed and started to do the actual dance from the music video as he singed.  
  
“Is that your friend?” He asked his brother, smirking. Keith was in Matt’s Doctor Who hoodie, black fingerless gloves, tight ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. He had on Shiro’s snapback with his hair shoved inside it and the word FUCK over the top.  
  
“KEITH!!” Matt yelled, getting the other’s attention before he laughed and hurried over to him. Keith came to a stop next to Matt, who turned to the guy standing next him. He was a little shorter than Matt, a large beanie pulled down over his hair. He had the largest round glasses that Keith had ever seen and was wearing a baggy star wars shirt and jeans.  
  
“Keith, meet my brother.” Keith nodded, holding out his hand to the other. “Pidge Gunderson. Nice to meet you. My brother has literally told me nothing about you.” He said, turning to look at Keith fully. Keith froze staring at the man in front of him. His hand wavered a bit before Pidge shook it.  
  
_PIDGE…. AS IN ACESTHETIC PIDGE… IN FRONT OF HIM… WHICH MEANT-_  Keith didn’t get to finish his internal freak out because they were all interrupted. A tall lanky Cuban guy had just thrown his bike down and was running up to the porch.  
  
“Duuuude I could hear that all the way to my fucking house!” He laughed, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He righted himself before leaning on Pidge. “Help me Pidgeon, I’m dying, it’s too hot..” He whined as Pidge shoved him. “Get off me with your sweat!”  
  
Keith swallowed hard, trying to stay calm and not hyperventilate. This was worse. Worse than the two days in the car with his brother and Matt. Worse than anything else. He could hear the sirens in the back of his head, screaming ‘ _abort mission_.’ He could hitchhike and get a hotel, he could sleep in the car, under a bridge, with a hobo, **_ANYTHING_ ** would be better than what he was facing. He looked up staring into the blue eyes he had become so familiar with.  
  
Lance _fucking_   McClain, aka blue_Sharpshooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the angst and the cliff hanger! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Shoutout to all the messages and comments and kudos! You guys are soooo wonderful! I read everyone of them and I love them! Thank you!
> 
> Please comment what you like about the fuck and what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #save a horse, ride a Daddy- Lance 2K17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST WOW GUYS! WOW! ALMOST 3,000 VIEWS AND OVER 400 KUDOS??!!! THAT'S INSANE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 
> 
> My inbox is literally filled, and I read them all and love all your comments and I love that you love my writing and it just makes me squeal every time I see a new one. I just suck at replying! 
> 
> School is in a week, and I'm gonna be busy busy, but I will still update! ALSO I AM STILL SHOOK OVER SEASON 3 AND THE OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK!! 
> 
> I spent so much time trying to find out how a texan accent works in writing, I watched over a dozen accent videos and I've come to the conclusion that it's pretty much how I talk, on paper at least. I had to change a bit because I sound like a Georgian redneck hillbilly, not a texan. I just really wanted to make it sound right.

Before Keith could say anything, or Matt could introduce him to Lance they were all interrupted as Shiro joined them.  He was clad in a light jacket that was covering up his prosthetic, with a simple tshirt underneath, jeans and sneakers.  
  
Both Pidge and Lance stopped talking and froze staring at Shiro as he walked up and stood next to Matt. Lance let out a long whistle, looking Shiro over who blushed lightly. “Damn, Daddy you fine!” Lance purred, and for once Pidge nodded in agreement.  
  
Matt frowned at him, moving in front of Shiro possessively. “I’m the only one that gets to call him that, McClain. He’s mine.” He said leaning up and kissing Shiro’s lips softly.  
  
Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. “I fuckin’ didn’t need to know that.” He muttered, looking anywhere but at Lance or Pidge. This was not the way he thought he would meet Blue. Hell, he never thought he _would_ meet Blue. This was not what he had in mind, him drooling over his brother while he was pretty much ignored by the two people he had wanted to see most in the world. He crossed his arms biting his lip as he turned back to Matt and Shiro.  
  
“Hold up! Stop and rewind!” Pidge yelled as Lance gawked, sputtering. “What the hell?!” The Cuban yelled in disbelief.  
  
“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Pidge told Matt as the other pulled away.  Matt grinned, looking over at his brother. “Pidge, this is my boyfriend Shiro. And that’s his brother Keith. They go to school with me in Dallas.”  
  
“WHEN DID YOU TURN GAY?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN TEXAS?!” Lance all but screamed.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. “I’ve always been gay. I’ve just never really liked anyone before.”  
  
Lance looked offended. “Ouch. That hurts.” He said dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. He then looked over to Keith. “Who’s the emo?” He grinned.  
  
Keith frowned at him, glaring. “I’m not a fuckin’ emo.” He told him, his accent very thick and muffling the words a bit.  
  
“Sure.” He turned to Pidge, muttering something in Spanish that made the smaller guy chuckle.  Lance moved to Shiro. “Lance McClain, nice to meet you.” Shiro shook his hand, biting his lip to keep the laughter from spilling. This was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He was so glad they had done this. So glad that Matt had invited them to stay. He knew that Keith was literally dying on the inside. He could see his brother slowly welting and wanting nothing more than to fangirl but he couldn’t without giving away who he was.  
  
“Takashi Shirogane. Though most people call me Shiro.” He introduced himself. “This is my brother, Keith Kogane.” He pulled Keith over in front of him, almost into the personal bubble of the Cuban. Keith gawked at his brother murderously. Shiro just smiled.  
  
“Thank you for letting us stay here.” Shiro continued as Lance looked Keith over, licking his lips before looking over him at Shiro.  
  
“Again, what the fuck happened in Texas and if everyone there is this fucking fine I need to transfer.” Lance purred.  
  
“What happens in Texas, stays in Texas.” Matt smirked, holding onto Shiro possessively.  
  
“Sure, Sure. If I was you, I’d ride that so hard,  they’ll have to take me out to the pasture and shoot me.” Lance smirked as Pidge groaned. “And there we go.” He told them with a sigh.  
  
Shiro laughed as Keith looked like he wanted to murder Lance. Pidge joined in laughing at the look that Keith was giving Lance.  
  
“What? Save a horse, ride a Daddy. Everyone knows that.” Lance smirked as Matt groaned. “Fuck you McClain.” He reached up, playing with Shiro’s collar and showing off the marks he had made on his neck.  
  
Lance turned to Keith with a smirk. “Want to saddle up for a ride with me later, Cowboy?” He purred.  
  
“Lance!” Pidge said with a snort as Matt smacked his forehead. Shiro burst out laughing as Keith grit his teeth and moved his hand to his back pocket. Both Matt and Shiro eyes widened and they both moved forward with a collective, “No!”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, placing his knife back in the holder, before sighing and turning back to Lance. “Sorry, but like they say everything is bigger in Texas and I don’t think you could handle my buck, much less have the balance to ride me.” He purred, turning on his heel before going back to the car.  
  
Lance looked at him, mouth hanging down in surprise as Pidge doubled over in laughter. Matt smirked as he watched him go. “That’s my Jr.” He said proudly. Shiro shook his head as he watched his brother walk off. This was going to be a very fun two weeks. He turned back to Pidge and Lance. “Don’t mind my brother, he’s just having a hissy fit.” He chuckled.  
  
Lance snorted at the saying while Pidge hit him in the shoulder. “Go inside before I tell Dad.” He shoved him towards the door. Lance whined, walking into the house. Pidge smiled at Shiro before looking to his brother. He gave him a narrowed glare. “You and me have to talk later.” He said before pulling Matt into a tight hug. Shiro turned towards Keith. “Are you getting the luggage or you just standing there like a lump on a log?!” He called. Keith flipped him off. “I’m fixin’ to!”  
  
Pidge chuckled, moving to go help him, which startled Keith. He bit his lip before giving Pidge a smile. “Thanks.”  
  
Pidge smiled, grabbing a duffle. “No problem. Sorry about Lance, he.. he really doesn’t make good first impressions.”  
  
Keith smirked. “You mean he lets his mouth overload his ass?” He started to pull the bags from the car and set them down on the driveway.  
  
“Yeah, kinda, but he’s relatively harmless. All bark not bite.” Pidge smirked with a chuckle. “Do I know you?” He asked, looking at Keith with a calculating gaze.  
  
“No… Not that I know of.” He said calmly, shrugging his shoulders but internally sweating. How was he supposed to get through two weeks without anyone knowing who he was?!  
  
Pidge shrugged. “You just kinda remind me of someone.”  He said with a frown.

* * *

  
  
Matt pulled Shiro away upstairs so that he could put his stuff in his room, which is where he would be staying for the next two weeks. Which left Keith with Pidge and Lance in the living room. It really was a nice sized room, almost bigger than Keith and Shiro’s apartment put together. Though their apartment was more of a shack so that wasn’t really hard to do.  
  
Keith dropped his duffle and suitcase where he was standing, looking around. It was the typical nuclear family living room, with a fireplace and family portrait over the mantle. Keith stepped closer to the mantle, looking at the many frames long it. The big picture in the middle stood a tall man that looked just like Matt, Matt on the left side and Pidge on the right, and Lance in the middle beaming. The picture couldn’t have been very old, so it must have been taken in the summer. That summer had been hell. Shiro was depressed and Keith was bored. Having Matt there for ten months and then he was just gone really screwed with Shiro and Keith. Shiro got work as a T.A. and Keith started doing youtube videos to pass  the time.  It’s hard to believe that almost a year ago.  
  
The other pictures on the mantle were baby pictures of Matt, Pidge and Lance. Actually, Lance was in pretty much everything, looking like an adopted accessory to a very white family. Keith had his fair share of that experience growing up. His thoughts were interrupted as Pidge walked over to him. “We didn’t know you were coming so, there really isn’t a room for you to sleep.”  
  
Keith frowned. _Great.  
  
_ “But,” He continued, “You can either sleep in the game room or on the couch in Lance’s room.” He suggested. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Keith choked a bit at the options. OH _HELL_ NAH! He thought before clearing his throat. “Game room will be fine.”  
  
“Good.” Lance said turning to Pidge. “Bro, don’t be offering up people’s room like that. If anything, he should stay in yours because you and Matt have the biggest ones.” He frowned.  
  
“My own brother doesn’t even go into my room, much less a stranger I don’t even know.” Pidge told him, making Keith feel a bit awkward. Lance waited a beat and when Pidge didn’t continue Lance gave him a look. “Oh sorry, no offense.” He added, giving apologetic puppy eyes to Keith.  
  
The dark haired guy shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m used to it from your brother.”  
  
Pidge laughed. “Sounds like Matt.” He said as Lance looked to the older man that had stepped into the room. Keith recognized him from the portraits, so he guessed it was Pidge and Matt’s dad.  
  
“There’s my two sons!” He called, pulling Pidge and Lance into a tight hug. “Hey Pops.” Lance smiled, hugging him back with Pidge. “I was thinking of going out for dinner? Would you guys like to come with me? If not you have to make dinner yourselves.” The man continued before letting them go. He looked over at the awkward Keith.  
  
“Oh, hello there! You must be the boyfriend.” He said moving to Keith, who looked completely confused. “No, that’s Matt’s boyfriend’s brother.” Pidge said before looking at his dad. “You knew?!”  
  
Sam smiled at him. “Of course I knew.” He turned back to Keith. “Sam Holt, pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Keith Kogane.” Keith said, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Since everyone is here, we will go out for dinner! Where should we go?” He asked, turning to Pidge and Lance.  
  
“Let’s go to Savannah’s.” Lance gushed almost and Pidge seconded that. “I’ve missed going there while at campus.” Pidge commented as Matt and Shiro joined them.  
  
“Hey, Dad.” Matt greeted. Shiro stood up straighter, trying to be presentable. Sam turned and walked over to Matt and ruffled his head. “Hello third son, I knew I was missing something.” He joked.  
  
Matt frowned. “Oh my god Dad. I am literally the only here with your SURNAME, with your EYES and I was NAMED after you!” He said, crossing his arms as Sam smirked, Pidge and Lance snickering in the back.  
  
“Maybe if you hadn’t ran off to Texas, I wouldn’t have been able to claim my rightful place as the Alpha sibling.” Lance teased.  
  
“You better be glad my brother likes you for some reason.” Matt threatened. “I swear McClain!”  
  
Lance smiled, moving up and pulling Matt in a headlock. “Oh, you know you love me.” He said, rubbing his fist over Matt’s hair.  Sam smiled. “Aww, I love seeing my boys getting along.”  
  
Lance grinned. “Yes, see all this sibling love.” He said as Matt struggled. “I WILL END YOU LANCE!!”  
  
Sam turned to Shiro, smiling at him. “You must be Shiro. I’m Sam, Matt’s dad.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out. Shiro shook it. “Nice to meet you, thank you so much for letting us stay in your home.”  
  
Sam waved it off. “It’s no problem.” His grip tightened on Shiro’s hand and he pulled him closer. His smile still on his face. “You hurt my boy and I _will_ make sure you are never heard from again.” He whispered under his breath.  
  
Shiro swallowed hard. “Sir, I love your son very much, and I will do anything in my power to make him happy, wither it’s with me or not. I could never hurt him, I don’t have it in me to ever do it.” He said earnestly. “Matt… he’s.. way out of my league but for some reason, he likes me and I find that a miracle in itself.” He looked away, his face flushing a bit.  
  
Sam let go of his hand. “Right answer, son.” He said before turning to find that Pidge had released Matt from Lance’s clutches. “I like him.” Sam said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Shiro. “We can keep him.”  
  
Matt beamed at Shiro proudly. “Good, because I plan on keeping him.” He chuckled. Pidge made a cooing sound and they went back to bickering.  
  
“So we are going to Savannah’s. Anything dietary I need to know before I make the reservations?” Sam asked around.  
  
“I’m lactose intolerant and Shiro doesn’t eat meat.” Keith piped up from his spot.  Sam nodded, turning back to Shiro. “Do you eat fish?” He asked him.  
  
“Yes, sir, I do. It’s mostly just red meat I don’t eat.” Shiro nodded. “Good.” Sam turned to leave. “We will leave in a few hours to let our guest settle in, shower and what not. Driving from Texas must have been very unpleasant.”  
  
_Understatement of the Century._  Keith thought as he grabbed his bags. Matt moved to go to his room, while Lance and Pidge stayed in the living room. Lance had pulled his phone out, biting his lip.  
  
“What’s up?” Pidge asked him.  
  
“He’s still hasn’t messaged me back. It’s been almost two days now.” Lance complained, making Pidge frown. “I’m sure Red will. Probably busy.”  
  
Keith nearly choked, barging pass them and following Shiro up the stairs, who was grinning. Once in the game room, Keith rounded on Shiro. “I swear to everything that if you knew about this and didn’t tell me, I’ll forget you’re blood and I will stab you.” Keith threatened.  
  
Shiro held his hands up in defeat. “I swear I didn’t know.” He chuckled. “Like seriously, I didn’t know that his brother was Pidge.”  
  
“It’s your boyfriend, you’ve be dating for like a year and a half. How did you not know?” Keith hissed, still suspicious.  
  
Shiro looked away, scratching at the back of his neck. “We never really talked about family because he knew it was a sore subject to me. I never seen any pictures of his family. He doesn’t have any in his apartment. Except one, in his top drawer. It was of a small girl, an old girlfriend maybe.” He said with a shrug. He bit his lip before continuing. “I never thought it would last so.. I never asked any questions.. I thought he might.. just act like nothing happened when he came back from summer vacation.” He admitted.  
  
Keith relaxed, moving to Shiro and squeezing his shoulder. “Matt loves you.” He told him, making Shiro smile. “And I swear if this is some prank that y’all concocted, just remember y’all have to be in a car with me all the way back to Texas. That’s a very long time to think of shit.” He smirked.   
  
Shiro laughed. “I’m going to change.” He told him, moving to go to Matt’s room. Keith sighed loudly, shoulders dropping. Shiro turned back to him. “Are you going to be alright?” He asked him. Keith nodded. “I guess, I mean I don’t have a choice.”  
  
Shiro lingered a bit before leaving him to gather his clothing for a shower.  Keith pulled his phone out and looked at the little red one above his youtube app. He sighed, opening it up and looking at the message in his inbox.  
  
_Meet me at the festival and I will.  
-Blue  
_

* * *

  
  
Matt was on his computer when Shiro walked in. The older man grinned sheepishly as he stood there in the middle of the largest room he had ever seen a little awkwardly. “Come in, Kashi, you don’t have to be nervous. I know it’s a lot.. to process.” He said, turning in his desk chair.  
  
Shiro chuckled, moving to his bag and unpacking some clothing. “It’s not that. I just never pictured this when you talked about your home.”  Yeah, the idea of his boyfriend having this kind of money, when he and Keith literally lived in a shack was a bit off putting. Like what was he supposed to offer him now, that he knew he had all of this.  
  
Matt got up and moved to him, hugging his waist from behind. “It doesn’t change anything…” He whispered to him. “I’m the same person. I can just provide for you more now that you know.” He chuckled against his back. Shiro twisted to look at him. “What do you mean more?”  
  
Matt smirked. “It kinda puts a guy off when you pay for everything.” He purred. “And I’ve been dying to spoil you.” He nuzzled against him.  
  
Shiro laughed loudly, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you, Kitten?” He asked, running a hand through the other’s hair.  
  
“Hopefully not be turned off by all this.” He said sheepishly, blinking up at him with wide puppy dog eyes. Shiro felt his knees go weak and he bit his lip as he melted. He couldn’t deny Matt anything when he looked at him like that. He turned in his grip, leaning down and kissing his lips softly. “Of course not.”  
  
Matt kissed him back, pulling away with a giggle. “Good.” He moved back to his desk as Shiro pulled off his shirt and rummaged around for another one.  
  
“DAMN SON!” Pidge whistled from the doorway, eyeing Shiro up and down. Shiro stood up, trying to cover his arm and chest up with a shirt as he blushed.  Matt rolled his eyes. “What is it Pidge?”  
  
Pidge chuckled, taking that as an invitation to walk in. “Dad wants to know if you just wanted him to give you cash this month since you’re here.” He asked, moving to stand next to him as Matt typed. “That’s fine.” The older one said, before talking about computers and programs with his younger brother as Shiro finished changing.  
  
Shiro turned to see Pidge counting out money into his brother’s palm. “Five hundred, trust me. Dad nearly killed me last time.” He turned, looking Shiro over again before turning back to Matt. “Damn, high fucking five. You got some game.” He held his hand up and Matt smirked high-fiving him. He left after that and Shiro smiled at Matt. “Allowance?”  
  
Matt looked away sheepishly. “My dad might joke that he forgets about me, but he’s super protective and worries that I’m going to be stuck in Texas without money.” Matt explained. Shiro moved to him, leaning down and kissing him softly. “Get dressed.” He purred. “Tonight, you have a promise to keep.”

* * *

  
  
Keith walked out of the shower, gloves in place and drying his hair. He wore a faded MCR shirt and some ripped jeans. He padded towards the game room bare footed but was stopped by Pidge. The smaller guy grabbed him, leaning in and sniffing him. Keith looked at him strangely before Pidge pulled back with a laugh.  
  
“Lance is going to fucking kill you.” He chuckled.  
  
“Why?” Keith asked, confused. “What did you use to shower with?” Pidge asked him. Keith shrugged. “Some blue shit that looked like shampoo and some other shit that said body wash, though I don’t see the point of soap fucking shimmerin’. You just use it to wash your ass.”  
  
Pidge doubled over, laughing. “That blue shit cost almost fifty bucks a bottle and the body wash is from Lush and it costs almost the same.” He wheezed.   
  
Keith gawked at him. “Who’s the dumb shit that spent fiddy bucks on soap?!” He yelled.  
  
Pidge couldn’t breathe at this point, he was laughing so hard. “It’s.. Lance’s.” He wheezed out as the aforementioned person walked towards them.  
  
“What’s going on?” Lance asked them. Keith turned his disgusted face towards Lance. “You pay fuckin’ fiddy bucks for soap!”  
  
Lance looked him before his eyes narrowed. “What the fuck man, did you use my soap?!”  
  
“H-He did… and your quote ‘blue shit that looked like shampoo.’” Pidge wheezed out.  
  
Lance looked betrayed. “That’s a total invasion of my personal property!”  
  
“Then don’t have it in the bathroom.” Keith said, walking pass him to go to the game room. Lance gawked at him as Pidge shook his head, wiping tears from under his glasses. “I like him.”  
  
“He’s an ass!” Lance frowned, watching him go.  
  
“New guy _dos_ , Lance _cero._ ” Pidge smirked as Lance shoved him.  


* * *

  
  
Savannah’s turned out to be a very fancy restaurant in a luxury state house. Keith immediately regretted his clothing choice.  Matt was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks, as was Pidge and Lance. He turned to Shiro, who was looking as much out of place with his sweats and long sleeve shirt. He hung back as they were seated at a half booth, half table in the back, secluded and dimly lit. Keith pulled his beanie down lower over his head as the waiter passed out menus and took drink orders. Lance ordered some cocktail along with a soda, while Matt and Pidge ordered just sodas. Shiro was a little hesitant on ordering but after an encouraging squeeze of his hand from Matt, he ordered a soda. Which got Sam to ask if Shiro liked beer. Shiro smiled and they discussed it for a bit before Sam ordered them both some brews. Keith looked down at his hands as he ordered water. The waiter left to get their drinks after that.  
  
Keith just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him up. He was stuck in the fanciest restaurant he had ever been in, sandwiched between Pidge and Lance of all people. He looked down at his menu and nearly had a fit at the prices before looking over to Shiro, feeling a panic attack bubbling up to the surface.  
  
Lance looked over at Keith before understanding the look on his face. “Hey, here.” He said, moving his hand and covering up the side with the prices. “What do you want to eat?” He asked him softly. Pidge turned to look at them with a smile. Keith pulled the beanie from his head, twisting it in his lap. “I’m not really hungry.” He frowned at him. Shiro looked over to where Keith was, worried but before he could do anything Lance gave a sigh. “Dude, I can hear your stomach growling from all the way over here. Either you pick something or I pick it for you.” He told him, keeping his hand right where it was.  
  
“Fine.” Keith growled, looking over the choices before picking the crab cakes and soup. Lance smiled, pulling up the menu and not even letting Keith see the price. He held Keith’s menu hostage until the waiter came back and Lance ordered for both of them.  Pidge chuckled a bit and Shiro grinned at the ease of which Lance had handled his brother.  
  
“So Keith, what do you do?” Pidge asked him, sipping his soda and dishing up appetizers. Lance placed some on a plate and placed it in front of Keith before taking an empty glass and halving his soda with him.  
  
“Um.. I go to school with Matt. Journalism major.” He told him as he picked at the fried Calamari. “What is this?” He asked, directing the question to Lance. The Cuban smiled up at him. “Calamari. Squid.”  
  
Keith covered his mouth horrified and looked around the table but there wasn’t much he could do about it. Pidge bit his lip, grabbing a napkin. “Here.” He said, making Keith turn around. Pidge froze, staring at him. With his mouth and nose covered up, the resemblance was uncanny, and there was just too many coincidence and everything added up. Keith took the napkin, spitting out the bit into it and wiping his mouth.  
  
“That was disgusting.” He glared at Lance. “Good thing you choose your own food.” Lance smirked.  
  
Keith took a large gulp of his soda, trying to wash his mouth out from the taste. Sam took pity on him and offered some bread and Garlic, which he accepted gratefully.

“So Keith, do you do any social media? Because you look really familiar.” Pidge said casually. Keith inhaled the bread in shock and started to choke. Lance had to hit him on the back a few times and helped him drink some water.  
  
“No, not really. I think I had a myspace, but that’s about it.” Keith told him. Lance groaned. “Let me guess, Edge Lord 666 and MCR played in the background on loop. Don’t tell me you had a vampirefreaks account too.” He sighed. Shiro burst out laughing, covering his face and looking away.  
  
“Shiro, I will cut ya.” Keith threatened.  
  
“He… H-He had one… Called Jackknife Suicide with x’s between it.” Shiro wheezed out. Keith glared at him as all three sibling laughed. “I know where ya sleep.” Keith hissed.  
  
“If I had a nickel for ever’ time ya threaten me with that, I would be able to afford my own college tuiton.” Shiro laughed, trying to compose himself.  
  
“Jackknife Suicide?!” Lance gasped, covering his face as his shoulders shook. “That’s about as bad as this guy I know online. Calls himself Kill Joy.” He grinned as Pidge chuckled next to him. “Hey, I like Red, asshole.” He said with a smirk. “I do too.” Lance said shaking his head. “If the asshole would ever message me back.”  
  
The conversation was cut short after that because the food arrived. Keith thought Shiro was going to cry at how good his food tasted and Keith didn’t blame him. It was amazing. Lance smirked at him, filling his glass back up with the soda from his own as Pidge held his attention with a conversation about aliens of all things.  
  
By the time it came for dessert, they had lost Lance to his phone. He kept refreshing the page over and over, frowning. He typed out something before sending it and locking his phone. “You don’t think I spooked him do you Pidge?” Lance asked, propping his chin up with his hand.  
  
Pidge grinned. “No, I don’t think you did.” He smirked, looking at Keith before turning their glaze on Lance. “What did you send him?” He asked.  
  
Keith was about to ask them what they were talking about when his phone vibrated in his pocket. His hand automatically moved to his pocket and was about to fish it out, Pidge smirking knowingly now that it was conformed slightly in his mind. Keith froze, acting like he meant to wipe his hands on his jeans before looking over the dessert menu.  
  
“Well, I asked him if he was okay. This radio silence is fucking killing me. My heart can’t take it, Pidgey.” He sighed, looking over at Keith. “I will take that menu too.” He warned the other, making Keith freeze and slump in his chair.  
  
“Didn’t he say he was traveling soon? Maybe he’s just having some phone troubles.” Pidge smirked. Lance couldn’t be this dense. Hell it took Pidge not even a few hours to figure it out, and he wasn’t even the one that had dissected every bit of Red’s videos.  
  
“Maybe…” Lance let out a breath and looked over the menu. “Want to split a Crème Brule?” He asked Keith.

“What’s in it?” Keith asked, a little hesitant.  
  
Lance took a moment before mentioning for the waiter. He came over with a smile. “Hi, my friend here is lactose intolerant, but would really love a dessert, is there anything you can do for him?” He smiled widely at the waiter, batting his eyes playfully. The waiter became flustered and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” Lance winked at him. “You are so sweet.” He purred, before the waiter smiled and hurried  towards the kitchen.  
  
The smile dropped in an instant. “Problem solved. He might even give it to us for free.” He told Keith as the other gaped at him and Pidge laughed. Keith shook his head, looking away from him and drinking the rest of his soda.  
  
The waiter didn’t disappoint. Keith was served coffee soaked lady fingers, a handful of different berries and fruits, along with dark chocolate shavings. He was also given a few different dipping sauces. Hell his dessert looked better than everyone else’s and Pidge was kinda jealous.  
  
Lance smirked, beckoning the waiter over and leaning close whispering into his ear with a smirk. The waiter took out his notepad, jolted something down and handed it over to Lance with a grin. He then went back to work.  
  
“What did he give you?” Matt asked, laughing. Lance grinned, holding the paper up and shooting finger guns towards Matt. “He gave me his phone number. His name is Terrance.”  
  
Pidge groaned. “No, Lance no! Not another Evan, please god.” He begged.  
  
The Cuban boy looked at the piece of paper with a grin. “Lance, Maybe.” He purred, licking his lips.  
  
Keith grabbed the paper out of his hand, folding it and using Pidge’s steak knife, stabbed it to the table. The only way that Lance would get it back would be ripping it to pieces. Sam laughed along with Pidge as Shiro looked amused and Matt just shook his head. Lance deflated. “What da fuq man?!” He stared at the paper helplessly.  
  
“Apparently the universe says no.” Pidge laughed.  
  
“Fucking cock block.” Lance pouted as Keith finished up his dessert, sharing it with Pidge. “I see how it is.” Lance frowned, looking at them.  
  
Sam payed and everyone got their boxes before heading out. Keith waited for everyone to go, Pidge hanging back around the corner to watch him. Keith pulled the knife from the table, crumpling the paper up and dropping it into his water glass. He glared at the waiter with a look no one could mistake for anything other than ‘ _back off’_ , got up with his box and walked out.  
  
Pidge squealed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
1 _. Lance was a fucking idiot._  
2\. _Keith was Red._  


* * *

  
  
After apologizing to Sam about knifing the table and a stern lecture from Shiro, Keith went to the game room. He marathon Supernatural with Pidge for a while before falling asleep on his makeshift bed.  
  
He woke suddenly later that night, looking around the dark room. He grabbed his phone, hitting the button and groaning slightly at the time. 3am. What the hell had woke him up? He got his answer as a hushed giggled carried through the wall his futon was pressed against.  
  
He rolled his eyes before turning over and trying to go back to sleep. The giggling was replaced with slight gasps and hurried whispers. Keith moved, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
_“K-Kashi….Come here..”  
  
“What is it, Kitten? Do you want to be on top?”  
  
_ Oh **HELL** nah! Keith thought, using the flashlight on his phone and moving to his bag, searching for his headphones.  
  
“ _You feel so good.._ ” Shiro’s groan was hushed but Keith could hear it as if he was in the same room as them. He placed his phone down, trying to cover his ears as he looked. He was going to need some brain bleach after this.  
  
Matt’s answering gasp and “ _I’m gonna ride you so hard you won’t be able to walk, Daddy_..” Made Keith desperately dump his entire bag out on the floor, trying to find his headphones. He did not leave them in Texas. No he did not! He shoved all his things back into his bag as he heard the squeak of the bed and Matt growling. He grabbed his phone and his blanket, running out of the room.  
  
It didn’t take long to find Lance’s room.  It had _#Sharpshooter_ on the door in blue. He kicked it open, walking in and using his phone as a flashlight to find the couch.  
  
Lance jerked up, his gel eye mask making him look like an alien. “Keith?” He mumbled, confused. Keith closed the door, moving to the couch. “I forgot my headphones in Texas.” He growled, faceplanting onto the couch and didn’t say another word or move again.   
  
“What?” Lance slurred, before fumbling with his phone to check the time. He swore before going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is Jealous.  
> Jealous people should not have access to knives. XD
> 
> And yes, I be a tease with the Shatt, but there will be real Shatt later on I promise.
> 
> I hope everyone liked it! Please comment and let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, so sorry it took a bit to write this chapter! School be kicking my ass. Week one down and week two to go. I'm also doing this when I should be finishing up my analysis of Beowulf, but shhhh it's not due til tomorrow at midnight. 
> 
> I want to thank Starfan14 for the fabulous idea of Lance dancing to Chantaje by Shakira. It's an awesome song and it's music video is good shit! So thank you again!!
> 
> There are so many references in this chapter, it's not even funny. I will be putting the links down at the bottom for everyone to look at.
> 
> Also I do not speak spanish at all. I used google translate and lyrictranslation for everything so if it's wrong, I am so sorry. 
> 
> GUYS, THIS STORY HAS ALMOST 4K VIEWS!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I READ ALL COMMENTS AND MY LITTLE GAY HEART GOES DOKI DOKI!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Keith woke slowly the next morning, blinking awake in his cocoon he had made on the couch. Low music, a pop-ish sounding exotic beat, was playing in the room. He moved his fingers up, edging the covers down from his eyes, his head resting sideways on the couch cushion. Lance was standing in front of a large vanity, in barely there boxer briefs. They hung low, showing off his hips and barely covering up his ass. He had a tank top tied up showing off killer tan colored abs. He was rubbing something onto his face as he sung loudly to the music, which was in Spanish.  
  
Keith felt his mouth go dry as he watched him discreetly from his place on the couch, not daring to move or even _breathe._ Lance moved back, staring at himself in the mirror before smiling. He stood back, moving his hips in a way that should be fucking illegal, Keith thought.  
  
“Como tú me tientas, cuando tú te mueves. Esos movimientos sexys, siempre me entretienen.” He purred, the Spanish rolling off his tongue effortlessly, and Keith felt it like a shot straight to the lower half of his body. He bit back a groan as Lance dipped, shaking his hips like a fucking Shakira clone and making him sweat under his blanket.  
  
Lance smirked moving back to the mirror, humming as he continued to do his face, hips never stopping. Keith closed his eyes, internally cursing him to hell before opening them back up. Lance was doing a check in the mirror, turning around and bouncing his ass in rhythm of the music. Keith did groan out loud that time, making Lance jump a foot in the air out of shock.  
  
“Jesus Fuck! I forgot you were here!” He gasped, hand over his heart. Keith uncovered his head, glaring at him. “I figured since that loud racket woke me up.” He growled, gesturing to the other’s phone.  
  
“Racket? Are you really throwing shade at my music? Mr. Permanently stuck in the 90’s.” He glared back, placing his hand on his hip, jutting it out. “Do not insult the majesty that is Shakira. In my room. I will make you sleep in the game room.” He turned back to the mirror to continue what he was doing as the phone switched to a different song. Keith recognized this one from one of Lance’s dance routine videos. Daddy Yankee if he remembered correctly.  
  
Keith fished his phone out of the couch and looked at his notifications under the blanket. “Do you listen to anything else?” He grumbled, opening his youtube app and looking at the message the other had sent last night at dinner.  
  
_Hey… are you okay? I didn’t mean to come on so strong… I miss talking to you…  
-Blue  
_  
Lance snorted as he moisturized. “No, I listen to a lot of different things.” He turned, grabbing his phone and turned off the song, scrolling through his playlist.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, taking a breath and typing out a response before sending it to the other, biting his lip. It felt weird messaging someone that was literally a few feet away from him.  And he didn’t even know it. What would Lance say if he knew he was Red? Would… would he be disappointed? Lance had already shown that he didn’t really care for him or his appearance. He pretty much dismissed him completely when they met and all throughout dinner, treating him like he didn’t know how to order and getting irritated.  He had even flirted with Shiro _and_ that waiter.  
  
He buried himself under the covers, clutching his phone and closing his eyes. Maybe he’ll tell him….  
  
Lance nearly jumped out of his chair in joy when he saw the notification on his youtube app. He clicked it with batted breath, his anxiety through the roof and almost choking him.  
  
_Sorry.. it’s been pretty busy here and I didn’t really have wifi and my data is shit. I’m the one that started it, Blue. Don’t be. I’m just traveling right now.  
-Red  
_  
Lance squealed, turning back to his playlist picking the perfect song before typing out a reply and sending it. He placed his phone down on the table, smiling from ear to ear and going back to dancing as he finished his beauty routine before going to his closet to get dressed.  
  
Keith looked down at his phone, feeling his breath hitch at the song switch. He knew this song… Lance had always said that it was his fuck all pining song.  
  
**_“Sleep_** _on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe.  
I will stay so the lantern in your heart won’t fade.  
The secrets you tell me I’ll take to my grave  
There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.  
And if you have nightmares, We’ll dance on the bed._

_I know that you love me, love me, Even when I lose my **head.”**  
_  
Keith felt himself mouthing the words to the song as he stared at the notification over his app.  
  
**_“Kiss_** _my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and **hips…”**_ **  
**  
He looked at the message from the other, finally, biting his lip and feeling overly hot and suffocated in the blanket.  
_  
It’s totally alright, my dude, just making sure you were okay. XD I’m surprised I have wifi.  Pidgey’s brother is too occupied with their bae so we can actually make a video today and maybe go live. Idk.  Haha it’s up to pidgey I’m not sure what we are doing today.  
-Blue  
_  
Keith was about to reply when the song changed and started to play one Keith knew by heart. Despacito by Luis Fonsi.  He had watched _that_ dance routine video a million times to the point he could sing the song almost perfectly, even though he had no idea what he was saying. He sounded like a southern trying too hard to speak Spanish, which had both Shiro and Matt rolling with laughter. He shot up from the covers, making sure to keep his hands and wrists underneath the covers and completely covered as he sat up and looked over at Lance. “Could you be anymore stereotypical?” He asked him, regretting it the second the words came out of his mouth like word vomit. It sounded so bad and it wasn’t what he had meant at all.  
  
“Stereotypical? Because I am a Cuban that listens to music in Spanish?” He asked, his hips still moving to the music as he laid out his clothing. “Isn’t that a bit racist?” He asked, turning to him. “Or hypocritical coming from the Japanese dude that was singing to Kpop.”  
  
Keith glared at him. “I’m fuckin’ Korean, you dumb shit.”  
  
“Shiro said he was Japanese last night and I just assumed you were too. My B.” He said apologetically.  
  
“Half brother. Different mothers.” He bit off towards Lance.  
  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” He told him, with a wide smile, his eyes soft and kind.  
  
“Plus, Despacito is a nice song..” Keith trailed off, looking away from the other. “You do not know this song.” Lance laughed. “Mr. Nine Inch Nails.” He said, gesturing to Keith’s shirt.  
  
Keith’s head snapped towards to him and without breaking eye contact, and started to sing the lyrics. “Despacito, Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al oído.” The Spanish was a bit rough, and his accent hitched a bit of the words but they were pronounced as correctly as he could and he actually sung them almost perfectly with the singer. Lance’s mouth dropped in shock and he flushed, hearing his native tongue spoken so roughly, staring completely frozen at Keith.

“Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. Despacito, Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito. Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto, Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito.” Keith finished up, feeling like he had proven his point and smirked. Lance swallowed hard, feeling his knees weaken.  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow. “What? What does it even mean?” He asked curiously. Lance turned even redder. It was a good look on him.  
  
“Um,” He cleared his throat, “Roughly translated, it means, ‘Slowly, I want to breathe your neck. Slowly, let me tell you things in your ears. So that you remember when you're not with me.

Slowly, I want to undress you with kisses. Slowly, to leave my mark on the walls of your labyrinth and make your whole body a manuscript.”  
  
It was Keith’s turn to blush, and he finally broke eye contact with him. He looked down at the couch, picking at fuzz on the inside of the blanket. Lance pulled his sweat shirt on. “I’m.. I’m going to go talk to Pidge..” He grabbed his phone and all but ran out, hoping that Keith hadn’t seen how much that had affected him.

* * *

  
  
Pidge wasn’t even really awake. He was downstairs with Matt and Shiro, grumbling into a very large cup of coffee, his hair standing up in every direction as Matt made breakfast for them all.  
  
“PIDGE! PIDGEON! PIDGEOTTO!! PIDGEOT!” Lance yelled, running down the stairs like a herd of buffalo. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” He continued.  


“KITCHEN!” He yelled back, thanking Shiro with wide eyes as the older man poured more coffee into his mug and started to make a cup for Lance.  
  
“I AM SO FUCKED RIGHT NOW! I HAVE THE WORLD’S LARGEST CASE OF BLUE BA- Hiiiii Shiro!“ He skidded to a stop when he saw that Pidge wasn’t alone. He ran a hand through his hair before grinning sheepishly at Shiro.  
  
“Good morning.” The older man smirked, pushing the mug towards him. “Splash of cream and sugar, right?”  
  
Lance nodded, taking the cup and sipping it hesitantly before grinning with approval. “Perfect. Damn, Matt is lucky.” He joined Pidge at the bar, sitting down next to him.  
  
“Matt is right here and he can hear you, so stop hitting on my boyfriend if you want breakfast.” Matt threatened.  
  
Pidge looked at Shiro, head tilted to the side wondering how Shiro knew that because he didn’t tell him nor did Matt. Lance looked up at Shiro as well with a goofy looking grin. “Your brother always that much of an asshole?” The Cuban boy asked him, making Matt laugh. Shiro shot him a look before turning back to Lance. “He’s not really a morning person.”  


“He’s not really an awake person, more like it.” Matt muttered, plating eggs and toast. Lance grinned. “Yeah I can see that. Also, how does he know Spanish?”  
  
Shiro laughed. “He really got into this one song a while back. Listened to it on repeat to the point of memorizing the words.” It wasn’t really a lie, but he wasn’t going to out his brother until Keith wanted them to know. How the other thought he could keep something like that from these two for two weeks, he didn’t even know.  
  
Pidge turned to Lance as Matt placed food in front of all three of them. “So after breakfast, you wanna make a video?”  
  
Lance nodded. “We need to get my new routine down on video as well and then drive down to see Hunk later today. Also, my Mamá called me earlier and told me that my Abuela would be getting here this evening and that I had to come home for dinner.” He sighed.  
  
Pidge placed his hand over Lance’s in a comforting gesture. “You want me to come over? Are you going to tell her this time?” He asked.  
  
“I don’t know… Not like she’ll believe me, I don’t have a boyfriend and I really haven’t been in a serious relationship since I came out. She might just ignore it like my Mamá does.” He shrugged.  
  
“I could be your fake boyfriend.” Pidge offered. Lance looked a little uncomfortable with that. “No offense, Pidge, but they are kinda transphobic. I mean they aren’t really, they just really don’t understand at all and I don’t want them misgendering you and shit.” He told him quietly. Pidge held his hands up. “It’s cool, I understand. We just need to find you a cis guy.” He grinned. “I bet we can talk Matt into letting us borrow his boyfriend.” Pidge smirked as Matt raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I’ve been here for not even a full day and you are already trying to get me to pimp my boyfriend out?” Matt deadpanned. Pidge giggled and Lance chuckled.  
  
“It’s for a noble cause.” Pidge defended.  
  
“You shouldn’t expect any better from us.” Lance told him which got Matt to nod in agreement. Really he shouldn’t.  
  
“Why can’t you take Keith? Why does it have to be Kashi?” He asked, making Shiro choke on his toast as Pidge laughed loudly and Lance sputtered protests.  
  
“What am I not getting something?” Matt asked, making Shiro and Pidge looked away and Lance gaped at him. “He’s an asshole!” Lance almost shouted at him. “He has no social skills whatsoever!”  
  
“Seems like a perfect match.” Matt shrugged, shutting Lance up completely. “You like assholes, figuratively and literally and you have no social skills whatsoever.” He grinned.  
  
“Oh snap, wicked Sibling BURN!” Pidge laughed, high-fiving Matt. Shiro grinned, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Lance frowned, looking at Shiro. “Why do you like him?”  
  
Shiro laughed. “He never really gave me a choice and I liked it.” The older man replied with a grin as  Matt sat back smugly.  
  
Lance mimicked the sound of a whip with a wide grin. “Someone is fucking whipped.” He chuckled, looking pointedly at Matt. “How do you do it?”  
  
“Who said he does it?” Shiro asked with a smirk.  
  
“DAMMMMMMNN! BRO BAE BURN!!” Pidge laughed as Lance frowned. “Is this roast Lance day or something?” He asked, picking at his food. “Aww Lancey Pants you know we love you.” Pidge cooed at him. “Got a damn way of showing it.” Lance muttered, but smiled.  
  
The conversation lulled a bit as they ate in silence before Matt smiled. “I bet if you bribe Keith with starbucks and maybe that Korean BBQ place in Little Korea, he will do it.” He said, breaking the silence.  Lance looked at him and sighed. “Worth a shot.”  
  
Shiro smiled at him. “He likes Hippos.” He added, making Lance laugh a bit.  
  
When Lance finally made it back to his room, he didn’t see Keith anywhere. The blanket was gone and it looked like the couch had never been touched. He pulled pants on before going to Pidge’s room. He would worry about that later. He had two videos to make and edit. 

* * *

  
  
Keith emerged a few hours later from the game room. He had fallen back asleep after he left Lance’s room only waking because of his stomach growling loudly. It was mid-afternoon and he was surprised to find himself alone in the house. It was eerily quiet as he stepped into the kitchen to find a note from his brother.  
  
_Keith-  
Went out with Matt for a bit. I think Lance and Pidge left too. Be back in a little bit. Matt made you breakfast, it’s in the microwave. Eat it and make sure to take your meds. Call me if you need anything.  
-Shiro_  
  
Keith crumbled the note up and dropped it in the trash as he made his way over to the microwave. He ate in silence, not use to the space and not wanting to even touch anything because everything looked so expensive and shiny.  
  
After breakfast, he went back to the game room and pulled out his laptop and checked his mail while he took his meds. He saw that Lance had posted a video that morning. He bit his lip before clicking on the link.  
  


**[Press Play]  
**  
Lance adjusted the camera, the background completely different than his room. It must have been Pidge’s room. There was a ton of space behind him and lots of electronics and parts strolled across the floor. Pidge sat next to him at the desk smiling.  
  
“Hello, guys! Hope you having a great break from school! We are currently posting from Pidge’s bedroom, shocker right?!” Lance laughed.  
  
“We made it back to the mothership in one piece and actually have wifi! It’s so great. So expect many more videos from us while we are on break!” Pidge grinned.  
  
“So just a little story time Vlog for you guys since you seem to love those.” Lance continued. “Gather around, Story time with Lancey!” He said as Pidge snorted.  
  
“As some of you might have heard, Pidge’s brother got a new Bae!” He said before taking a dramatic breath. “This is not a drill! This is not a fucking drill!” Lance said, placing his hands together and pointing them at the camera. “He’s a fucking dad! He looks like a fucking Dad!” He almost screeched at the camera. “6 foot of fucking yes, could probably bunch press me _and_ Pidge with one hand. I swear to god!” He gushed.  
  
Pidge laughed. “He’s not exaggerating this time guys.” He added, making Lance frown. “Hey!” He said offended and Pidge laughed.  
  
“Anyways, just what the fuck are you guys doing in Texas? Is it something in the water? I swear, just damn.” Lance laughed. “So Pidge’s bro comes home with God’s gift to Gay men everywhere and both Pidge and me are like, ‘Fuck.’”  
  
Pidge propped his chin up on his hand and sighed. “Ever just have that moment when you think, ‘Fuck, I’m so fucking gay?’’ He chuckled.  
  
“All the time.” Lance answered him back. “Well, this is where it gets interesting, because Daddy brought his brother along.” Lance grimaced as Pidge’s eyes widen and he placed his hand over his mouth in shock.  
  
“This guy, this guy could make Mother Theresa cuss him out. He is the most irritating guy I have ever met and he such an asshole. He tried to stab me when we first met!” He said, offended as Pidge moved to try to stop his ranting.  
  
“Ignores me, uses my bath products, and calls me ‘dumb shit’ all within the first few hours of being here.” He said, not paying Pidge any attention. “Then, get this guys, then the fucker, I don’t know, has some kind of objection to me flirting with another guy. I score the number of this hot waiter, and he takes the paper and,” He paused for dramatic effect, “Stabs it, I mean takes a steak knife and fucking stabs the paper to. The.  table.” He rolled his eyes before looking at the camera scandalized. “Who the fuck does that?! Is that like normal Texas behavior? To just stab things and be rude as fucking hell?” Lance took a few breaths, still irritated.  
  
“Then the asshole wakes me up at god awful 3 AM, kicking my fucking door open like he owns the shit. He then complains loudly that he ‘forgot my headphones in texas.’ Like buddy, that’s my problem how?? I don’t give a shit that you could hear your brother fucking his bae. Get over it. That’s life. I can’t even begin to count the times I walked in on my older sisters, sisters plural, fucking some dude when they were supposed to be babysitting. It’s bound to happen when you have siblings.” He took another deep breath. “Do not wake my ass up at 3 am unless you or someone else is bleeding or the Zombie Apocalypse has started. And _DAMN SURE_ don’t kick my door in like you’re the fucking police. This boy has no fucking manners at fucking all.” He sat back, trying to calm himself down.  
  
“Someone’s fucking salty.” Pidge muttered behind his hand.  
  
“Right I am a goddamn pillar of fucking salt. I am a goddamn salt mine.” Lance told him. “And if he had any social media I would roast his fucking ass. But he’s permanently stuck in the 90’s with his fucking myspace page. Like Hello, Billy Ray called and wants his mullet back.” Lance pushed off the desk, mimicking dropping a mic as Pidge looked at him in shock before shaking his head.  
  
 “Anyways, random Lance rant aside, we have big news! We have been invited to Vid Con! We will be having multiple panels throughout the convention and a few meet and greets! It’s going to be so much fun! Neither of us have been to California before, so west coast gonna be fun!” Pidge said excitedly.  
  
Lance perked up at that. “It’s in Anaheim, where Disney Land is so you know your boys going to go there.” He laughed. “And we will vlog the entire thing!”  Pidge nodded in agreement.  The rest of the video was just the two talking about Vid Con and their plans.  
  
                           
**[Replay]  
**  


Keith sat there stewing for a bit before looking down at the comments that had started to pile in. Some of them were asking about Vid Con and such but most of them were about Red. Had Lance talked to Red? Has Lance met Red yet? Is Red going to Vid Con?  What did Red think about him flirting with a waiter?  
  
Keith bit his lip. He had been invited to go to Vid Con, he just didn’t have the money to get there, nor did the prospect of flying or being in a car from Dallas to Anaheim sound very appealing to him. It sounded like fucking torture. It was seven more hours than it took to get here, Keith had looked it up. Not to mention, he really didn’t like people. So, there was not a big push like it had been for the Mothman Festival.  
  
He shoved the laptop closed and put it away. He then got dressed, pulling his gloves down over his wrist before venturing outside to find something to do or to just walk around.  
  
When he walked out the front door, phone in hand, he heard music playing. Pidge and Lance were in the middle of the yard practicing a dance routine with a camera mounted onto a tripod not far from them.  Pidge was in a loose crop top and baggy cargo shorts as he danced. Lance on the other hand had on a douche tank top, a snapback on backwards, low riding jeans and a green jacket tied around his waist. Keith watched them for a bit before Pidge waved at him, getting Lance’s attention.  
  
“Howdy Partner!” Lance yelled, waving with a shit eating grin. Pidge moved to the camera, shutting it off as Keith walked over with a slight frown. Keith pocketed his phone as Pidge pulled out theirs, grinning as the other came to a stop in front of Lance. Keith stared at him, making Lance become a little self-conscious before Keith reached behind him and knocked the snapback off his head. He then caught it, running off. He turned back, flipping Lance as he pulled the hat down onto his own head.  
  
Lance gaped at him before taking off running. “Oh shit!” Keith yelled, turning and running as best he could in his ducted taped converse. The one time he didn’t wear his fucking boots. Lance tackled him to the grass as Keith struggled. Lance rolled him over, straddling his hips as he pulled his hat from him. He sat back on Keith’s thighs as he fixed his snapback back on his head.  
  
“Fuck ya and your fucking long legs.” Keith panted out, trying to catch his breath. Pidge chuckled from where he was standing, phone pointed at them as he recorded the scene. He then uploaded it to his Instagram, tagging Lance in it.  
  
Keith pushed Lance off him, grabbing his broke shoe and hitting the other with it. “Damn son, you need some new ones.” Lance said, standing up and helping Keith up onto his feet. “You sound like Matt.” Keith muttered, trying to get the tape to go back and pulled his foot back into the shoe.  
  
“PIDGE! PACK UP AND LET’S GO TO THE MALL!” Lance yelled at the other as Keith wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the chill air raise goosebumps. Lance looked him over before untying the jacket around his waist. He pulled Keith towards him, placing the jacket around his shoulders. “What are you doing?” He frowned at Lance, looking at him suspiciously. “Nothing.” Lance shrugged before running off to help Pidge.  
  
Keith stood there for a bit before pulling his arms through the jacket. It was very large on his short frame and short arms. The sleeves fell pass his fingertips and went almost to his knees. He pushed the sleeves up a bit, pulling it around himself before burying his nose into the collar. It smelt like sea salt and sweet body spray. His lips twitched a bit before moving back to Pidge. The small boy gave him a knowing look before shoving the stand and the camera bag into Lance’s arms. “Take these inside and meet us at the car.” He told him as Lance whined but stomped towards the house and disappeared inside, leaving him and Keith alone.  
  
Pidge turned towards Keith with a smile. “Nice to finally meet you Red.” He chuckled. Keith’s head snapped up, staring at him in shock. He swallowed hard before looking away. “I don’t know whatcha  talkin’ about.”  
  
Pidge laughed. “It’s okay. I’m not going to tell him nor does he know.” He assured him. “I wasn’t sure at first but after dinner, I knew.” He moved, wrapping his arms around his middle in a hug. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you.”  Keith stood there, staring down at him.  
  
“You are?” He asked, a bit shocked. Pidge didn’t say anything as Keith stood there, arms limp and not hugging him back. Pidge pulled back a bit, looking up at him. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” He asked. “We’re friends.”  
  
Keith looked down at him before slowly bringing his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Yeah.. I..” He didn’t know how to finish his sentence, but Pidge understood. “I don’t care. I’m not exactly like I am online, nor is Lance.  Not everything is as nice as it seems. And no you didn’t disappoint me.” Pidge looked back up at him with wide eyes. “Did I disappoint you?” He asked him.  
  
Keith shook his head. “No.” He told him. Pidge grinned and hugged him again before pulling away. “I promise I won’t tell him.” He said, holding his pinkie up to Keith. The other smirked, locking pinkies with Pidge. “Better.”  
  
Pidge let go and punched him in the arm. “Ow! What da fuck was that for?!” Keith frowned, rubbing his shoulder. “For not telling at least me, loser.” Keith laughed, pushing him a bit.  
  
Pidge grabbed his bag and they walked over to the car. He unlocked it and climbed in, Keith taking the passenger seat. “Don’t worry about Lance. If he hasn’t figured it out yet, I doubt he will.” Pidge turned to Keith as he started the car. “Why don’t you want to tell him?” He asked, curiously.  
  
“I.. saw your new video.” He said simply, looking out of the window. Pidge turned towards him. “I didn’t know he was going to say any of that. I tried to stop him, but you can’t really reign him in when he starts to roll with something. I tried to get him to do another take but he wouldn’t let me.”  Pidge apologized.  
  
“No, it’s okay. I know he didn’t like me. He made it pretty clear at dinner. I just want to get through these two weeks. It’s better if he didn’t know it was me.” He settled back into the jacket as Pidge looked over at him. He wanted to say something… Lance had only been trying to help Keith. He bit his lip before  handing him the AUX cord. “Pick some music cowboy.” He grinned.  
  
Keith looked at him with a frown. “I will punt ya into space.” He threatened and Pidge laughed. When Lance joined them in the car, both Keith and Pidge were singing to something that Lance didn’t know. “What the hell is this?” He asked, popping up between the seats. “I bet you look good on the dancefloor by Arctic Monkeys.” Keith answered before going back to singing.  
  
“Why did you give him the Aux?” Lance whined as Pidge shoved him back. Lance sat back in his seat, buckling up as Pidge pulled out of the driveway.  


* * *

  
  
By the time they got to the Mall, Lance had had enough of Keith’s playlist to last a lifetime. They rolled into the parking lot, blasting something that was from Mindless Self Indulgence. The windows down and both Pidge and Keith screaming the lyrics as Lance sunk down in his seat trying to hide. It was so weird hearing Pidge shout _, ‘I wanna make you horny, but I can’t Get it up!’_  
  
Even worse,  they got stopped in traffic right in front of the entrance, Keith hanging out the window yelling the talking bit at the end. Lance saw some cute girls who were laughing and pointing towards them. Keith flipped them off as Pidge pulled off and parked.  
  
Lance stayed in the back as Pidge turned off the car and got out with Keith. Pidge walked over, taking his hand and pulling his stubborn butt towards the Mall.  He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. It was just Pidge, he didn’t really like people, nor was he a touchy feely kind of person with strangers. So this added with the car ride really didn’t sit well for him. It was just strange, HE WAS NOT JEALOUS OF THE MULLET.  


* * *

  
He was able to shake off the feeling when Pidge pulled him aside, an evil grin spreading across his face. Lance smirked as Pidge grabbed a cowboy hat and pulled out their phone. Lance shook his head, pulling out his own and opening it up to his Instagram. He started to record as Pidge moved close to Keith and placed the hat on his head. Keith turned, giving them a dead stare. “I hate y’all.” Pidge and Lance burst out laughing as Lance grabbed the hat and put it back. He saved it to his story.  
  
After that, it seemed like the three of them fell into place with each other, like they had been friends for years. They had to pull Keith away from a shop that sold knives that he was drooling over the displays. They had to do the same to Pidge in the apple store and Lance when they walked by Lush. They stopped by Starbucks, Pidge ordering for him and Lance while the other hung back with Keith.  
  
“What do you want?” He asked him, making the other look away and cross his arms. “I’m fine.” He said, shrugging it off. Lance rolled his eyes. “Dude, seriously. What kind of coffee do you want?” Lance sighed. It was like pulling teeth to get Keith to admit what he wanted. Keith turned, glaring at him. “I don’t need ya buying me shit.”  
  
“What is your fucking deal man, it’s a fucking coffee.” Lance frowned. “Do you always act like this when someone tries to be nice to you?”  
  
“You aren’t being nice. You’re pitying me.” He shifted uncomfortably. Lance blinked at him a bit shock. “Dude… I’m not pitying you. Just because we want you to have a good time doesn’t mean that we are pitying you.” He said softly. “Just because Pidge has more money than any of us doesn’t mean that he thinks he’s better than us.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” He asked, confused. Lance shook his head with a knowing smile as he threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Don’t worry about it. The only thing you need to think about is what coffee you want.”  
  
Keith looked at him, unsure before looking back at the menu. He loosened up a bit before telling Lance his choice. Lance smirked, moving them to the counter and telling the cashier to get him a venti Caramel Macchiato with Coconut milk in it. He turned to glance at Keith to make sure he had it right. Keith nodded and Lance paid for it.  He then herded Keith over to where Pidge was waiting on their drinks with a knowing smirk.  
  
After they got their drinks, they wondered over to Hot Topic looking around. Lance kept an eye on Keith as the other browsed. Pidge watched Lance before moving to his side. “What are you doing?” He purred at Lance, voice low. Lance smirked, looking pleased with himself. “He needs new things Pidge. Look at him…” He whined, looking over at Keith again. Pidge chuckled playing with his straw. “What about him being an asshole?” He asked.  
  
Lance bit his lip as Keith’s eyes widened, picking up a pair of black chucks high tops with black soles. On the side was the words ‘I tolerate you’ inside a heart in white. Lance saw the twitch of his lips before he looked at the price. His face fell completely as he placed it back before biting his lip and moving along the shelf.  
  
Lance turned to Pidge. “He’s like me.” He said, whimpering a bit. Pidge rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to like it.” He said and Lance grinned. “Hold this.” He shoved his coffee into Pidge’s hands before moving to Keith’s side. He took a box of the shoes down and handed it to Keith. “Try them on.”  
  
Keith bit his straw, staring at the shoes. “That’s not my size.” He told him. “What is your size?” Lance asked him.  
  
“Why?” Keith asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
“Just tell me.” He sighed. “Jesus, I’m going to kick you.”  
  
He pulled his straw from his mouth before shoving his drink to Lance with a frown. “Try it and see what happens.” He took the box from him and returned it to the shelf, exchanging it for the correct one. He sat down on the small bench before pulling the shoe out of the box. He toed his old one off, pulling the new one on. He loved it.  Man, if he had the forty-five bucks, he would buy it right now. Lance leaned down and snapped a pic. “Looks great.” He said, placing the drinks down on the bench. He knelt down, looking the shoe over.  
  
“Stop being weird.” Keith told him, taking the shoe off and pulling his old one on. He placed it back into the box as his phone went off. Lance took the box getting up and walking off as Keith answered his phone.  While Keith was telling Shiro what he was doing, Lance took the box to the register and bought them.  
  
Pidge chuckled from his spot, posting the video he had taken to his Instagram with the tag, _‘@blue_sharpshooter buying shoes for the bae #newshoes #spoiling #hottopic #malladventures #shopping #howtotreatyouremo’_  
  
He looked over the video, smiling. It wasn’t a very steady video, zooming in to Keith sitting on the bench, Lance’s jacket on and hood up, sipping Starbucks as Lance moved down to his knees to check the shoe before Keith pulled it off and Lance took it back. Keith pulled his own back as it zoomed out and followed Lance to where he bought the box at the register.  
  
It took a bit for it to load, but once it had finally posted Pidge put his phone up and joined Keith as the other sipped his starbucks and looked at the clearance. Pidge ended up buying a new backpack with green aliens on it, getting into an argument with Keith about if aliens really did exist.  
  
When they were almost to the car, Lance moved up, hitting Keith in the chest with the bag before moving to Pidge’s side. Keith froze staring at the bag confused as he looked inside. He looked back up at Lance in shock. “You asshole! They were like a shit ton of money!” He protested.  Pidge laughed as Lance smiled at him. “Put them on Asshole!” He called back smugly.  
  
Keith looked back at the box before feeling his face heat up. “I might.” He said clearing his throat and pushing pass him to the car. “You’re a dick.” He hissed as he passed.  
  
“Hey, Pidge distracted you while I bought them.” Lance said in defense. “Oh, don’t even bring me into this.” Pidge shoved him.  
  
“You were a part of this and I’m bringing you down with me.” He smirked at him.  
  
“You about to catch these hands! I won’t hesitate bitch!” Pidge yelled chasing after Lance as the tall boy ran off. Keith laughed as they both bobbed and weaved behind plants and drink machines.    


* * *

  
  
It took a while to get to Little Korea from the mall after Pidge and Lance finally called it truce and they all piled into the car. Lance watched in the rearview mirror  with a smug look as Keith took the shoes out of the box and exchange them with his old ones. He placed them in the box, putting them back into the bag before stretching his legs out and looking down at the new shoes with a lift of the corners of his lips. He let his feet fall before picking at the end of his glove, pulling it up his wrist.  
  
It also didn’t take long to get a table at the Korean BBQ place and they were seated around a large table with a grill in the middle. Lance picked up his menu, looking it over before trying to pronounce some of the Korean words. Keith chuckled. “Don’t hurt yourself there.” He smirked making Lance bit his lip.  
  
“Then you order for us.” He muttered, looking away as Keith hid his grin behind the menu. While Keith was talking to the waiter, Pidge pulled out his phone and checked his Instagram. He smiled at the over 300 views and the comments. Oh my god the comments. Everyone was freaking out. His favorite had to be, ‘ _I need a man that did that for me. I fucking ship this so hard. Fucking Cinderella shit right there. HE IS ON HIS KNEES! That better be Red or I’m going to FITE.’_  
  
Pidge laughed, clicking off his phone when Lance looked over at them with a questioning look. He shook his head as the waiter left and Keith turned back to them. Lance had his phone out, taking selfies and pictures of the grill to add to his Instagram. Keith shook his head as the waiter came back with their drinks, saying something to Keith before Keith nodded thanking him.  
  
Once they got their food and Keith was grilling the chicken for them that Lance become serious. “Keithy, buddy pal..” Lance said a little strained. Keith raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?” He asked bluntly.  
  
“Why do you think I want something?” He asked offended. “Can’t I just talk? Why does it always-“  
  
Keith cut him off. “Just spill it.” He demanded, feeling his anxiety bubble up. He was not good with beating around the bush. It pissed him off.  
  
Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I need a favor. It’s a big favor.” Keith nodded for him to continue. “Look I know you aren’t gay and shit, but I really need some help. My Abuela is coming home and she’s like the only one I haven’t told that I’m bisexual, you know?” He said, fidgeting with his fork and not really looking at Keith. “And I don’t want her dismissing it like my Mamá so I kinda need a guy.” He said all in a rush, finally looking up at Keith, who looked confused. “I’m gay.” He told him with a frown.  
  
Lance looked at him before laughing. “Are you sure? Cuz buddy, you scream heteronormality.”  
  
Keith’s frown deepened. “Do you want me to help you or not?” He asked pointedly.  
  
Lance seem to back track a bit. “Sorry, but you do.”  
  
“I’m sorry that I don’t run around broadcasting the details of my life.” Keith muttered making Pidge snort. That was a jab at them if there ever was one. Lance looked away embarrassed.  
  
“Anyways, I just need you to pretend to like be my guy for a few hours later tonight at dinner.” He said making Keith confused again. “Dr. Holt is going to know that we aren’t together.” He told Lance.  
  
Lance looked away at that. “No, I mean at my house.”  
  
“Your house? I thought you lived at Pidge’s.”  
  
“It’s complicated.” Pidge told Keith before giving him a look that said drop it. Keith nodded in understanding.  
  
“So what do I get out of this?” Keith asked him. Lance smiled. “I treated you to a nice meal.” He said, hopefully. “Ayyyyy.” He added finger guns to it.  
  
Keith snorted. “Going to have to do better than that.”  Pidge laughed, turning to Lance. “He can’t be bought with Korean BBQ.” He snorted out as Lance deflated.  
  
Lance tapped his chin as if he was thinking. “I will take you to the Zoo and the pier. A certain Daddy says that you like Hippos.” He said with a smirk. Keith bit his lip looking away. “Fine.” He spat after a long silence. “And stop calling my brother that.” He took the chicken off the grill and placed some on each of their plates.  
  
“Yes! Thank you!” Lance wooped. “Keith, the real MVP!”  
  
“Shut up or I will change my mind.” Keith growled, looking over at Pidge for help. The small gremlin was just dying, his eyes glinting evilly behind his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used that are not mine:  
> Chantaje- Shakira  
> Guillotine- Jon bellion (my fav klance song)  
> Get it up- Mindless Self Indulgence  
> I bet you look good on the dance floor- Arctic Monkeys (its a wonderful song but it's also one of my fav fucking fics!)  
> Gasolina- Daddy Yankee  
> Despacito- Luis Fonsi
> 
> References:  
> \- The 'it's not a drill. It's not a fucking drill. He looks like a dad!' thing came from a hilarious Lance musicly from @larkasheanou's instagram.
> 
> -The cowboy hat in the mall came from this fucking hilarious youtube video by KookieDough cosplays, called 'Don't leave Klance and Pidge alone- A series of Voltron skits. I love their Pidge and Lance. They are literally how my pidge and Lance act in my story.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYHeUNQLAjg
> 
>  
> 
> I Love all the comments so please comment and let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. (actual ch 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, a hurricane and a mile high pile of homework didn't stop me (though two days no school helped write this)
> 
> Oh wow, guys. I can't even begin to state how much I appreciated the support and the very kind comments on my PSA. I read every last one of them and every one made me feel a lot better about everything. Just my inner Pidge came out with the frustration of a thousand suns lol. I love the sass of some of the messages and I wanted to answer each and everyone of you back, but I knew I wouldn't be able to because I was going to upload this in the PSA's place. I love you all! 
> 
> PenRen: YOU WRITE THAT FANFIC! (and link me when you do cuz I will read the fuck out of that)
> 
> EveTheAverage: ACE PANROMANTIC HIGH FIVE
> 
> And everyone thank you so much for all the love and support. HAVE SOME SPICY SHATT and a little KLANCE FLUFF
> 
> I didn't want to have the hassle of translating Spanish for this chapter, so anything in bold and italics is being said in spanish.
> 
> I will be at AWA (Anime Weekend Atlanta) the 29-Oct 1 with my squad. Friday I will be doing Yuri on Ice, Friday night I believe we are doing Voltron (Me as Pidge) in lion Kigus! (Our shiro makes the most amazing Paladin kigus ever with squeakers in the tail! Let me know if you want the link to the shop) Saturday, regular voltron ( Me as Pidge) with my voltron squad, and saturday night me and my Lance are going to be doing Dance AU Pidge and Lance based on xShieru's fanfic i bet you look good on the dance floor! Idk what we are doing sunday. If You see me anywhere, especially at the Voltron Meet up Sat, feel free to say HI!

  
Shiro looked up from where he was laying on Matt’s bed, the other at his computer typing furiously. He made a face at Matt, frowning slightly as he shifted.  
  
“Just because I’m coding doesn’t mean I’m neglecting you.” Matt purred, eyes never leaving the screen as he continued to type. Shiro chuckled, sitting up. “Sometimes I feel like you have eyes in the back of your head.”  
  
“With Pidge and Lance as siblings, you kinda have to.” He chuckled. Shiro opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his ring tone. He opened the message before laughing.  
  
That made Matt pause what he was doing and turned to his boyfriend. “What’s that?” He asked curiously.  Shiro held up his phone, showing the picture that Lance had sent him of Keith’s shoes. “Lance bought Keith some shoes.”  
  
Matt smirked. “About damn time. I’ve been ragging on him to get new ones.” He moved to the bed, crawling up to where Shiro was. He stopped in front of him, sitting down on his knees before looking up at Shiro. “I know there is something going on and something you aren’t telling me, Kashi.” His voice was calm and not pushy or accusing.  
  
Shiro looked down at him, biting his lip with a sigh as he leaned back. “Yes, there is. And you know I hate keeping things from you but Keith would kill me.” He told him. Matt blinked, standing up on his knees so that he could look Shiro straight in the eyes. “If it’s bothering you this much, I don’t care, I will take care of Keith.” He told him, rubbing a thumb over Shiro’s cheek.  
  
The older man leaned into his touch before nodding. “You know that Youtuber that Keith likes?” He asked, not really knowing how to start with this.  
  
Matt nodded. “Yeah, sharpshooter.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Well… Funny thing,” Shiro chuckled, “It’s Lance.” He confessed.  
  
Matt’s eyes widened to an almost comedically large behind his glasses. “You got to be shitting me.” He said in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, this entire time, it’s been Lance and Pidge.” Shiro nodded. Matt laughed. “I knew they had a channel but I never thought about it or I would have said something.” Matt told him.  
  
“I know, I would have too. You know how Keith gets.” Shiro pulled Matt into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as he laid back again.  
  
“So what is he going to do?” Matt asked as he settled down, straddling his waist and looking down at Shiro. The other smirked up at him, thumbs rubbing circles around his hip bones. “He doesn’t want them to know. Though I’m pretty sure Pidge knows.”  
  
Matt bit his lip. “I can guarantee you Pidge knows.” He said before looking at him. “I really don’t want to be talking about my brother while your hands are on me.” He told him. Shiro laughed smugly. “What about your computer work?”  
  
“It’s just Source.IO. It can wait.” He told him, leaning down and kissing his lips. He pulled back and smirked at the huff of annoyance from Shiro. “Although-“ He purred before Shiro cut him off. “No.”  
  
“Kaaaasssshiii~” Matt whined loudly, pouting as his propped his chin on Shiro’s chest.

“No..” He said, his resolve wavering.

“But-“ Matt whined again. “We could-“  
  
 Shiro shook his head sternly. “No, I don’t know Pidge that well, but I know you and Pidge and You together scheming would probably be dangerous to my health.”  
  
Matt buried his face in Shiro’s chest, smiling. “You know you want to.” He leaned up with a pout, fidgeting with two handfuls of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro made the mistake of looking down at him. Matt looked up with the biggest puppy dog eyes and Shiro caved. “You are evil.” He said with a sigh. Matt grinned. “Nope, Chaotic Neutral.” He assured him with a kiss.  
  
Shiro huffed, kissing him back. “And people actually think I run this relationship.” He chuckled.  
  
“Oh is someone being grumpy? I didn’t hear any complaints last night. I distinctly remember even being asked to be on top.” He purred making Shiro turn red. “That’s different.. And I’m not grumpy.” Shiro muttered, looking away embarrassed.  
  
“You knew I was this way when you started dating me.” Matt told him.  
  
“I know and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Shiro assured him with a grin, pulling him into a kiss. “No one’s home… and they will be out for a long time..” Matt purred, pulling at Shiro’s shirt. Shiro laughed, sitting up and raising his arms for the other to pull it off. Matt threw the shirt to the side without much care as he leaned up, pulling Shiro into a possessive kiss.  
  
Shiro moaned softly, running his fingers over Matt’s sides underneath his shirt as he kissed back. Matt pulled back with a smirk as he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it in the same direction as Shiro’s. He reached up, taking hold of the back of the older man’s neck. He pulled his head back, leaning up on his knees so he could kiss and bite at his neck and jaw. Shiro’s hands came up, cupping his ass as he moved his neck,  giving the other more access.  
  
The sounds coming from Shiro as Matt licked at his marks were driving him crazy. He purred, nuzzling his neck before moving down his chest, nipping at the flesh. “I want you out of these pants. Now.” He demanded, his breath coming in pants.  
  
Shiro nodded, clearing his throat a bit before he spoke. “Yes, sir.” His voice sounding strained. He picked up Matt as he got up, depositing him on the bed before moving from the bed. He smirked down at him as Matt sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. Making sure he had his boyfriend’s full attention, Shiro reached down and slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled at the waistband.  
  
Matt groaned, throwing his head back before looking up at him. “God, you are such a tease.” He bit his lip as he watched him slowly edge the zipper down. “You love it.” Shiro told him, a slight dusting of pink spreading over his cheeks. Matt grinned. “I love when you put on a show for me.”  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he slowly rolled his waist band down, slipping the jeans from his legs. He kicked them off before moving back to the bed. He grabbed Matt’s ankle, pulling him closer so he could strip him of his pants as well. Once that was done, Matt pulled him onto the bed and straddled his waist again. Shiro ducked down, kissing and nipping at his neck and chest as his hands ran down Matt’s back. He slipped them pass the waist band of his boxers and grabbed his ass, making the other arch up into his touch and moan loudly. Matt rubbed against Shiro, an arm around his shoulders as he grinded down with a moan.  
  
They were interrupted by the ringing of Shiro’s phone that laid abandoned near Matt’s thigh. They both ignored it, but after the third time Matt got irritated and answered it.  
  
“What?” He growled, letting out a gasp as Shiro used the opportunity to man handle him into the position _he_ wanted him in, slipping off Matt’s boxers and tossing them to the side.  
  
“Haha, hey, Matt, we’re going to drop off Keith before we go see Hunk! You guys at the house?” Came Lance’s loud voice. Matt smirked, arching up into Shiro’s touch. “Y-Yeah.. we are..” He gasped, his voice shaking as Shiro pulled his legs up onto his hips. Matt glared up at him from where he was laying. “You are not about to do that..” He hissed at him without any bite to the words. Shiro grinned widely as he pulled his own boxers off.  
  
“Good, than we can just drop Keith off. He has been fed and taken care of.” Lance laughed.  
  
Matt moaned deeply as Shiro leaned down, biting at his neck. The older man was loving the distraction. “P-Pidge has a key. Let him in. I’m not going, _ahhhh fuck_ ,  downstairs Lance.” He said, arching up into Shiro.  
  
“I can tell.” Lance laughed. “Is he giving it to you good?” He purred, before laughing again. “Why did you even answer the phone?”  
  
Matt growled. “You wouldn’t stop calling! I’m hanging up now!” He said before ending the call and tossing the phone. He growled, rolling them over so that he was on top.  


* * *

  
  
Lance looked down at his phone before bursting out laughing and turning to Pidge. “Apparently, you need to let Keith in.”  Pidge frowned. “I don’t even want to know.” He grumbled as he pulled into the driveway and parked. He turned to look at Keith in the backseat. “You can always come with us. Hunk wouldn’t mind, if you don’t care about the hour drive.” He offered. Keith shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ll be okay.” Keith assured them, grabbing his bag. Lance looked over at him. “Sure?” He asked.  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Lance nodded and gave him a smile. “We’ll be back in a few hours, and then go over to my house.” He told him as Keith got out of the car. Keith shut the door with a nod. “Yeah.”  
  
Pidge got out of the car, following Keith to the door and letting him inside.  


* * *

  
  
Lance and Pidge were hanging out in Hunk’s dorm room, telling him about the last two days. The other was collapsed over his bed, red face from laughing so hard.  
  
“I am so sorry I missed that.” Hunk wheezed. “I saw the video, but I didn’t know what was going on. You guys have been kinda of quiet in the group chat.”    
  
“Yeah, sorry buddy, been crazy at our house at the moment.” Lance smirked, moving to his side and swooning down onto his lap with a hand thrown dramatically against his forehead. “I missed my hunkie monkey dearly.”  Hunk looked down at him with a sigh and a smile. “I missed you too Lance. Probably even more than your boyfriend.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend. Wishful thinking.” He sighed, stretching out on Hunk. “Well he uploaded a video and he’s in town.” Hunk smirked. Lance shot up, pulling out his phone. Pidge looked a little curious and moved to sit beside Hunk on the bed as Lance pulled up the video.  
  
  
                                                                                                                  **PRESS PLAY**  
  
The video was a bit shaky before it was settled down on the floor in front of Red. He was sitting on the floor, a white sheet hiding the background behind him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black lounge pants. A bandana covering almost his entire face and his hair in a ponytail. His hands were bare, showing off his tattoo and Twisted by Missio was playing quietly in the background.  
  
“Hello, fuckers, did you miss me?” He asked with a chuckle, voice muffled as always from the bandana. “After the most hellish few hours I made it to West Virginia.  It’s pretty okay here, very weird. I’m not use to things here, though I haven’t been here long.”  He sighed. “The Mothman festival is  in less than a week, I might just end up hanging out with my brother in town.” He shrugged. “Not much of a video, but I can’t wait to see everything in Point Pleasant. I’ve been itching to go there just to look.” He chuckled again.  “Haven’t been able to do much really.” He paused for a while, trying to figure out what to say next. “I’ve gotten a lot of messages about Blue and what’s going on between us.” He looked away from the camera for a moment. “I’m not sure what is going on between us. Me and Pidge are friends, but that’s about it. Me and Blue talk sometimes, but there is nothing else going on, sorry.” He chuckled, awkward. “So, you might want to just go ask him because I don’t know.”  He huffed. “Also I don’t know if I am going to meet them.” He shrugged. “So, can you fuckers just like stop flooding my inbox with that shit.”  He reached up, and the video cut off.  
  
**REPLAY**  
  
  
Lance sat back, staring at it in silence as he moved more into himself. “Lance..” Hunk said softly, looking at him with soft eyes. Pidge moved over Hunk and hugged Lance. “I’m fine.” He said, shrugging off Pidge. “He sounded weird..” He continued, eyebrows knitted together. Pidge bit his cheek. It was because Keith had been controlling his accent as best as he could, over pronouncing his words and taking a conscious effort to not sound like himself.  
  
“He doesn’t think we’re friends, it’s okay. I figured as much. I’m used to it.” Lance shrugged it off with a smile. “Come on, guys, we have places to go.”  
  
“Lance, he didn’t mean it like that. Maybe you should message him.” Pidge reasoned. Lance shrugged. “Maybe.”  


* * *

  
 It was later that evening, around dusk when Pidge and Lance got back from Hunk’s. Lance had cheered up a bit but still was nervous about the dinner with his Abuela. He walked in with Pidge to find Matt and Shiro cuddling in the living room watching a horror movie on Netflix.  
  
“Where’s Keith?” He asked, hanging over the couch as Pidge flopped down to join them. “Upstairs in the game room I think.” Shiro told him, nuzzling into Matt’s neck making the other giggle a bit. “K-Kashi, I’m trying to watch the movie.” He laughed.  
  
Lance shook his head, turning on his heel and marching up the stairs. He came to a stop in front of the Game room and knocked. “KEITH! YO, DUDE, YOU READY?!” He yelled through the door. There was shuffling and a few curses before Keith called back. “Yeah, gimme a sec!”  
  
Lance kicked at the ground, waiting for a bit impatiently before Keith hurried out, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing a red school shirt that had been cut into a crop top and the sleeves had been cut out as well. Tight black pants with a series of cut slits up his legs. The shoes that Lance had just bought him. The mullet was pulled up into a low ponytail and he had dark liner around his eyes. Lance’s green jacket hang off his shoulders, gathering at his elbows.  
  
Lance stood there, frozen as he stared at him in shock. Fuck. Keith was hot. His eyes roamed down lingering on the cut abs of his exposed stomach.  
  
“Lance?” Keith asked, a concerned look on his face as he knitted his eyebrows and pulled the jacket up onto his shoulders and pulling his gloves up higher on his wrists. Lance shook himself out of his trance before giving him a smile. “Yeah, um… my house, now. Right.” He said with an awkward chuckle before turning again and leading Keith out of the house.  
  
Lance lead him to the road, walking backwards as Keith pulled the hood up following him. “Is it really that cold?” He asked, watching him as he powerwalked backwards down the empty road of the cul de sac.  
  
Keith chuckled a bit. “A little. I’m not used to it. I’m used to the dry heat. It doesn’t really get cold till night in Texas and even then it’s not that bad.”  
  
“Dry heat?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, it’s like fuckin’ humid here. A lot of moisture in the air.” He explained, motioning to the air around them.  
  
“Ahh.. Got you.” He said, throwing finger guns at him. Keith chuckled, moving to him. Lance froze, staring down at him as Keith reached up and took his snapback off. He dusked Lance’s hair a bit before giving a twitch of his lips. “Better.” He said, shaking off his hood and putting the hat on his head.  
  
“Better?! What was that for?” Lance asked as Keith started walking again. “You looked like a fuck boy.” He answered back.  
  
Lance gave an offended sound. “Get back here! You don’t even know where we are going!” He jogged a little to catch up to him. Keith smirked. “This way right?” He deadpanned.  
  
“That’s not the point!” He said frowning. Keith grinned. “What’s your family like?” He asked.  
  
Lance seem to melt. “Mi Mama, she is so sweet, but very direct. She speaks very little English, but she understands it. My siblings, I have 6, we speak both English and Spanish. Though Martina speaks a little French because of high school. They wouldn’t let her take Spanish.” Lance ranted, and Keith bit his lip because yes, it was cute.  He reached out hesitantly, taking one of Lance’s hands  as they walked.  
  
“Mi Abuela, she doesn’t speak any English. She kinda understands it a bit, she hasn’t been in the States very long to pick it up. She just comes to visit Mama sometimes. To see how she is doing. I haven’t seen her in like a year.” He confessed, squeezing Keith hand as he lead him through a few yards and to the neighborhood on the other side of Pidge’s cul de sac.  
  
“What about your dad?” Keith asked. Lance’s smile disappeared and he looked down at his feet. “He died like a few years ago. He was a very nice man. So kind. His family didn’t really like us or mi Mama. #racism.” He chuckled. “So it’s been only me and mi mama. Martina is at Graduate school, and Emma is in college too. I don’t go far for school. It’s only like thirty minutes from here. Alex and Emma live at home and Alex works sometimes. But she’s in high school, so it’s not very much.” He sighed, walking down another street. Keith looked around, seeing that the houses were a little bit more like his in Texas and less like Pidge’s.  The neighborhood went from Riverdale to Shameless in two streets over.  
  
Lance stopped in front of a two story house with a beat up porch and toys in the yard, bikes thrown to the side inside the gate. Lance pulled Keith up to the house and inside. He motioned for Keith to shut the door behind him before leading him into a very crowded living room and kitchen.   
  
Keith now understood where Lance got it. One word to describe Lance’s family. Loud. Two small children were screaming at each other as they ran around fighting with knockoff light sabers that you get at the dollar tree. A teenage girl was leaning against the wall, yelling loudly in Spanish on her phone while playing with her long hair. What he assumed was Lance’s mother was at the stove, switching between singing along with the loud music and yelling at a teenage boy who was trying to sneak food before dinner.  
  
Everything was loud. Keith clutched Lance’s hand tighter, moving closer to his side as Lance hurried to his mother, yelling in Spanish on top of all the other noise. The two teenagers eyed him as he followed Lance up, who turned and removed the hat from Keith’s head holding it in his free hand.  
  
“Mamaaaaaa!” Lance drawled, making the woman squeal and hug him tightly. She was a small woman, a little shorter than Keith. She started to tear up a little bit. “Mijo!” She exclaimed, pulling back to look at him before shooting off in rapid Spanish. “ ** _You’re so skinny! Are they even feeding you over there?!”_**  She pulled at his shirt looking at his toned stomach. Lance laughed. “ ** _Of course, all the time. I’m a bottomless pit. I just burn it off too quickly with my dance.”_** He replied, making her smile. “ ** _Just like your father.”_** She reached up, pinching his cheek.  
  
Keith looked around, not understanding a word being said around him and feeling a bit anxious as Lance’s brother and sister still hadn’t taken their eyes off him. Lance’s mother turned to Keith, looking him up and down before smiling. It was a parent smile. The one that you get from your significant other’s parent that says, ‘you’re aren’t good enough for my child and I will destroy you.’ That smile. Why did he do this again? He was going to kill Shiro. But after he saw the Hippos. Hippos first then kill his brother. Maybe he could feed his brother to the Hippos. That would be amusing to watch.  
  
Keith jumped when Lance’s mother moved and smacked Lance on the arm with a wooden spoon. “ ** _Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing your girlfriend! I would have had Diego clean the house, and I would have gotten the good china out of storage!”_** She yelled at him, making him blush as he rubbed his arm.  
  
He looked away embarrassed for a moment before looking back at her. “ ** _This is my boyfriend,_** Keith.” He said, turning to Keith. At this moment, two other people walked into the  kitchen, freezing at the scene before them before whispering with the teenage girl who had ended her phone call.  Keith took that as a sign and gave her a smile. “Hi, nice to meet you.”  
  
Lance’s mother looked at him with confusion before rattling on in Spanish making Lance glad that Keith didn’t understand Spanish. He turned red with embarrassment as he tried to answer her questions.  
  
“What’s going on?” Keith asked him, making Lance’s brother laugh. “She’s asking if you are a guy.” He supplied making Lance glare daggers. “Yeah. I’m a guy.” Keith said confused. “Diego, shut up.” Lance hissed at him.  
  
Diego laughed. “No, she’s asking if you were born a guy.”  
  
Keith frowned. Now he understood why Lance didn’t want Pidge over here. “Yeah.” He said, a little pissed. “I am a guy. I have a penis, that is mine and I was born with it. Not that it matters what’s in my pants nor is it anyone’s business other than Lance’s really.” He deadpanned, glaring at him. He made sure to pronounce all his words correctly, though he didn’t mask his accent and it came out thick.    
  
There was silence. Lance hid his face, groaning as Diego looked at him with large eyes in shock. Lance’s mother looked shocked as well and kept opening her mouth to say something but ended up just closing it. There was laugher in the background and Keith turned to look. The oldest looking girl was doubled over laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
“Oh my god Lance, that was about as bad as when Mama met my fiancée.” She wheezed. Diego burst out laughing which seem to flip a switch and everything went back to being loud. Lance’s mother was yelling at Lance  loudly in Spanish as the oldest girl walked over and held out her hand. She had dyed dark red hair pulled up in a messy bun with the same ocean blue eyes as Lance.  
  
“My name is Martina. I’m Lance’s big sister and the oldest in this crazy circus.” She said, her accent was not like Lance’s or Pidge’s. Sounded more northern. Keith shook her hand. “Keith. Nice to meet you.”  
  
She smiled. “Nice to meet you too. I was wondering when Lance was going to be bringing someone home. I mean, he is getting to that age.”  
  
“What age?” He asked, confused but didn’t get an answer as Lance’s mother moved everyone to the table. “Go get Abuela.” Lance told Diego, who huffed but got up and disappeared upstairs. Keith was sat down next to Lance and Martina as everyone crammed into the small table. It was only meant for maybe six at the very most but somehow they were able to fit in ten people. Keith was squished up very close to Lance, to the point where he could feel their thighs touching. He tried not to blush at the thought as Lance looked around the table, taking with his siblings.  
  
He turned to Keith with a smile. “That’s Martina, you’ve already met her. She’s my oldest sister.” He then moved to a slightly blondish brown headed girl that looked about around Martina’s age. “That’s Emma. She’s second oldest. Then there is me. I’m the ill-fated middle child.” He pointed to the teenage girl from before. She had dark hair and dark eyes. “That’s Alex. She’s 17 and my oldest younger sister.” He continued, jutting his thumb to the stairs. “Then there is the rat Diego, my oldest younger brother.” Keith nodded. Diego looked like Lance, except his skin was a little darker in color and he had dark eyes. Lance pointed to the two little children at the end of the table, still fighting. “That’s Isabelle, she’s 10. And Luis is 7.”  
  
At this point, Diego had returned with the Abuela. She was a small, frail looking woman with a mean looking resting bitch face, (Keith’s opinion), long hair done up in a curled bun on top of her head.  She wore a long skirt and nice looking blouse that was buttoned up all the way. She had a pair of glasses perched on her nose and a chain holding them around her neck.  She sat down right across from Keith, looking him over as Keith pulled off Lance’s jacket, keeping his gloves on as he leaned a bit away from Lance.     
  
  
“ ** _Lance say grace.”_** Abuela said, moving to look at Lance with a smile. Lance nodded and everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes before taking each other’s hands. Keith looked a little scared. _Oh shit, Lance’s family is one of those_. Martina and Lance didn’t even try to get Keith’s hands, letting him be.  
  
“We thank You Lord, for all you give; the food we eat, the lives we live; and to our loved ones far away, please send your blessings, Lord we pray. And help us all to live our days with thankful hearts and loving ways. Amen.” Lance said without much feeling as if he rehearsed it before letting go. Everyone crossed themselves before food was given out. Lance busied himself with the job of giving Keith food he could eat, taking his lactose intolerance seriously as Keith looked around nervously.  
  
Lance’s mother smiled at him. “Keith, what do you do?” She asked, her words heavily accented.  
  
“I.. um.. go to school, Mrs. McClain.” He said, not sure what she meant. She nodded. “Call me Rosa. What school do you go to?”  
  
“University of Texas. I’m a journalism major.” He said with a smile. Lance smiled at him. “He goes to the same school as Matt Holt.” Lance explained.  
  
“Oh. Do you live here?” She asked him with a nod. Keith shook his head. “No, I live in Dallas, Texas.”  
  
“He’s just visiting me and Pidge Holt with his brother and Matt.” Lance told her. She nodded, confused. “Do you plan on moving here?” She asked him. Lance whined. “Mamaaaa.” She shushed him.  
  
“Um, no. I live in Dallas and I go to school there.” He said confused. Lance looked away. _Oh this was a disaster. Why did he think this would work?_ Lance thought as he looked down at his food. “What does your parents think of you coming all the way of here, are they worried?” She asked him.  
  
“No, because they are dead.” He shrugged. “I live with my brother.”  Lance whipped his head towards Keith in shock.  
  
“Oh, you poor baby! I will be your mother!” She gasped, cooing over him in Spanish. Martina chuckled from his other side as Lance blushed. Abuela turned to Rosa and said something to her before she nodded. “This is Lance’s friend, Keith.” She told her, and she nodded giving him a smile.  
  
“Boyfriend. I may not know Spanish but I do understand that he did introduce me as his boyfriend.” Keith commented backhandedly as he started to eat. Martina and Emma snapped to look at Keith with shock as Lance gaped at him.  Rosa dismissed it. “Yes, boy who is a friend.” She nodded. Keith looked over at her with a frown. “No, I’m dating your son.”  
  
Both Abuela and Rosa stared at him, while Lance’s sisters and Diego watched it like a tennis match. “Lance doesn’t date boys.” She told him. Keith sighed. “Your son is bisexual and I’m gay and we are dating.” He explained. “And yes, I am a guy with a penis, who was born that way and if you don’t believe me you can ask my brother.” He said, getting a little irritated.  
  
Rosa looked shocked as well as Abuela, who was hissing at her in Spanish, motioning to Keith. Lance had bowed his head, keeping his eyes on his plate in shock and completely red with embarrassment. This was not how this was supposed to go.  
  
“He told me he liked girls. He doesn’t like boys.” Rosa said, shaking her head. Keith put his fork down, raising an eyebrow. “Bisexual means that you find both females and males attractive.” He stated. “He is with me right now, I am a guy who he finds attractive and I find him attractive. We are dating. Two guys.” He said, not backing down from the woman, getting impressed looks from Emma and Martina. “I mean, I don’t know how else to explain it. We go on dates, I fuck him, he likes it.” He said with a shrug. Lance’s head jerk up. “KEITH!” He screeched as Diego choked on his rice and started coughing.  Martina looked at Keith, mouthing ‘holy shit.’  “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Lance said, covering his face and panicking.  
  
Rosa and Abuela started to argue in Spanish as Lance started to hyperventilate. Martina pushed her seat back to get up to go to Lance’s side but Keith beat her to it. He grabbed a handful of Lance’s shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Lance froze before melting into the kiss, his brain shutting off its train of thought before calming down. Once Lance’s heart rate calmed down, Keith pulled back, placing their forehead’s together. “Focus on me, match your breathing to mine. Slowly..” He whispered, exaggerating his breathing for him as he rubbed his back soothingly. Lance did as he was told, calming the panic attack almost before it had started. Keith gave him a nod. “Good, now focus on my voice. Are you better?” Lance nodded. “Use your words Lance.” He told him softly. “Yeah, I’m better.. Thank you..” He said, taking a few moments to breath before shoving Keith a bit. “Asshole, you told mi mama that I had premarital sex.”  Keith laughed. “Is that really what you’re upset about?” He asked, pulling back to see everyone watching him. “Um.. sorry..” He said awkwardly.  
  
Rosa jumped up and moved over to Keith, who tensed up before being pulled into the tightest hug he had ever received in his life. She was babbling along in Spanish and Keith couldn’t understand a word she was saying. Lance had turned red again, looking away embarrassed. He turned to Martina for help, who was laughing at him. “It’s a good thing. She says she approves of you because you take care of her son.” She explained. “Can.. can you get her to stop, I really don’t like people touching me..” He said a little panicked himself now and Martina nodded. “ ** _Mama, stop you’re going to chase the poor boy away_**.” She gently pulled her away and Rosa kissed Keith’s cheek. “Lance gets sad sometimes, it’s nice to know he has someone that can help him.” Rosa told him and Keith nodded.  
  
After that, dinner went a little smoothly and Abuela, (who Keith found out was named Emilia, and who Emma was named after), for the most part understood but didn’t really like it or the thought of it. Which got them on a discussion about grandkids and Keith skirted that, telling Rosa and Emilia about surrogates and adoption. He answered other questions bluntly, but tried to not be so crude in his answers, even though Rosa respected him for it.  
  
Martina seemed to really like him, and was caught a few times whispering to Lance as they moved outside after dinner to sit around the fire pit and drink hot beverages.  Keith was wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the back steps as he sipped some Cuban espresso that Rosa had made him. It was sweet but not too much and he understood where Lance got his coffee preference from. It was different from Pidge’s house. Everything in there was just so spotless, shiny and expensive. He felt like he didn’t belong there. At Lance’s, everything was worn in and messy. Everything from the boxes of generic cereal to the washing machine that was closed only by sticking a spatula in it made Keith feel at home.  
  
Lance sat down next to Keith with a smirk. “You doing okay there?” He asked him. Keith smirked back at him. “Yep, yer mom makes a mean cup of coffee.” Keith chuckled, settling back against the railing to look at Lance. The Cuban boy smiled. “Yeah, she does.” He reached out pulling at Keith’s blanket. “You seriously can’t be that cold.”  
  
“Fuck off my blanket, asshole.” He swatted at him with his free hand before pulling the blanket back over him with a frown.  Lance laughed. “Grumpy ass.” He muttered, shaking his head. “I’m going to buy you a fucking hoodie I swear.” He threatened.  
  
Keith smirked. “No, I think I’ll just keep the one you gave me.”  
  
“Queen no, I did not give you my jacket.” He said with a frown. Keith chuckled into his mug, pulling the jacket tighter around himself. “I remember you did.” He told him with a shit eating grin. “Placed it right on my shoulders.”  
  
Lance looked at him betrayed. “Are you calling me out?”  
  
“Well if the shoe fits, bitch…” He took a sip of his coffee as Lance gaped at him. “You’re an asshole.” He told Keith as Martina laughed at them.  
  
“Just shut up and let me enjoy my coffee.” He told Lance playfully, snuggling into the blanket more. Lance shook his head and settled back looking up at the stars. Keith was quiet for a moment before looking at him. “Why do you live with Pidge?” He asked.  
  
Lance looked over at him. “Well it’s kinda hard shoving 8 people into a house that is only made for three. Martina was still living with us while she was finishing up undergraduate work at where I go to school. Emma couldn’t get enough money to cover dorms so she lived and still does live here. She goes to school over where Hunk does. Then you had me, Alex, Diego, Isabelle and Luis. Luis was just five at the time, so he and Isabelle were placed in Alex’s room. I was sharing with Diego, while Emma and Martina fought over the last bedroom.” He explained and Keith nodded. “Mama was working two jobs to try to pay bills and mortgage. It was pretty rough, and we never really had money left over after bills. So feeding seven kids was really hard. So when I met Pidge, and spent a year with him as my roommate we became real close. Like brothers. He offered a room to me, and Dr. Holt pretty much adopted me. Matt was gone about ten months out of the year in Texas and there wasn’t anyone around really. Dr. Holt helped Mama out of debt, and with one less kid in the house it was better. Then Martina moved to New York for Graduate school, leaving only five of us here. Emma is leaving next semester though to move in with a friend near campus so it’s only going to be Diego, Alex, Isabelle and Luis here. Which Mama can totally manage.” He finished up explaining. Keith nodded, understanding completely.  
  
“Yeah, I get it.” He told him, shifting in his blanket. “It’s the same way back home. We really didn’t have anything until Shiro started to date Matt.” He shrugged.  
   
Lance laughed. “Holt siblings to the rescue.” He joked. “Pretty much.” Keith chuckled, finishing up his coffee and placing the mug to the side. Lance undid the blanket, with much protesting from Keith. “Come on, get up unless you want to sit here and be Moth food.”  
  
Keith laughed. “I like moths.”  
  
“No one likes moths.” Lance told him with a huff. Keith rolled his eyes. “I do. The Yaqui Indians of Mexico refer to moths as a symbol of knowledge.” He said before sitting up a bit. “Knowledge is a moth. They are the guardians of Eternity. Moths carry the gold dust of eternity on their wings, and that dust is the dust of Knowledge. Moths are friends, helpers and givers of Knowledge.” He told him, playing with the edge of his glove.  
  
“Where do you get this stuff?” Lance asked, shaking his head. “Tales of Power, Carlos Castaneda.” Keith told him with a frown as Lance pulled him  to his feet, leaving the blanket on the steps.  “Do you even read books?” Keith asked him as Lance led him to the firepit. “Yeah, interesting ones, like comic books.” Lance answered back. Keith rolled his eyes as Lance told his mother and Abuela good bye.  Keith thanked Rosa for having him and said goodbye to everyone before him and Lance started the walk back to Pidge’s house.         
  
Keith was the one walking backwards this time as they walked down the empty streets that were only lit by a few streets lights as they came closer to Pidge’s cul de sac. Keith pulled Lance’s jacket tighter around himself as he looked over the tall Cuban boy. Lance had replaced his snapback, backwards much to Keith’s distaste, and was leisurely walking along.  
  
 “When did you move from Cuba?” Keith asked curiously. Lance smiled at him as he walked, hooking his thumbs unto the waistband of his jeans and shrugging his shoulders. Keith did not stare at the exposed waistband of the boy’s boxers. Nope, not at all. _Eyes up front, Kogane_. He berated himself, looking up at Lance who had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
“We moved here from Cuba a little after my 10 th birthday. We first lived in Pennsylvania for a while before moving up here around middle school.” He told him before chuckling. “Is this twenty questions?”  
  
“Maybe.” Keith said with a smirk. Lance took hold of Keith’s hand and the other froze a little, stumbling back. “My turn then.” He smirked, playing with the gloved part of Keith’s fingers. “Why do you do that… thing with your accent?” He asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“What thing?” Keith frowned, making Lance drop his hand and scratch at the back of his neck nervously. “You sound different. You know, when I first met you, you sounded so redneck and now, it’s changed.”  
  
Keith felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Um.. I..” He struggled to find an excuse. “You were always making fun of me… I can talk really well..” He looked away from the other, chuckling a bit at the situation. He was having a night time bonding moment with Lance in the middle of a street.  
  
Lance moved closer to him. “I know.. I’m not stupid.” He told him, giving him a slight smile. “Your mouth might be, cuz dude, seriously did you have to tell mi  mama that.” He laughed. “But, it’s cute.”  
  
Keith frowned. “Well if you wanted someone nice you should have fucking asked Shiro!” He yelled, making Lance’s smile grow fonder and wider. “Thank you, Keith.” Lance said, leaning in and pecking his cheek before walking off and leaving a shocked Keith frozen where he stood. Lance laughed as he walked passed him and down the road.  
  
Keith came back to earth, turning sharply and running to catch up to him. “Hold yer long legged ass up!” He yelled, frowning as Lance took off running towards Pidge’s yard, laughing loudly and shooting back snarky comments.  
  


* * *

  
  
They both burst into the house, Keith wheezing a bit and completely out of breath. He shoved Lance over as he walked pass into the kitchen. Shiro and Matt had just ordered pizza and were talking to Pidge who was lounging on a stool, looking up at Shiro with puppy eyes as the other piled pizza onto his plate.  
  
Matt shook his head as he looked at them. “I’m the only one that is to use the Holt puppy eyes on my boyfriend. Get your own.” He said as he pulled Shiro away and shoved the plate at the protesting Pidge. Shiro laughed as Keith walked in. He moved, holding up a box and lifting the lid as he presented it to Keith. “No cheese, light sauce and meat lovers.” He said proudly as Lance walked into the room.  
  
Keith gave Shiro a small smile. “Thanks.” He said, grabbing a slice, taking a large bite. “I’ll be in my room, kinda tired.” The sentence came out muffled with his mouth full and he turned almost shyly to Lance. “See ya later.”  
  
Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He replied and Keith disappeared up the stairs. Lance sagged with a groan as Shiro blinked in shock. That was a new one for his brother.  
  
“So how did it go?” Pidge asked with a smirk as Matt got down a plate holding it out as Shiro placed a piece of pizza on it.  
  
Lance chuckle. “Well…. Mi Mama knows I take it up the ass now.” He said, making soda come out of Pidge’s nose when he inhaled it and Matt fumbled with the plate in his hand. The pizza went up into the air, landing in Shiro’s lap as the plate clattered to the floor and broke. Shiro burst out laughing as Pidge cleaned himself up and Matt moved to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain. Shiro picked the pizza off his lap and set it down on the counter.  
  
“What did he do?” Shiro asked, shaking still as Pidge joined in with the laughter.  
  
“Well, Mama wasn’t quite getting it, like she usually does and Keith, he didn’t let it go. He literally drilled it into her head.” He explained. Pidge snickered. “So not only does your Mama know that you’ve had premarital sex, you’ve had it with a guy and you’re the bottom bitch.” Pidge said, wiping tears from his eyes under his glasses. “How are you not dead?”  
  
“Um.. Mama likes him?” Lance shrugged. “But for serious now Pidge, I have a problem.” He said, his face falling. “I.. like Keith.. but I like Red too. But Red has been completely ignoring me and that video he made, I still can’t get over that. He doesn’t even see us as friends. I thought we were more than that and he was flirting right, but I don’t know anymore and I like Keith but I shouldn’t like Keith because he’s an asshole and I liked Red first and it would be unfair to Keith to only like him because Red won’t give me the time of day and I just don’t know what to do because I really do like Keith –“  
  
“LANCE!” All three interrupted his spiraling out of control overthinking. He froze, staring up at them before nodding. Shiro moved to his side, pulling him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. Stop over thinking it.” He told Lance softly. Lance nodded, hugging him back. “Thanks Shiro. I really needed a good  Daddy hug.” He chuckled.  
  
Pidge groaned. “And he’s back.”  
  
 Shiro chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and hoisting the other off the ground without any effort. “Holy fuck!!” Lance exclaimed, his feet dangling off the ground a lot. He scrambled to grab ahold of Shiro’s shoulders. “Dude, I knew you could bench press me.”  
  
Shiro laughed. “You look about the same size as Matt and I bench press him all the time.” He said with a smirk. “He reads his textbooks when I do it.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Neeeerrrdddd.” 

* * *

  
  
Lance woke up around 1 am that night to the sound of someone gently opening his door. He moved his eye mask up onto this forehead, seeing Keith fumbling around for the couch. He bit his lip as he watched him. “The couch is really just for looks.” He said softly making Keith jump. “Oh.. um.. I’ll go-“  
  
Lance shook his head, interrupting him. “2-Would you like to sleep here tonight?” He asked, pulling the covers back. Keith blinked at him. “What?”  
  
“Twenty questions. It’s my second one. Would you like to sleep here tonight? The couch is like sleeping on a wooden plank and it’s a King size bed and I don’t take up much space. Plus, Matt and Shiro are not going to stop fucking like rabbits anytime soon.” Lance saw Keith wince at that. He bit his lip before bringing himself and his blanket to the offered side. He settled in, wrapping his blanket around himself before Lance tossed the covers over him. He reached over, tucking in the loose side around Keith before settling back onto his pillow. Keith tucked his phone underneath his own pillow before settling down. “Thanks..” He whispered.  
  
Lance grinned. “Don’t mention it.” He pulled his eye mask back down into place.  
  
Keith was silent for a very long time. “Lance?” He said his voice barely above a whisper. Lance hmmed in acknowledgement. “2- When are we going to see the Hippos?”  
  
Lance’s face screwed up in  amusement underneath the gel mask making it crinkle a bit. “Go to sleep Keith. I’ll talk to Pidge about it in the morning.” He chuckled.  
  
Keith nodded. “Better be soon.” He frowned.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATT KNOWS - DUN DUN DUN~~~~~
> 
> Tales of Power by Carlos Castaneda is an actual book that I got my dad last year when I went to Chicago. Read a bit of it on the way back home on the greyhound, was pretty interesting and seems like something Keith would totally be into. 
> 
> Also Source IO is also a real site, and Matt and Pidge would so be on it all the time.
> 
> As I said before, I will be at AWA (Anime Weekend Atlanta) the 29-Oct 1 with my squad. Friday I will be doing Yuri on Ice, Friday night I believe we are doing Voltron (Me as Pidge) in lion Kigus! (Our shiro makes the most amazing Paladin kigus ever with squeakers in the tail! Let me know if you want the link to the shop) Saturday, regular voltron ( Me as Pidge) with my voltron squad, and saturday night me and my Lance are going to be doing Dance AU Pidge and Lance based on xShieru's fanfic i bet you look good on the dance floor! Idk what we are doing sunday. If You see me anywhere, especially at the Voltron Meet up Sat, feel free to say HI!
> 
> People have been asking me about Lance's instagram was like and this is literally the visual representation of his instagram: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AX-zjyByArw
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS! I LOVE THEM AND I'M SO GLAD YOU ENJOY MY STORY! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me if you did!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow. I know it's been a long time. School is getting close to Finals week. I only have three weeks left! And Season 4 killed me. I went to AWA and also to Pride, which is always amazing. And no Matt's personality will not be changing in my story. I've been saying this ever since like the end of season 2, the reason Pidge too to Lance so heavily was because he reminded them of their brother. I said Matt is literally Lance and Pidge smushed together. And I'm glad it's canon. lol  
> In my story, Matt's lance-ish ways are down payed a lot but he's an evil little scheming power bottom!
> 
> Sorry that this was a short one, but I didn't want to put too much action in it because the next few are gonna be a lot. Also my internets has been acting up. I'm currently using my phone's hot spot to post this!

Lance slowly woke to the feeling of something tickling his chin. It was an annoying feeling and no matter which way he scrunched his face it wouldn’t go away. He reached up, pushing his eye mask up before blinking his eyes awake and looking down. Curled up in the nook of his arm and side was Keith, snuggled up to his chest with his hair tickling  Lance’s chin.  Lance froze looking down at him, his own arm pushing Keith close to his side. Keith had his hands tucked underneath the Cuban’s pillow for warmth. Lance stared at him for a moment, taking in the peacefully innocent expression on the other’s face before he smiled softly. He reached up with his free hand, moving Keith’s bangs from his forehead and pressing a gentle peck against his cold skin. Lance pulled him closer, wrapping the thick blanket around him and settling down again. He tucked Keith’s head underneath his chin before closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep, forgetting all about his eye mask.  


* * *

  
  
 Keith woke slowly a little after Lance had drifted back off. He just laid there staring at Lance’s scrunched eyes and slight frown as he slept, despite clutching Keith close. He reached up, gently smoothing out his stressed face. Lance leaned into the touch, melting instantly as his expression soften in his sleep. Keith pulled his hand back a little startled at the sight of his own bare hands. He bit his lip, trying to figure out how he felt about that. He looked down, staring at Lance’s arms and the warmth radiating off the Cuban boy as if he was a heater. He laid back down, just staring at Lance as the other slept.  He didn’t know how long he had been laying like that when he heard the door open. He turned to see Shiro standing there with a frown and crossed arms. He raised an eyebrow and Keith curled up, shrinking into Lance’s side at the look. He knew he should tell Lance but he just couldn’t do it. Shiro gave a sigh before turning and walking off.  
  
Keith sighed, giving Lance one last look before detangling himself from the other as best as he could without waking him. He climbed out of the bed, biting his lip as he looked down at Lance once more. He quickly leaned down, pecking his cheek before he could talk himself out of it. He then ran out of the room, heart pounding.  


* * *

  
  
 Keith got dressed in the game room, pulling his gloves on after a moment of hesitation. He walked downstairs slowly, finding Shiro and Pidge in the kitchen. There was no breakfast made and Shiro was talking to Pidge as he made coffee.  
  
“Morning guys.” Keith said with a slight lift of his lips as he walked over to the pantry. “Morning, you look like shit.” Pidge told him around a spoonful of cereal. Keith chuckled. “Thanks.” He rummaged around before looking up and spotting some cereal out of his reach. “Hey, Shiro, can you give me a hand with this?” He called out to his brother, stepping back. Something flew by his face and landed at his feet. He blinked down, looking at the prosthetic arm in front of his feet. He sighed, frowning a bit. “I can see that you’re angry.” He sighed before turning to look at his brother. Pidge’s eyes were wide, spoon frozen in the air, and his open mouth showing half chewed cereal bits.  Shiro stared at Keith with a blank look as he brought the coffee mug up and took a sip.  
  
“Shiro.” He said, frowning at him. Shiro didn’t answer. “Shiro.” He said again, biting his lip. Again nothing.  
  
“Takashi..” He said, his voice small. Shiro sighed, sitting the cup down and walking over to him. He pulled Keith into a tight hug with his good arm before bending down and grabbing his prosthetic. After some help from Keith, he fixed it back on and grabbed the cereal.  
  
Keith sat down next to Pidge fixing his bowl as Shiro poured Pidge and Keith some coffee. Keith sat there almost spacing out as he ate his cereal with disinterest. “I want to be taken out.” He said to his bowl.  
  
Pidge looked over at him with an eyebrow. “Like on a date, or by a hitman?” He asked, conversationally.  
  
Keith thought about it for a moment. “Either one, to be honest.”  
  
“Mood.” Pidge said with a nod. Shiro chuckled at them both, offering coffee. “It’s too early to be having existential crisis, guys.” Shiro said making Pidge laugh. “Says the guy that has one every morning while staring at the coffee pot.” Keith muttered, rolling his eyes. “Where’s Matt?” He asked, stabbing at his cereal with his spoon. “Went to work with Dad this morning and will be home in a bit. Dad had something for us. Kinda felt bad for working while we had you guys.” Pidge answered, sipping his coffee.  
  
Keith nodded as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and hesitated at the notification over his youtube app. “So the coffee pot, huh?” Pidge asked Shiro over his mug. Shiro looked at him a bit sheepishly. “Is that why you don’t let anyone make coffee in the morning and I always wake up to find you here?” He asked again. Shiro gave him a smirk. “Coffee has all the answers.”  
  
Pidge held his mug up. “Truth.” __  
  


The conversation died off as Keith finally took a deep breath and clicked on the message  just to see what it said.

  
_Hey, um.. are you mad at me? I saw the video and it just seem like you were. I’m sorry about the trolls and attention.. I never meant for that to happen.. I sometimes forget how people are on here. I mean I like the attention but I never thought about if you did. I’m okay with being friends, if you want to. I kinda.. started liking one of my brother’s friend’s. He’s really cute and an asshole but Pidge says I have a type.  ¯\\_(_ _ツ)_/¯_  
  
Not that I’m calling you an asshole or anything. Maybe long distance wasn’t the best idea, but I still really like you Red, you still my best boy.  
-Blue  <3

__  
  
Keith sat back looking at his phone in shock. Pidge and Shiro turned to look at him concerned. “What did he do?” Pidge asked him before turning to Shiro. “I know.” He said before Shiro could even open his mouth. The older man nodded before leaning over the counter and taking the phone out of his hands. He read the message before smiling wide. “I guess Lance made a decision and went for it. Called him cute.” He chuckled. “This wouldn’t be so complicated if someone would tell him.” He muttered. “But that’s none of my business.”  
  
Pidge launched himself across the marble countertop and wrestled the phone out of Shiro’s grip without much trouble. Shiro looked down at him in shock at how strong the little guy was.  Pidge sat down on top of the counter just as the front door opened.  
  
“Holy fuck.” He said, reading over the message. “Watch your fucking profanity.” Matt said as he walked into the kitchen holding a bright folder.  
  
“Yes, _mother_.” Pidge grinned at him before giving Keith his phone back and hopping off the counter. Matt walked over to Shiro, pulling him down so that he could kiss him deeply. “Good morning.” Shiro smiled. “Good morning..” He purred as music started to blast from upstairs. “Is that…” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. The music got louder as Lance ran down the stairs. He was blasting  Genghis Khan on his phone as he danced to it. Pidge laughed as Keith locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket hurriedly. Lance made his way slowly over to the island, grabbing it with both hands before dipping himself back dramatically as he lip synced.  He moved around Shiro, trailing his hand slowly over the back of the man’s shoulders, making Matt growl. He grinned sliding to the side of the counter towards Pidge before Matt could smack him. Keith took a large bite of his cereal so he wouldn’t have to talk to the other.  
  
“Morning~” He sang, stealing Pidge’s coffee, winking at Keith, who choked on his cereal. “Oh shit.” Lance said, startled as Keith started to cough. He placed the mug down and hit him on the back. It took a moment before Keith was fine.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lance asked him, worried.  
  
“Yeah, I always wanted to die choking on rainbow marshmallows while the gayest song played.” He mocked, giving him a frown. Pidge snorted.  
  
“Well, it’s kinda fitting since, you know, you’re gay.” He said with a shit eating grin on his face. Keith glared at him, shoving him hard before taking his bowl and dumping it into the garbage disposal. Lance laughed before sitting down on the seat Keith had just left, turning off his music.  
  
“So Dad got us tickets to PaintBall-“ Matt started but was interrupted by Lance. “NUKETOWN YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOOOOOOOIIIII!”  
  
Pidge groaned. “Dad couldn’t have gotten us anything else? Anything else at all?” He asked Matt, who sadly shook his head. He then turned to Shiro. “Lance takes it very seriously. It’s why we call him sharpshooter.” He explained as Lance preened.  
  
“That’s not a compliment.” Matt said to Lance, who just beamed. “You’re just jealous.” The Cuban smirked, watching Keith’s ass as he washed out his bowl.  
  
“What is Nuketown?” Shiro asked, smiling at the two.  
  
“You ever play Call of Duty?” Lance asked him, eyes still glued to Keith’s backside. “Once or Twice.” Shiro nodded. “It’s a paintball field that is modeled after one of the game’s maps, called Nuketown. It’s amazing.”  
  
“Dad gave him a Platinum membership for Christmas last year and he goes every time we come home.” Pidge explained.  
  
“I’m going to get dressed! Met you guys down here!” Lance said with a grin, hopping up. “Hasta la Later!” He got up and ran upstairs.  
  
“I’m going to pick up Hunk. I guess I’ll meet you guys down there?” Pidge said, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.  
  
“Sounds good.” Matt told him as his brother followed Lance upstairs.    
  
“Hey Pidge! Wait up!” Keith called, running up the stairs after him. Matt turned to Shiro with a chuckle. “This is going to be fun.” He smirked.  Shiro narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “I will sleep on the couch, I swear.” He threatened.  
  
“Oh, you won’t do no such thing.” Matt smirked at him. Shiro crossed his arms. “Try me.”  
  
Matt stared at him for a moment. “I will tell them your kink for wanting pint-sized, toss-able boyfriends.” His smirk widened at the flush that came over Shiro’s face. Matt patted his arm. “Don’t try _me_ Kashi.” He leaned up on his tip toes and kissed his check. “But don’t worry, I have a kink for large, strong boyfriends that can bench press me.”  
  
“I don’t tell about your daddy kink and-“ Shiro started and Matt finished, “And I don’t tell about your kitten kink.” He chuckled. 

* * *

  
  
Lance whined a bit as they piled in their cars. Him, Matt and Shiro into Matt’s car and Keith and Pidge in Pidge’s car. Shiro even worried about that, but Keith assured him that he would be fine. Shiro trusted his brother’s judgement and let him go, only to get a more moody Lance in the backseat.  Matt talked to his brother for a bit before coming back to the car and climbing into the driver seat.  
  
Keith was a little uneasy as they pulled out of Pidge’s neighborhood, looking around as everything went flying by as Pidge zipped through town and got onto the highway. Pidge watched him a bit, biting his lip as he recalled his brother’s warning to be easy on the driving for Keith.  
  
Keith gasped as the town disappeared and the trees parted, giving him the most amazing view of the Ohio River as they travelled parallel to it. He took out his phone, snapping a small video he might use to do a blog with, maybe. “Ohio River. It’s going to be with us pretty much the entire trip.” Pidge chuckled.  
  
“Nice. I can’t wait to see Point Pleasant.” He grinned, relaxing a bit as Pidge put on some music.

“How are you going to go to the Festival without Lance figuring it out?” He asked Keith, who laughed.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I don’t have any money so it’s not like I’m going to buy anything, so I just disappear for a few hours.” He said, picking at his phone case.  
  
“Why don’t you use your Revenue. We just got ours.” Pidge told him, glad that Lance wasn’t with them.  
  
“What revenue?”  Keith asked confused. Pidge turned to him with a frown. “From your youtube videos?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” He asked, his face blank.  
  
“Omfg, you didn’t monetize your videos??!! You are trending 1st spot with us every week!! You would be getting so much money!!” Pidge screeched so loud it made his voice crack. Keith looked at him with a soft chuckle. “Y’all can help me set it up when we get to Hunk’s.” He said, only making Pidge look at him with narrowed eyes. “Better, asshole.” Pidge muttered.  
  
There was a silence that stretched for a while before Pidge looked over at him. “So….” He said as he turned the music down a bit. “Want to talk about Lance?” He asked him gently. Keith curled up into his seat the best he could while buckled up. “Not really…” He muttered. Before Pidge could say anything else he continued with a frown. “He’s so irritating! I never knew he could be so irritating. And then he gives you that fuckin’ look and ya look at him and your like ‘shit fuck’ cuz your ass is fuckin’ gone.” He complained, his accent coming out strong. “Ya know?” He turned to Pidge, who nodded with a soft smirk. “Yeah, I understand man. Many hot Amber has been lost to that look.” He joked.  
  
“I… I kissed him at his mama’s house. “ He told him, biting his lip as he propped a foot on the dash. “Hey, did you take your meds?” Pidge asked him as he switched lanes. “Yep, I did _Shiro_.” He said pointedly.  
  
Pidge laughed. “Sorry, Matt and Shiro were worried about you.” He shrugged. “Mind me asking what they are for?” He asked. “If not, it’s cool.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “It’s for anxiety.” Pidge nodded. “I used to take them. Living with mom was a pain.”  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow, which made Pidge continue. “When Mom and Dad divorced, Matt was old enough to choose and he choose Dad and Mom got me. She didn’t want me, she wanted Matt. She didn’t take it well when I came out.” He didn’t elaborate, but Keith got the idea. “It was pretty bad until I met Lance. Then it just got easier to be around people.”  
  
Keith gave him a small smile. “Yeah, he does that.”  
  
“It’s the eyes man.” Pidge told him. “He’s like a fucking kicked puppy.” He grumbled. Keith laughed loudly. “Agree.”  
  
“So what are you going to do with Lover Boy?” Pidge asked with a smirk. “I really can’t wait for this week to be over and just disappear for the next can I?” Keith asked hopefully.  
  
Pidge shook his head. “Nope! You stuck with us for like the next 4 days!” He said, making the P pop. “I don’t know. Does he even like-“ Pidge cut him off. “Ahhhh, KEITH! He sent you that message!” He growled frustrated.  
  
“He sent _Red_ that message. It doesn’t mean anything. I mean, he has two brothers and it could be anyone.” Keith told him. “Not to mention, what if he’s just doing this because Red’s not available, he said Red was ‘best boy’?”  
  
Pidge sighed. “Keith, I know Lance. He wouldn’t do this unless he was sure. He likes you. YOU. Not Red. Well not in the same sense of the word. You know, I agree with Daddy Shiro on this, you’re making it complicated.” He bit his lip. “Just loosen up a bit. You’ll see. He likes you. You said you kis- HOLY SHIT!” Pidge glanced at him in shock as he finally comprehended what Keith had told him. “You kissed him?!”  
  
Keith’s eyes went wide with panic for moment before Pidge turned his full attention back to the road. Keith gave him a nod after he was sure that Pidge was completely focused on the road. “Yeah, at his mama’s house. During dinner. I mean, he was panicking and I freaked out. He didn’t push me away or anything, just kinda, I dunno, melted.”  
  
“Keeeeeeeeeeefffffffff.” Pidge droned out in despair, clutching the wheel tightly. “He fucking likes you. He fucking showed off for you at breakfast. I’m not telling you to tell him, but he’s gonna be super persistent. Because he likes you. You like him, get you some.” Pidge told him.  
  
Keith kept quiet for a long while, watching the river go by. Just when Pidge was about to call it a lost cause, Keith spoke up. “I’ll try.”  
  
Pidge smiled, or more accurately, he gave an evil grin that kinda of scared Keith. “That’s all I ask. I need someone to put Lance in his place other than me. It gets exhausting.”  
  
Keith laughed at that before pulling out his phone and looking over the message.  
  
_I’m not mad at you Blue. Just a lot of shit is happening around me and I’m kinda tired. You’ve always been my friend. I just thought of you as more, so that’s why I didn’t say you were a friend. Yeah the attention and trolls were getting to me and pissing me off, so I’m sorry if it sounded like I was mad at you. I hope we can still be friends, though but I know long distance internet stuff sucks, especially for relationships. If Pidge says go for it, then go for it. Hopefully everything works out for you, tell the guy to treat you right.  
~Red _

Keith couldn’t contain his excitement as they finally passed Henderson and drove over the bridge into Point Pleasant. Pidge secretly recorded him when they got stopped by traffic and sent it to Lance. The pure joy on Keith’s face was something he hadn’t seen before. He got a text back right before the traffic moved.

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
****__ambilance to pidgeon  
_BLESSSSSS ~_  
that is so cuuuttteee, my heart *swoon* he’s beautiful  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He smiled at the text before replying back when they got off the bridge and hit a redlight.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_ pidgeon to ambilance _ **

_that’s so gay XD  
maybe you should tell him_

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_  
  
**ambilance to pidgeon**  
and get my ass kicked??  
have you seen his fucking muscles?!  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Pidgeon to ambilance_** __  
the only thing your ass is gonna get is pounded X’D  
he likes you bro  
like hit that  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
****ambilance to pidgeon  
if I have your blessing… XD  
mami liked him, and you know how hard she is to please  
abuela didn’t like him tho…. *Le sigh*  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
****pidgeon to ambilance  
cuz he’s a guy? I’m not surprised  
fuck her  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ****  
  
ambilance to pidgeon

_thanks pidgy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to keep this story light and in no way am I glossing over the real issues that everyone has in this story. The conversation between Pidge and Shiro about the coffee pot is more or less about Shiro grounding himself every morning when he wakes up. It's a good coping mechanism for people with anxiety disorders, during panic attacks and people with PTSD. It's to help keep them in the present and checked in on reality. You can even see Keith doing this when he was packing for the trip. 
> 
> Also, Nuketown paintball is a real place, I would put a link up but I can't right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been almost two months since I updated! I just had to get through finals! It was worth it because I have a 4.0 for this semester! I graduate college in three months then a long four month summer before doing my last two years at my new school! I might also be moving in a bit, so as you can tell I've been very busy! 
> 
> This chapter is full of puns, memes, references and little side ships along the way! Again I had so much fun writing this!  
> At the bottom will be a list of the references that was used in this chapter and a few update news and OMG GUYS THIS HAS ALMOST 10,000 VIEWS??!  
> I MADE A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED!  
> THE TITLE IS Bitter and Sweetness- a Klance fanfic BY the user skylarhaven

Keith didn’t get to see much of Point Pleasant as they skirted around it. Hunk’s dorm building was on the other side of town about a fifteen minute drive from the town limits. It was quiet with a lot of trees and a stadium quad out in front.  Pidge pulled up to a large brick and wood building before cutting the engine. He grabbed his bag before motioning for Keith to get out of the car.

Pidge walked up to the glass double doors before waving at the person at the desk inside. They were buzzed inside and Pidge walked in, opening the door for Keith. He walked into the wide circular lobby before a voice caught his attention. “Who is your new friend?”

Keith turned to see the person behind the desk. She was tall with dark skin and long white blond hair, and a slight accent to her words. Pidge smiled at her before leading Keith over. “This is Keith. He’s our friend from Texas. He’s visiting with my brother and his.” Pidge announced as he grabbed a paper that the woman had passed over the top of the desk. She smiled at Keith. “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Allura.” She told him, but her eyes never left Pidge as the other scribbled down information. After a moment, he pushed the paper back to her. “She’ll need to see your ID so that she can allow you upstairs.” He explained. Keith nodded, hurrying to pull his wallet from his pocket.  
  
“I see Lance isn’t with you today.” Allura said as she took Keith’s ID and made a copy of it. “Yeah, he’s with Matt at the moment, sorry.” He said with a chuckle. “I know you miss his weekly pickup lines so much.”

Allura rolled her eyes at that. “Please save me from that. If I hear one more line about my body being from outer space, I’m going to throw _him_ into outer space.”  
  
Pidge let out a high pitched snort before turning red and covering his mouth. “Sorry..” Allura smiled at him while she gave Keith back his ID. She pushed some hair back behind her ear before biting her lip. “Have a good day.”  Pidge nodded. “Yeah, same.” He said before walking off. Keith gave Allura an apologetic look as he stood there a moment longer. Allura shook her head, dismissing it with a smile before Keith hurried to catch up with the other.  
  
Pidge was holding the elevator for him when he rounded the corner and slipped in hurriedly. “What was that about?” Keith asked him. Pidge looked at him confused. “What? The ID thing? It’s a policy for new visitors.” He said with a shrug as he pressed the button for Hunk’s floor. Keith didn’t push the issue, but it seemed to him that Allura might have been flirting with the other. If someone like Keith could spot it, Pidge had to know.

They walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the last room on the left. Pidge barely had to knock before the door was swung open. “Feed the Keith.” Pidge said in leu of a greeting and barged right in, settling down on the makeshift coffee table.  
  
Meeting Hunk in person was completely different then seeing him on camera. He was very tall and bulky with dark skin.  While Lance was a light mocha color, Hunk on the other hand, was a light caramel-ish color.  His black hair was pushed off his forehead by an orange bandana and he was wearing a ‘Kiss the cook’ apron tied around his waist. He gave Keith a wide smile before shutting the door and leading him into the kitchen.

Keith almost swooned at the smell coming from the oven, swaying on the spot as he leaned in to look at the tray inside. “It smells like Coconut and heaven…” Keith muttered, looking back up at Hunk who smiled at him proudly.

“Just wait.” Hunk told him as he put on a mitt and pulled the tray out of the oven. He placed it down on a cooling rack before digging out a plate. It looked like swirled bread rolls. Keith watched as  Hunk cut out a roll and flopped it upside down on the plate before handing it over to Keith’s grabby hands. He took the plate with both hands, staring down on the gooey mess the simple roll had become.  
  
“Panipopo, or coconut bread. I thought Lance was coming with you guys so I made them.” Hunk said as he turned around to grab a can of soda from the small fridge. He turned back around and Keith was literally licking an empty plate. He blinked at him owlishly. “Ok then.” He said as Keith blushed putting the plate down, still chewing.  
  
“Keith, come put in your dets!” Pidge called from his laptop.  Keith swallowed down the lump before taking a breath. “What do you need?”  
  
“Log in details.”  
  
“You know my username. My password is-“ He moved over to Pidge and whispered it into his ear.

“Thank you!” Pidge nodded. “So how do you want to be paid? Paypal?” He asked. Keith shrugged. “Sure. It’s the same as my youtube.”

“How original.” Pidge snarked. “You know you could have been averaging so much money by now, you could probably have paid tuition by yourself.”  
  
“I just did youtube because I was bored. Shiro said it was a good outlet.” He shrugged.

“Oh yes, throwing knives at trees is so productive.” Pidge put on an exaggerated southern accent. “This right her’ is one of those new fangled cuttin’ knives. I’ma gonna throw it at shit.”  
  
Keith glared at him. “That’s racist. I do not sound like that.” Pidge laughed. “Sometimes you kind of do.” He said turning to look at him. Keith pouted. Pidge went to say something else but was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath followed by a sound that was between a gasp and a shocked cry. They both looked up to see Hunk pointing at Keith. “DOES LANCE KNOW??!!”

Pidge laughed at the look on Hunk’s face as Keith looked thoroughly shaken. “Please don’t tell him.” Keith whispered.  
  
Hunk looked around nervously, wringing his hands. “I don’t know.. I’m not that good with secrets.” He confessed, cutting out another two rolls and placing them on the plate Keith had used. “I can try, but why haven’t you told him?” He asked, walking over to him and passing him the plate. Keith picked at a dry corner of the bread, not looking up at Hunk. “It’s complicated.”  Hunk sighed, pulling Keith into a one armed side hug. Keith stiffened visibly at the touch and Hunk let go in a hurry. “Sorry..”  
  
“It’s fine.” Keith told him, eating the bread a little slower, licking the coconut sauce from his fingers.

“If I asked you to marry me, would you cook these every day?” Keith asked with a side smirk after a few moments.  Hunk blushed, looking a bit proud of himself. “I think Lance would kill me before I said ‘I do.’.”

Pidge laughed loudly at that. “Your cooking skills steal another one.”  
  
“If I wasn’t gay before now, I would be.” Keith told him seriously. Hunk laughed.

* * *

 

Lance pretty much sulked the entire way down to Paintball Explosion. He chuckled a bit at his phone, but after a while he stopped checking it.

Shiro looked over at Matt, who sighed before pulling off into the dirt parking a little ways from the paintball field. “We’re here Lance.” He told him as he turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. Lance sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket and opening his door.  
  
“You okay?” Shiro asked him, watching in the rearview mirror as Matt scrolled on his phone. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance said, giving him a smile. “You know, you really shouldn’t be jealous.” Shiro chuckled.  
  
Lance puffed up. “I’m not jealous.”  
  
“You are literally lime green jello.” Matt muttered with a smirk. “You are butt hurt because not only are Pidge and Keith hanging out, they are hanging out without you. You can’t stand it because Pidge is your best friend and you want all of Keith’s attention.” He muttered, not even looking up from his phone.  
  
“Damn, why are you like this?” Lance grumbled as Shiro raised an eyebrow. Matt looked up finally and caught Shiro’s expression. “He’s so easy to read and I’ve known him forever.” Matt shrugged. “I do the same thing to Keith.”  
  
Shiro chuckled. “I know. You do the same thing to me.”  
  
“People are easy to read.” He defended. Shiro shook his head as Lance pulled himself up by the headrest. “How do you put up with him?” He asked Shiro, throwing his thumb in Matt’s direction.

 “Very carefully.” Shiro answered with a smirk. Matt stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re just worried that me and Pidge would cause mass chaos if left alone to own devices.”  
  
Lance patted Shiro’s headrest. “I can attest to this, they do cause mass chaos and scheme harder than a teenage drama.”  
  
Matt frowned. “Get your unappreciative gangly ass out of my car.”  
  
“Don’t even like your driving anyway, god.” Lance said dramatically, opening the door to get out.  
  
Matt chuckled. “Yeah but at least I didn’t hop a median and drive over three lanes of traffic for a Denny’s.” He turned around to look at him.  
  
“Did you die?” Lance asked. “And you know that Pidge jerked the wheel from me.”

Matt closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Lance grinned. “Woooo-sah. Matt. Woooo-sah.” He laughed, slamming the door and running off to get them checked in.  
  
“Woooo-sah up his ass.” Matt grumbled as Shiro bit his lips to keep his laughter in. Matt looked at him with a pout. “Betrayed by my own boyfriend.”  


* * *

  
  
After getting checked in and told the next game would be starting in twenty minutes, Lance went to find Pidge, Keith and Hunk.  Pidge was squatting on a wooden bench eating from a bag of chips, Keith’s hand ever so often snaking in and stealing a few. He was sitting back, reading a thick novel held by his other hand.

Lance walked over crouching down to look at the novel’s front cover. It was a forest with bright blue skies, with what looked like fog moving up into the title, ‘Steam’ with the author’s names down at the bottom, ‘K.R. Luna and J.Vulpes’.

“What are you reading?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. From this angle the book was covering up Keith’s face. “A book.” He answered, making Pidge snicker.  
  
“I can see that, edge lord but what is it about?” Lance asked. Keith sighed, moving to steal more chips. Pidge moved the bag out of his reach.

“It’s about a lot of things actually. It’s based on a series.” He shrugged, marking his place. “I got into this series of books called the Rose Queen series at Hunk’s, but he wouldn’t let me borrow them. Hit me with a spoon and called them his ‘ _babies.’_ ” He rubbed his hand where a red mark was. “But he let me borrow this one since I had already started it. But if anything happens to it, I owe him a testicle or my first born child.”  
  
Lance fell backwards on his butt, laughing. “Why the first born child?”

“Well considering I’m gay and I’m me, there is about a 90% chance I  won’t have spawn so the backup is a testicle. He prefers the right one if I can manage it.” Keith said with the straightest face before shaking his head with a grin.  
  
“You’re shitting me.” Lance said, popping back up on the balls of his feet, bouncing a bit and making Keith flush.  
  
“Nope, I was a witness to this exchange.” Pidge said over his crunching. “Where is my platonic life mate anyways?” Lance asked, standing up.

“Getting wares. He left you guys something.” Pidge removed the Tupperware from underneath his legs and handed it over. Lance squealed like a little girl and opened it, pulling out a sticky bun and savoring the taste. “Save some for Matt and Daddy Shiro. Keith gets none cuz he ate like five already.” Pidge told him as Keith buried his face into his book, the tips of his ears red.  
  
Lance frowned. “I will battle him if he even thinks of stealing away my emo with his baked goods. I will throw down the Gauntlet-“  
  
“Buddy.. um do you even know what a Gauntlet is?” Hunk asked walking over, pulling a cart of equipment behind him. “No, but I will throw it, whatever it is!” Lance proclaimed as Matt and Shiro joined them.  
  
“We have twenty minutes until the game, I checked us in and Hunk got us the wares.” Lance said, passing the Tupperware to Matt who did a little happy jig and grabbed a roll. “Hunk… I would wax poetically about your baked goods.” Matt declared, offering one to Shiro.  
  
“You have. You went all Shojo manga on him with the heart eyes and flowers.” Pidge smirked.  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Shiro asked him teasingly.  
  
“See Daddy, he’s the stealer of lovers with his ungodly baked gods.” Lance told him as Shiro took a bite.  
  
Shiro made a sound before turning bright pink and covering his mouth as he chewed. Matt laughed at him. “I’m okay with this as long as it is a threesome.” Shiro said as he swallowed, snuggling up to Matt to get another roll.

Pidge burst out laughing, crumpling up over the bench as Hunk turned dark red, flailing around.  Keith groaned. “I’m going to put my book back in the car.” He said, grabbing the keys from Pidge.

 Hunk looked over at Shiro before smiling at him. “I’m glad you guys like them so much.”  
  
“It’s like coconut had a marriage In my mouth.” Shiro said as Matt hugged Hunk. “Nice seeing you again. This is my boyfriend, Shiro. He’s Keith’s brother.” He introduced. Hunk went over and gave Shiro a big bear hug. Shiro hugged back. 

* * *

  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was suited up with a Bluetooth mic in their ear. They were lined up with Lance in front, pacing. He stopped before shouldering his gun.  
  
“The Team we are up against is Team Galra with that snotty shit Lotor as their captain again.” Lance started as Matt and Pidge groaned. “Never the less, Team Voltron will –“  
  
“Did you seriously name our team after a gay night club?” Pidge interrupted.  
  
“Not the point. Team Voltron will prevail! Now listen closely.” He said before pointing at the group.  
  
“You can address me as Eagle One.” Lance told everyone. “Hunk, codename- Been there done that.”  
Hunk shook his head, but was used to it.

 “Keith is – Currently doing that.” Keith sputtered, turning red as he looked away from everyone.

“Matt is – It happened once in a dream.” Matt laughed.

“Shiro codename- If I had to pick a dude.” Shiro chuckled and Keith glared.

 “Pidge is- Eagle two.” Pidge sighed. “Oh, thank god.”

Lance smiled, satisfied with himself. “Now let’s go. TEAM VOLTRON!”

Pidge smirked. “Right behind you Sharpshooter.” He said before turning serious. “Now, everyone flank Lance til he gets upstairs where he can snipe people. He will be our cover fire. We will be the infiltrators. We need to capture the flag of the other team. Our flag with be with Lance.”  
  
Everyone nodded as Pidge scoped out the playing field as much as they could. “Do NOT get hit with a red paint splatter. We will lose you for the entire game. It’s basically a kill shot. Blue is a five minute penalty from the game. Green is a freeze bomb. You have to freeze on spot for ten minutes. Anything that hits you during this time is voided. White is elevated play. Hardly anyone uses White.” Pidge explained.  
  
“And this is why he is Eagle two.” Lance said proudly. Keith looked over at Pidge. “What is elevated play?” He asked. “Elevated play means there is no rules between you and the person that hits you.  If someone tags you with elevated play they must claim it and therefore for the rest of the game you and that person can do whatever you want to each other, outside bodily harm and violence.”  
  
“I hope everyone read the rules because we are up.” Lance said as he walked out onto the field to meet a very tall white haired man with pointed features. The group followed, waiting in the safe zone. Shiro moved close to Keith with a chuckle. “Remember ROTC at the Garrison?”

Keith slowly grinned. “Worse hell of my life. How could I forget.”

Shiro smirked. “Let’s see what you do remember.” He challenged his little brother. Keith grit his teeth before barring them aggressively. “Oh, you are on.”

Matt chuckled as Pidge looked at him a bit confused. “Oh, you’ll see.” Matt told him.  


* * *

 

Fifteen minutes into the game, they had been successful in getting Lance to the upstairs of the house without getting shot. He was currently trying to snipe off people from Team Galra. Pidge was pinned down behind the school bus, shooting at a pink haired girl that was bunked down behind the sand bags. Matt was pinned down behind the burnt out car, receiving heavy fire. He was the closest one to the enemy ‘s flag but couldn’t move. The car was covered in nothing but red splatters. He had a blue and a green splatter across his chest already and didn’t want to risk it. Keith on the other hand was completely free of any paint and was picking off anyone who tried to get pass the bus. Shiro was completely clean as well, taking the field and finally getting one of the girls out. Hunk was hidden on the other side with Pidge, covering what he could.  
  
“Guys! Guys!” Hunk panicked over the headset. “Where is Lotor?! His generals are pinning us down with heavy fire but he’s nowhere to be seen!”  
  
“Me and Hunk are pretty much trapped here. Shiro? Matt?” Pidge asked, shooting off two more as the pink haired girl fired back. 

“He’s not over here.” Matt answered as he peeked for a second before hiding again. “I can’t move at all or I’m dead. That wildebeest has me completely pinned down.”  
  
“I’m close to their flag, I see no one but the….person shooting at Matt.” Shiro said holding that part of the field as a tall black haired girl started to shoot at him, drawing his attention. Keith looked around, figuring out what was happening. “They are the distraction. Lotor slipped by us and is going for Lance.” He growled.  
  
“Someone needs to help Lance!” Pidge shouted. “Keith, you are the only one closest.”  
  
“And the only one not being shot at.” Matt grumbled bitterly.  
  
“Alright, Alright. I’m off to save the Princess in the tower.” Keith sighed, backing out of his spot and hurrying towards the house.  
  
“Did he just-“ Shiro asked in shock before Matt chuckled. “He did. Junior is growing up, Kashi.”  
  
“I hope you get shot in the nuts.” Keith bit out harshly. “Lance, I need a way in.” He said over the headset. It took a moment before Lance answered. “Huh?”  
  
“I need a way into the house without putting my back to the field.” Keith explained.

“Um, the front door works Keith.” He said a little confused. “Why are you even coming back up here?”

“Did you switch your brain off with your headset?” Keith asked him. “I’ll be in the line of fire.”  
  
“Maybe to the left?” He said as he looked around. Keith moved but jerked back when a paintball splattered on the metal beside him. “Oh my god, you are going to get me killed!”  
  
“My left not your left, jesus!” Lance sputtered. “I don’t know what you want from me!”  
  
“Lance, you have the best view of the entire playfield. Direct me! How do I get to you safely?” Keith commanded.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. “G-Go… S-South to the bags, turn right, your right, and come in through the garage using the Pinto as cover.” He stuttered out. Keith sighed a relief. “Got it. Now focus on Pidge and Hunk. They need you.”

Keith hurriedly made his way to the garage before slipping inside to see the back of a white head making his way up the steps. Why had they send Lance up there alone without backup?! They were all stupid!  
  
He hurried over to the stairs before climbing up silently.  


* * *

 

Lance heard the door open to the room he was in and turned only to see Lotor standing there with a grin. “Now that your idiot teammates aren’t here to save you, just give me the flag and I won’t shoot you.”

Lance gulped, turning his rifle towards Lotor in preparation of defending himself. “Oh come on, they clearly don’t see you as part of the team. They left you up here to do nothing, again, while all of them are down there playing. Not to mention, unguarded.”  Lotor grinned as Lance seem to falter, eyes going wide and biting his lip unsure. “We can end this right now, like always my offer still stands. I can take you to dinner, Italian, and we can go back to my place..” He purred.

“That’s where you are wrong.” Keith growled possessively right behind Lotor. The other man whirled around, and Keith shot him. White paint splattering over Lotor’s chest. Keith then reached back and punched him in the face. Lotor crumpled to the floor, holding his nose.  
  
"It’s not bodily harm if he doesn’t bleed right?” He asked conversationally, stepping over Lotor and moving to Lance’s side. Lance laughed. “Took you long enough, Samurai.” He smirked, the gleam in Keith’s eyes making him feel hot.  
  
“Samurai?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “I could call you by your codename- Mr. Currently doing that.” Lance chuckled, making red blossom over Keith’s face. “Plus, you fucking ninja’ed all up in here all badass.”

Keith shook his head before Lance pushed him to the side and fired, hitting Lotor smack in the chest with a red paint splatter. The white haired man growled, throwing down his gun and storming off.

Keith smirked before looking over at him. “Thanks.” He moved to the window. “Now, we have work to do, Sharpshooter.” Lance chuckled before joining him at the window. “Pidge move a little closer to the end of the bus, Lance is going to flush the enemy out. Shiro, this whole thing has become a soup sandwich. Target Discrimination to the split tail with Matt. Once cleared make way back to SP. Lance will handle Pidge and Hunk.”  
  
Shiro laughed. “Alpha Mike Foxtrot.”  
  
“Who the fuck are you?!” Lance asked, staring at Keith in amazement. “I had a choice between going to juvie or military academy. I chose military academy.” He shrugged before coaching Lance on how to draw out an enemy with planned fire.  


* * *

  
  
Within five minutes they had taken out all of the generals and captured the flag, setting a new record for the field. They all convened back at the starting point before giving all their gear back to Hunk to return. Lance slipped out of the conversation and walked off, shoulders hunched. Keith watched him go before he was nudged by Shiro. He sighed and hurried to catch up to him as Matt and Pidge grinned.  
  
“Okay, who here is on Team Klance, because I will go down with that ship.” Pidge asked the two. Matt raised his hand. “I have the tshirts.” He told his brother before high-fiving him.  “Though Kashi says we can’t scheme.”

 “Daddy Shiro, nuuuuu.” Pidge whined before tilting his head to the side. “Why do you call him Kashi?”  
  
Matt smiled softly. “It’s an abbreviation of his name, plus it means sweets in Japanese.”  
  
“Aww, your cuteness is going to make me throw up.” Pidge laughed.  


* * *

  
  
Keith finally found Lance sitting on a pile of rocks behind a few bushes, hugging his knees. “Hey.” Keith panted, climbing up to sit next to him. “You owe me a hippo plushie for saving your ass.”  
  
Lance smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Noted. One zoo visit with a hippo plushie. We can do it tomorrow.”

Keith nodded, looking around before scrubbing his hands on his jeans nervously. Lance had his head on his knees, long arms hanging over the edge and chuckled a bit as he watched Keith. It was cute.  
  
“Ya… Ya know what that dickhole said wasn’t true right?” He asked, not looking up from his lap. Lance stared at him, opening his mouth to reply before Keith continued. “Because he was wrong. Ya’re a bit of an asshole but ya’re our asshole.” He said, his accent becoming thicker. “We didn’t mean for ya to feel left out, we put ya up there cuz you’re our best player. Ya took out an enemy from 40 yards without a sweat or a blink.  Ya’re…. Kinda amazing..” He trailed off, turning pink.  
  
Lance chuckled. “Can I get that in writing?” He asked, sitting up and stretching his legs out in front of him. “Or maybe just a voice memo so I can play it whenever I want and also proof for Pidge. Considering he won’t believe me about Jealous Keith.”  
  
“You are such a dick.” Keith said shoving Lance’s face away. Lance laughed. “Yeah but I’m your dick.” He said, making Keith’s face snap up to look at him in shock. “Okay, that didn’t come out right.” Lance said, biting his lip and covering his face in embarrassment. He pressed his hands together before taking a deep breath. “I’m going to go now.” He said moving to stand up. Keith grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the rock, frowning. Lance bit his lip nervously before he started to babble nonsense. Keith grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling him close. “Just shut up.” He growled in a low voice before pressing his lips to Lance’s.

The other tensed for a moment before relaxing into Keith’s hold, kissing him back gently. He tried to ignore the internal screaming that was going on inside his head right now. KEITH FUCKING KOGANE WAS KISSING HIM. THIS WAS NOT A DRILL. NOT. A. DRILL.

Keith’s lips were chapped and rough, moving over his possessively. His lips lured him in before taking complete control and never letting him go. It sent a shiver down his back. He reached up, threading a hand into the end of his mullet, gripping tightly. Keith let out a gasp of air, moving his tongue to swipe over the other’s lips. Lance felt a smooth ball of metal and was almost putty in Keith’s arms, arching up a bit into him.  
  
Kissing Lance was amazing, Keith thought. His lips were soft and strong, just enough of a bite back to be challenging but not enough to make Keith fight for dominance of the kiss. Keith was possessive. Oh, he was possessive. This was his. _His._ He still felt that burning desire to punch Lotor again. He felt a pull on his hair and he gasped at the act, feeling it shoot straight through him. He swiped over Lance’s lips, tasting waxy citrus Chapstick. This was too good to be true…  


* * *

  
                                                                                                   **[PRESS PLAY]**  
“So we just got done at the paintball field and broke a record! It was pretty great!” Pidge said to the live video. “I’ve lost Keith and Lance tho. They went this way like fifteen minutes ago. Probably found something nifty.” He said, turning the camera around to show the path as he hiked up the rocks. Turning the corner, he saw Lance and Keith kissing. Lance had his hand gripping the bottom part of Keith’s hair, arched into him while Keith was leaning over gripping his shirt collar to make him stay put.

Pidge nearly dropped his phone. “Oh my god GUYS! GUYS, SERIOUSLY?!”

Keith and Lance jerked apart and Keith buried his face in his knees as Lance put a hand up to hide from the camera. “PIDGE!”  
  
“SERIOUSLY, IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?!” He yelled, shaking a bush.  
  
“Why are you like this?!” Lance cried as the Live was cut and shared on their story.

**[REPLAY]**

* * *

  
  
Keith didn’t say anything to Lance or even look at him as they left the field. He quickly shut himself into Pidge’s car without a word, picking up his book again. Lance stood out there like a kicked puppy before Hunk herded him to Matt’s car and got in with him.  
  
Pidge sighed, getting into the driver seat and buckling up. He then just sat there. After a minute or two, Keith looked up from his book before turning to Pidge hesitantly. “You’re making this weird.” Pidge said with a frown.  
  
“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t make it weird.” Keith sighed, curling up in the seat, holding the book on the page he was at with his thumb.  Pidge looked over at him. “You really like that book don’t you?”  
  
“Well, it’s really good. And I can relate to a lot of things in it. Not to mention in love with one of the characters named Kai- Why do you keep doing that?” He asked with a frown, stopping in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Pidge blinked for a moment before looking away. “Sorry.”  
  
“You do it with Shiro too.” He said curiously.  
  
“It’s to.. loosen your anxiety about talking about certain things.” He explained. Keith gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”  He paused for a bit. “I really like Lance… but I don’t know what to do about it.” He confessed.  
  
Pidge chuckled. “Haven’t you ever had a boyfriend?”

“No. I haven’t. I’ve kissed like two, well now three people in my entire life.” He shrugged.  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t on the ace spectrum?” Pidge asked him.  
  
Keith gave him a dead ass expression. “I like dick, I want to be fucked by dick, I want to fuck people with dicks and kissing Lance gave me a semi, so I think I’m not Ace. I just hate stupid people and there wasn’t a lot of available dick back home.”

“Ahhhh! I don’t need to hear the details of you getting horny for my brother!” Pidge shuddered, starting the car. “Then don’t ask a stupid question.” Keith replied smugly.  
  
Pidge glared at him. “I will push you out of this car and you can walk your nasty queer ass home.” He threatened. “Fine.” Keith frowned before grinning widely.  
  
“You’re an ass. Which is perfect for Lance since he’s such a dick.” Pidge grinned, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =The book Steam is a Fanfic by Luna_Vulpes on here based off their original novel The Rose Queen series! (I am in love with their OC Kai) Go read it! So good! All of their fics are so good!! If you want to cry I recommend Lion's Chain. It fucked me up with the Klangst! All the delicious Klangst!  
> =Hunk's dorm and surrounding area is modeled after my future dorm at my new college I will be attending next August.  
> =There is a bit of a hint about a possible love interest with Allura and Pidge  
> = There is a mention of a past romance between Hunk and Lance.  
> =The 'You can address me' bit is from a video from (a) last_minute_cosplay's instagram  
> =The 'right in front of my salad' bit is from a video from (a) rebeckalah's instagram  
> = The whole 'jump a median' thing actually happened to me, and it was a waffle house coming back from con, not a denny's.  
> =Paintball Explosion is a real place, but the rules are my own made up version.  
> = The military slang is as follows, (SP- starting point) (split tail- female) (soup sandwich- fucked up situation) (target discrimination- fix on a single target even though there are multiple options) (Alpha Mike Foxtrot- farewell)  
> \------------------------  
> I have an instagram- (a) havenskyward13, come yell at me  
> MIGHT SET UP A DISCORD(?) OR SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE 10,000 VIEWS?? Idk, let me know what you guys think. I want to talk with my readers a little more.  
> WORKING ON A CHRISTMAS VOLTRON ONESHOT SO STAY TUNED!
> 
> I MADE A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED!  
> THE TITLE IS Bitter and Sweetness- a Klance fanfic BY the user skylarhaven
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS, KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! I LOVE EVERYONE OF THEM! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please leave a comment and tell what you think!!


	13. author's note/update

Hello! This is just a little update that I'm pretty much gonna post on all of my major stories. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating this no later than the end of this month. I'm already written like 4 pages.  I'm going to try to get on a regular updating schedule, I think it would help with the stress I'm under with graduating college. I'm freaking out and burning myself out with everything. I don't have time for anything anymore and it's making me depressed and even more stressed.

So I'm taking a week off of school next week for my mental health. I'm heading up to D.C. for Katsucon, so if anyone wants to meet up and say hi, feel free to message me. You can also get in touch with me on instagram @havenskyward13. Just let me know who you are, I do remember the usernames of my readers and who comments all the time.

Writing is not just a hobby for me, it's a way to relieve stress and work through a lot of things that I can't really process in my life. I write for myself, which is why my updates have been so sporadic, but I want to change that. I want to have more regular updates for you guys and like I said above, I think regular writing and update schedule will help me relieve the stress and the overwhelming feelings I have been having with graduating. It's scary and very anxiety inducing, and I feel if I don't do something, I might just end up crashing and giving up.

So, look forward to more regular updates, and if you're going to Katsucon, feel free to stop by and say hi! I'm going to be rocking voltron  and welcome to nightvale the entire weekend. Check out my instagram @havenskyward13 for exact cosplays of the day and if you wanna chat about anything!

Hope you guys are all doing well and thank you so much for liking my stories and sticking with me!  
love, skylar


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND MESSAGES AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND VIEWS!! I'm keeping up the update, even though I don't do that, so I can keep all you guys kind comments! I wanted to get this chapter out at the beginning of the month, but I had problems with my computer and word. I'm on spring break now, so I get to write a lot! This chapter is a little more deep than the others but not too much. The grocery scene was literally one of the first scenes I wrote for this when I started. It's based off of this video right here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlvu5mV32xg&t=1s (Las Aventuras de Shiro, Lance y Hunk by elo cinn cosplay). They are amazing and I had the pleasure of meeting them at Katsu! 
> 
> Also AngstyCoffee Cosplay. Their Lance and Hunk are like headcanon for Lance and Hunk in my fic! The party and the videos that Keith mentions are literally this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2WlnNRnoSM (wannabe bloopers by AngstyCoffee Cosplay)
> 
> And for a visual of how Lance was dancing check the first part of this video out- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuINK4oc0W0 
> 
> OMG GUYS THIS HAS HIT OVER 12K!! WTH??? IT'S SO UNREAL?! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO CELEBRATE? I was thinking of maybe like an author discord or something? What would you guys like?

_Blue_sharpshooter:_ Hey, I hope you are having fun in my neck of the woods, WV is a wild place.

_kill_joy42:_ I am, I guess. I saw a bit of downtown Point Pleasant today. It was nice.

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : It’s nice to hear from you. Missing your vids Red.

_kill_joy42_ : doubt that

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : nope, I do. Gotta have my trending buddy with me

_kill_joy42_ : if you say so

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : so we’re bros right?

_kill_joy42_ : I guess…

_Blue_sharpshooter:_ cool, cuz I really need someone to talk to about this. Pidge will be all pidge and do the thing he does and Hunk, man, he will just try to make me feel better and I feel like I can get a non bias answer from you, maybe?

_kill_joy42:_ spit it out Blue

_Blue_sharpshooter:_ damn, okay, XD.  So you know how I said I liked my brother’s friend right? Well, he’s been being all weird today and like was such a BAMF at Paintball today. But what I really can’t understand is, he kissed me… ME of all people.

_kill_joy42_ : And your point is? There really wasn’t a question in there?

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : Why would he kiss ME?

_kill_joy42_ : why are you emphasizing the word me? Why wouldn’t he kiss you? Who wouldn’t kiss you?

_kill_joy42_ : Hey Blue, are you still there? It’s been like five minutes with no reply

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : yeah, I’m here. You just know how to give a boy a heart attack! Just damn. Are you sure you can’t do long distance? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : jk, jk, but damn papi (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞

_kill_joy42_ : did you just finger gun me with an emoji?

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : maybe…..

_kill_joy42:_ I don’t really understand the question you are asking me

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : He just kissed me, like really kissed me and then just ignored me? Did I do something wrong? Was it not good? I mean, I’ve never had any complaints before, maybe my breath wasn’t fresh. I knew I shouldn’t have ate that garlic popcorn Matt had

_kill_joy42:_ I’m sure it’s fine… maybe he’s shy

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : Idk, he’s perfect, it’s has to be me

_kill_joy42_ : No one is perfect and there isn’t anything wrong with you Blue

_Blue_sharpshooter_ : thanks… you’re a great guy

_kill_joy42_ : no, I’m not, not really

* * *

  
  


Lance looked up from his phone with a frown. “And I thought I had self-esteem issues…” He muttered as Matt pulled into a Target for snacks for the party later tonight. Lance piled out of the car with the others, huffing a bit before leaning into the hug that Hunk gave him. “Thanks buddy.” He said with a smile before Shiro grabbed a shopping cart. Lance clambered into the basket part ungracefully before pointing off into the distance. “¡Vámonos, por favor Papi!” He shouted making Shiro shake his head as he pushed the cart with Lance in it towards the food aisle, Hunk and Matt following.   
  
Hunk grabbed a few bags of chips before getting into an argument over dips with Lance. Hunk then took out his phone, dragging Lance’s dip choice. Lance stood up in the cart, yelling back in Spanish before the cart started to dip. Shiro lunged forward, grabbing him around the middle with one arm to prevent him from falling head first out of the basket.   
  
“Shiro saves the day, guys!” Hunk cheered as Lance glared at Hunk. “This isn’t over.” He hissed, struggling with Shiro for a moment.   
  
Shiro let him go and Lance sat down in the basket. “Gracias, Papi.” He grinned, turning to look at Shiro as Hunk started to sing a bit, zooming into Shiro’s face.  Shiro rolled his eyes, his face pink as he pushed Lance to the next aisle.   
  
“Guys, where did Matt go?” Hunk asked as he continued to film. Both Lance and Shiro looked around before shrugging. Hunk chuckled as Shiro came to a screeching stop, nearly throwing Lance out of the basket as he came to a stop in front of a Starbucks display. He grabbed a whole case of expresso as Lance riddled off in Spanish, protesting. The only thing that Hunk could understand was  ‘Nooooo, Papi!’  
  
After Lance was almost buried underneath food, drinks and a case of redbull, which Shiro pointed out to the camera that Lance was a filthy hypocrite. That somehow morphed into talking about Shiro’s eyeliner, which Hunk zoomed into again.   
  
“That’s some pretty perfectly manicured wing tips you have Shiro.” Hunk chuckled as Shiro pushed the camera away.   
  
“Maybe one day I will have winged eyeliner that’s so long that it will fly me away from all of this bullshit.” He told him as he looked around. “Where is Matt?!” He asked, frowning slightly.   
  
“Yeah, where is Holt 2?” Lance asked, looking around before yelling for him in Spanish. Shiro shook his head.

“Lance, Lance, come here one second.” Shiro told him. Lance raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘ _I’m literally right beside you_ ,’ before scooting up closer in the basket. “Just to be a bit of a wingman, but have you said like anything to Keith in Spanish? Maybe like a pick up line or something?” He chuckled.   
  
Lance shook his head. “No?”  
  
“You should.” He said, heading towards the freezer aisle to get tater tots for Hunk. By the time Matt found them, Shiro and Lance were laughing and messing around next to the entrance and Hunk was still going live on Lance’s account. They kidded around for a while before Matt joined them, adding his purchases to the cart before heading back to the car.   


* * *

  
 When they arrived back at home, Keith and Pidge weren’t there. Matt sighed, pulling his phone out and calling his brother.  Lance sighed before helping Hunk put things away. He looked around making sure Matt was too distracted before pulling out the two six packs of Smirnoff ice.  He snapped a pic of it, sending it to Pidge. Not even a whole second went by before a reply came back.   
  
_‘You better wait, bitch.’_

Lance laughed before grabbing a bottle. He popped open the top before bringing it to his lips before snapping a pic and sending it to Pidge.   
  
_‘Pidge says you ‘suck ass.’’_

Lance stood there, feeling like he was punched in the gut. He locked his phone before grabbing the six packs and moving to his room.   


* * *

  
  
By the time Keith and Pidge got home, Lance and Hunk were dressed pjs and drunk. Keith had been watching all the crazy videos they had been making while Pidge helped him get his youtube/paypal stuff straightened out so that he could get paid in a few days time.  He bit his lip as he walked into the living room to find Hunk dressed in very yellow pineapple pj pants and a Jurassic park tshirt, while Lance was dressed in blue shark pj pants and a dark blue VidCon shirt.

Lance laughed at Hunk who was on the floor, changing the music on the device hooked up to the speaker. It started to play something with a low beat, making Lance body roll to it. Keith felt his face heat up as he pulled Lance’s jacket tighter around him.   
  
“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Hunk yelled from the floor, making Pidge laugh. Keith on the other hand felt the bile of pure jealousy rise up in his throat like vomit.   
  
“YESSSSSSSSSSSSS DADDDY!!!” Hunk screaming as Lance kept dancing before moving to help Hunk up off the floor where he had kinda turtled himself. “COME TO ME PAPI!” He screamed as Lance grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet.   
  
“Where is Matt?” Pidge yelled over the music as Keith stood there with a deep frown on his face. “Oh, he and Shiro are around here- somewhere?” Lance answered, smile almost taking up his entire face. Pidge picked up the empty six pack container with a frown. “Thanks for saving some guys.” Lance belched loudly in response. “Matt would kick my ass if you got drunk while he was here.”   
  
Pidge rolled his eyes before going to find the ‘responsible adults.’ Keith looked at the two in front of him, feeling a little nervous. He had basically ran after he kissed Lance. The conversation Lance had with ‘Red’ was still playing in his mind as he crossed the room and stopped right in front of Lance. He grabbed the drink out of Lance’s hand. He locked eyes with Lance as he brought the bottle up to his lips and chugged it. Lance’s eyes trailed down to where Keith’s adam’s apple was bobbing as he swallowed, feeling the breath leave his body.   
  
Hunk watched them before letting out a giggle. “Ohhhhhhhhh, shiiiit.”   
  
Keith gave a smirk as he brought the bottle back down, still watching him closely. “Damn Papi, trying to kill someone aren’t you?” Lance breathed out like he just got punched. His smirk widened as Hunk laughed, changing the song to some random kpop. “Ya really gotta  thing for Korean stuff don’tcha?” Keith asked as Lance visibly melted in front of him. “Come here.” He said, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Keith’s shirt and pulling him closer. He hesitated for a moment, looking into Keith’s eyes before closing the little bit of space between them and kissing him deeply. Keith nearly dropped the bottle on the floor, but it was saved by Hunk who caught it. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing him back. The other tasted like bitter cherries and vodka, which Keith somehow found he didn’t mind.   
  
Keith pulled back and moved to the couch, taking the bottle back as Pidge, Matt and his brother came back into the room.  “We were gone maybe an hour, how did you even manage to get drunk?” Matt asked as Lance giggled, sitting down at the coffee table in front of the couch. Pidge grabbed a game before sitting down as Hunk joined them, helping set up.   
  
“It was more than an hour.” Lance said, making Shiro blush. “Getting that tight Daddy booty!” He laughed. “Papi gave you away, hermano.” Lance smirked as Matt looked away guilty. Pidge gagged, shoving Lance before turning to Matt and dragging his ass for leaving Lance and Hunk to get shitfaced.

“I don’t even know where they got alcohol!” Matt defended. Shiro looked away pointedly. “Papi bought it for us!” He exclaimed, throwing Shiro under the bus as both Pidge and Matt turned to glare at him simultaneously. Keith sat back on the couch, feeling out of place as he pulled his feet up. Pidge and Matt were bickering at Shiro while Hunk and Lance were close, looking over a play list on Lance’s phone. He felt unneeded. Like he could go upstairs and no one would notice, nor would it matter. A song came on and Lance gave a shout. “THAT’S MY JAAAAAAMMMMM!” He got up, trying to pull Keith up from the couch. He shook his head. “I don’t dance.”  Lance gave him a sad look before nodding, pulling back as he started to dance to the simple beat.   
  
“ _You know I’ve been taking some time, and I’ve been keeping to myself, I had my eyes up on the prize, Ain't watching anybody else~_ ” He sang, his body nothing but clean moves and hips.

Oh god _hips._

Keith swallowed hard, shifting a bit on the couch. “ _But your love, it hit me hard, girl, yeah, you're bad for my health, I love the cards, that I've been dealt, do you feel the same as well?~”_ Lance sang, locking eyes on Keith as he moved his hips faster. Keith must have blacked out because the next thing he registered was they were half way through the song, Pidge and the other two had stopped talking, and Lance was close to dancing like he was a stripper at a club.   
  
“ _You know, I love it, when the music's loud, but c'mon, strip that down for me, baby, now there's a lot of people in the crowd, but only you can dance with me_ ~” Lance wasn’t singing anymore, but the lyrics were the only thing Keith could hear over the ringing in his ears. Maybe that was the blood rushing to his face.   
  
“ _So put your hands on my body, and swing that round for me, baby, you know, I love it when the music's loud, but c'mon, strip that down for me, oh, strip that down, girl, love when you hit the ground, girl~”_ Lance ran his hands down his chest. Just nothing but hips and slut drops, Keith remembered Matt calling them.   
  
“If Lance can stop being a HOE, we can actually start the game!” Pidge yelled over the music, making Hunk fumble with the phone, cutting it off. Keith went as red as a tomato and curled up into the tightest ball he could as Lance smirked. “You just jealous, you don’t have all of _this_.” He said, gesturing to his body as he came back to his spot. Pidge gagged. “Don’t make me vomit on you.” He deadpanned, dealing out cards.   
  
“Keith, you in?” Pidge asked him, making Keith look up in shock at being addressed. “Um, actually I’m kinda tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed.” He said, slipping off the couch and moving over Matt. Pidge bit his lip before nodding. “Okay, we’ll be quite then.”  Lance opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it as Keith gave a nod and hurried out of the room.   


* * *

  
It had been some time since  he had heard anything from downstairs. He had ran up to the game room and buried himself under the pile of blankets on the futon. He had faked being asleep when someone checked up on him a little bit later, he assumed it was probably Shiro.   
  
He pulled his phone from under the pillow and checked the time. It was around 3 am. He sighed, getting up and silently moving down to the kitchen. God he was starving. Why did he fucking pussy out earlier? There was no reason for it. Well yeah, there was reason for it. The whole thing was overwhelming. And Lance had been _loud._ Loud and in his face and unrelenting. He wasn’t used to it. So he ran. Like he always did when shit got tough. He used his phone as a flashlight, letting it light the way to the fridge.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when he moved around the breakfast bar and the light fell upon a foot. He silently cursed before moving to see what the fuck was going on.  
  
Lance was laying down in just his boxers and one of those tank tops with the sides cut out, surrounded by a bunch of opened bags of chips. A jar of spinach dip sat next to his hip and his fingers were digging out the last bits of guacamole from another jar. He brought the flashlight up to his face, seeing red irritated eyes with dark circles underneath.

“Lance?” He asked uncertain.  
  
Lance looked up, giving him a deer in headlights look before trying to hide behind the guacamole jar, fingers still stuffed inside. “Hey, Keith.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked, moving closer. Lance shrugged. “Do you ever just get sad?” He asked him, looking up at the ceiling. Keith lowered the light before giving a nod. “Yeah, I do.” He told him, coming to rest at his side and sitting down. He hugged his legs to his chest, putting his phone down so it lit the small space between them.   
  
“Guac?” Lance offered, making Keith chuckle. “I’m more of a spinach dip kinda guy.” Lance nodded, nudging the other jar with his hip. Keith gave him a soft smile before taking it and grabbing a random bag of chips. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked Lance, scooping out some dip on a handful of chips and shoving them into his mouth awkwardly.  
  
Lance shrugged again, finally pulling out the chip and the last of the guacamole. After eating it, he laid the jar down, looking at his disgusting fingers. “Why does anyone even like me? I’m disgusting.” He muttered. Keith’s head snapped towards him with a frown. “You’re not disgusting.” He said, getting up and grabbing a wad of paper towels. He sat back down, taking hold of Lance’s hand and cleaning his fingers carefully. Lance watched him before his eyes started to water.   
  
“Hey.. Hey now..” Keith whispered, a little bit startled as he threw the wad away from them. “Lance, what’s wrong?”   
  
Lance shrugged again, looking back at the ceiling. Keith laid down beside him, keeping their fingers entwined. “Just stupid..” He finally said to Keith.   
  
“Nothing about you is stupid. Frustrating, yes, but not stupid.” Keith told him.  
  
Lance gave a watery chuckle. “I’m the family disappointment. Matt doesn’t want me here, Pidge probably only keeps me around because of pity and we’ve stuck with each other at school. I don’t belong anywhere.” He said slowly taking a breath. “I make you uncomfortable.”    
  
“Bullshit.” Keith said almost immediately. “Pidge loves you like you are his brother. He calls you his brother. Matt,” He paused, rubbing the back of Lance’s hand in soothing circles with his thumb, “He’s a bit of an ass but he cares and loves you. Your family,” He paused again,“I don’t really know them that much, but they seem to love you. So what if you aren’t who they wanted you to be. Fuck them, do what makes you happy.” He said roughly.   
  
Lance gave a small chuckle. “Talking from experience?” He asked. Keith faulted a bit. “Yeah.”   
  
“Plus when has Pidge done something he doesn’t want to do?” Keith said with a smirk. Lance laughed. “True.”   
  
They sat in silence for a bit before Keith took a deep breath. “You don’t make me uncomfortable..” He whispered. Lance turned to look at him. “You’re loud, and _out there_ , and your body language is _big_ and” He struggled to explain it in words. “I’m not use to it. It…. It makes me anxious…” He confessed, curling up defensively. Lance gave him a smile, squeezing their joined hands reassuringly. “I understand. I know I can be too much sometimes-“  
  
“No.” Keith interjected before Lance could blame himself. “I… I have an anxiety disorder. It has nothing to do with you at all.” He said firmly.  Lance nodded slowly. “That why Shiro is always ‘take your pills’?”  
  
Keith nodded. “Damn, I was trying to make you feel better and I made it all about me.” Keith said with a weak chuckle, running his free hand through his hair. Lance laughed. “Why are still wearing those goddamn gloves? I actually thought you were asleep when I went to check on you earlier. Do you sleep in them?!” He asked, looking at him with judgement.   
  
Keith flipped him off. “Maybe.”  Lance rolled his eyes, pulling Keith’s arm around him and curling up against his side. Keith hugged him close, eyeing the dark blue ink that was revealed as Lance laid his head on the other’s chest. “Ya got some ink?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lance chuckled, hiding his face in Keith’s chest. “It’s the elemental symbol for water.”  Keith looked at him confused. “It’s the elemental symbol for the Guardian Spirit of water.” He explained. “And you have it over your heart?” Keith asked again. “Yeah.” Lance answered.  
  
Keith nodded. “It’s nice.” He said softly, rubbing his fingertips up and down Lance’s spine. The Cuban gave a sigh of contentment, closing his eyes. “Hey, you can’t just sleep on the kitchen floor…” Keith told him. “I really do not want to move.” Lance told him softly. Keith gave a huff, gathering him up into his arms before slowly standing up. Lance gave out a yelp, clinging to Keith’s neck tightly. “Shush, I ain’t gonna drop your ass. Trust me.” He assured him before walking towards the stairs, carrying Lance as if he weighed nothing.   
  
“Damn, you are seriously making a dude feel better about themselves.” Lance commented. Keith chuckled. “How’s that?”   
  
Lance gave him a look. “Like seriously, I just inhaled three bags of chips and like a thing and a half of dip and you are carrying me around as if I weighed nothing.” He told him, laying his head on his chest. “You are like a fuckin’ twig.” Keith laughed, making Lance blush. To prove his point, Keith shifted, curving his arm along Lance’s back, holding him up with just that. Lance turned even more red. “God that’s so fucking hot.” He muttered, making Keith laugh harder. “Kink shaming you, as Pidge would say.”   
  
“Don’t judge me with your Gerald Way looking ass.” Lance frowned as Keith opened his bedroom door, shutting it behind him. He dropped Lance on top of his mattress, causing him to squeak in protest before tucking him in. He climbed in beside him, pulling the covers up. “Night Lance.”   
  
Lance curled up against Keith’s side, placing his head on the other’s chest. “Good night, _corazoncito.”_ He purred, his breathing evening out.   
  
Keith made a mental note to ask Pidge what that meant in the morning, glad that Lance could not see his burning red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grocery scene was literally one of the first scenes I wrote for this when I started. It's based off of this video right here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlvu5mV32xg&t=1s (Las Aventuras de Shiro, Lance y Hunk by elo cinn cosplay). They are amazing and I had the pleasure of meeting them at Katsu! 
> 
> Also AngstyCoffee Cosplay. Their Lance and Hunk are like headcanon for Lance and Hunk in my fic! The party and the videos that Keith mentions are literally this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2WlnNRnoSM (wannabe bloopers by AngstyCoffee Cosplay)
> 
> And for a visual of how Lance was dancing check the first part of this video out- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuINK4oc0W0 
> 
> OMG GUYS THIS HAS HIT OVER 12K!! WTH??? IT'S SO UNREAL?! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO CELEBRATE? I was thinking of maybe like an author discord or something? What would you guys like?
> 
> Spotify playlist for this story: Bitter and Sweetness- a Klance fanfic BY the user skylarhaven
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND VIEWS AND ALL THE KIND COMMENTS!! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Bitter.
> 
> Come chat with me on discord about this fic! https://discord.gg/4XpPvr5  
> or just general writer's chat! https://discord.gg/f2bEcVz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been kicking my ass. The life of a college student! Haha one week til freedom and then more updates! Took a while to write this, but I actually love it.

  
  
Lance woke the next morning feeling like he got hit by the subway. Pain was literally salsa dancing in his head, never letting up and in rhythm with the beating Keith’s heart under his ear. He scrunched his face when he pulled it off the other’s chest, getting a face full of wonderful morning breath. He reached up, shoving Keith’s open mouth from him. Keith frowned, closing his mouth before settling back down on his pillow and pulling Lance tighter against him.  
  
The movement made Lance want to hurl and he hurriedly tried to disentangle himself from Keith’s limbs and the blankets. He bulldozed over Keith, who was slowly waking up and fell out of bed like an uncoordinated jelly fish, arms flailing everywhere. Keith blinked down at him before raising an eyebrow. “What-“ He started to say but Lance cut him off by placing his hand over Keith’s mouth, closing his lips together with his fingers. “Shhhhhhhhh.” He whispered, the other hand going to his own mouth. After a moment, he slowly got up. He moved away hurrying to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Keith shook his head, getting out of bed and following him. He found the Cuban praying to the porcelain god and hating life. He wet a wash cloth before kneeling down behind him, pulling his bangs back and placing the cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
“God hates me..” Lance whimpered, leaning into the cool cloth. Keith chuckled. “Nah, I think it’s the three bags of chips and salsa ya inhaled after all the girly drinks.” He told him as Lance whaled like he was dying.  
  
“It’s not girly drinks.” He frowned, bowing over the rim and throwing up again. Keith patted his back. “It was fuckin’ cherry flavored.” He told him. Lance shook his head. “You didn’t drink..”  
  
Keith laughed as the door opened, Pidge standing there with a pill bottle. “Oh good.. I don’t have to do it.” He deadpanned, passing the bottle to Keith before grabbing his binder off the hook behind the door and leaving.  
  
Keith moved the rag to the back of his neck, rubbing his back again. Once Lance was done being sick, Keith helped him up and got him to brush his teeth. He then help him take the Tylenol that Pidge had brought them.  
  
“Get dressed and I’ll take you out for a nice breakfast.” He told him, leaving Lance in his room before making his way downstairs.  
  
Matt was on the floor, wiping up the mess that he and Lance had made last night. Shiro was making coffee and toast, humming as Matt huffed his hair out of his face. When he saw Keith, he gave him a glare to the likes that Keith had only seen when he had ran over the old lady.  
  
“YOU! What the fuck did you and Lance do?!” He asked, throwing the paper towel away as he got up. “Um.. Lance wanted a snack?” Keith said as a question, shrugging. Matt huffed his hair out of his face once more. “Clean it up, now, Jr. I’m done.” He said throwing a thing of paper towels to the other.  
  
“How did you know I was a part of this?” He asked, confused as he watched Matt move to Shiro’s side. “I know everything. I see everything.” Matt told him with the most deadpan face ever.  
  
“Okay, that’s so not creepy.” Keith muttered, moving to where spinach dip and chip crumbs were everywhere. “Plus, Pidge told me he saw you two eating when he came down at like 3 am to check on Lance. He was pretty upset last night when you went to bed.” Matt told him as he grabbed the toast from Shiro’s hand, giving him a peck on the cheek in payment before slipping out of his reach. Shiro frowned at him before going to butter another one for himself.  
  
“Yeah, he’s getting dressed. He was pretty sick this morning.” Keith told him with a chuckle. “Sorry about last night.” He said, hugging one of his arms to his side awkwardly. Matt eyed him for a moment, giving him that patented Holt stare before walking over. “It’s alright, Jr, you didn’t miss anything really. Just Hunk and Lance being drunk and Pidge kicking their asses.” He assured him.  Keith gave him a small smile and nod. Matt leaned over, tugging at the fabric of Keith’s gloves, giving him a pointed look. “You need to tell him.” He said sternly. Keith blanched at the thought but before he could reply, Lance came walking down the stairs slowly.  
  
“Where is that breakfast you promised me, mullet?” He asked, rubbing his face. He made a face when he realized what he had done. “Ughhhh, I’m probably going to get like a million night pimples!” He frowned, hanging himself off of Shiro. “Daddy SSSSShhhhhirrrooo…” He whined, giving him large blue puppy dog eyes. Shiro chuckled, reaching up and ruffling his hair before making him a cup of coffee.  
  
“Go untangle your boyfriend from mine.” Matt told Keith with a frown. Keith turned red all the way up to his ears before going to grab Lance from Shiro. “Waffle House?” Keith offered.  
  
“Hell yes.” Lance breathed, straightening up as he sipped the coffee, leaning into Keith’s side.

“Shiro why don’t you take them.” Matt told him, handing over his keys. The other grinned at him. “Sure. What are you and Pidge going to be doing?” He asked suspicious.  
  
“Nootttthiiingg.” He sang, running off up the stairs. Lance watched him go. “That scares me.” He muttered. “Yup.” Shiro and Keith replied at the same time. 

* * *

  
  
The waffle house was a small building that was stuck between a shifty looking discount tire place and a vacant lot surrounded by trees. Keith sat down first in the booth and Lance flopped down next to him, squished him into the booth. Shiro chuckled, sitting down across from them and grabbing a menu. Lance reached across Keith and grabbed the menu, groaning at the lights. “I’ll pay for you.” He muttered to Keith.  
  
Keith frowned, snatching the menu from him. “I invited you out, I’ll pay.” He told him sternly. Lance bit his lip, opening his mouth to protest, but Keith cut him off. “It’s fucking Waffle House Lance. The most expensive thing is like 8 bucks and if you eat all of that, you would get sick again.” Keith growled, making Shiro have to stifle his laughter. “Now what do you want?” Keith asked him, placing the menu on the table in front of both of them. Lance looked up at him surprised before his lips curled up into a soft smile. “I’ll take double order of hashbrowns, smothered and peppered.” His voice affectionately soft, making Keith bristle a bit, turning pink.  
  
Shiro had to cover his whole face with his arm, shaking for the effort to not burst out at the awkward, not dating, dating attempt that his brother was doing.  
  
“Stop being mean, Daddy Shiro, or I’ll tell Matt.” Lance threatened, pointing at him with his fork. “He’s trying.” He stated, placing his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Shiro rolled his eyes. “So, what do you think they are doing? And why they wanted us out of the house so bad?”  
  
Keith picked at the edge of his glove, biting his lip. He knew it had to be about him. Or him and Lance. Or Lance. Whatever it was it was not going to be pretty. He looked up when the waitress came over, pad in hand. “What can I get for you boys?” She asked, giving Shiro a smile. Shiro smiled back at her. “Can I get the two eggs breakfast?” He asked. “Sausage or Bacon?” She asked. Shiro looked to Keith. “Bacon.” He told her as she wrote it down before slowly turning to Keith and Lance. “I’ll have a double hashbrown, smothered and peppered.” She nodded, moving to leave. Lance frowned. “Keith, what do you want?” He asked loudly, making her turn back.  
  
Keith looked down at the menu, but not really seeing it. “It’s fine.” He told them, making Shiro frown. “Keith?” The other shook his head as the waitress sighed, placing her hand on her hip.  
  
Lance frowned at him, pulling him closer. “You know what, we’ll get the Texas melt. Make you feel at home.” He chuckled, making Keith burst out laughing. “What even –“ He gasped, looking up at the other. “He’ll have the Texas bacon, egg and cheese melt.” He said sternly to the waitress, frowning a bit. “And if you keep up that attitude, I’ll need to talk to your manager about your homophobic attitude towards all of us. Better be glad his boyfriend isn’t here or he wouldn’t be nice about it.” Lance told her, motioning to Shiro, who smirked sitting back. “He would have you fired.” He confirmed.  
  
The waitress bit her lip. “I’m sorry… T-These will be right out for you.” She said, hurrying away. “She must be new, wonder where Andy is?” He asked, rubbing Keith’s back. “Did you take your meds this morning?” He asked. Keith looked up at him, a bit shocked. “Um..”  
  
Lance turned to Shiro who was digging out a bottle from his coat pocket. “I thought he might forget so I bought them.” Lance smiled, taking the bottle from Shiro and looking around. “LANCE MCCLAIN!” Came a shout from the register. Lance looked up and grinned widely. “You get your ass over here!” He called back as a tall man came over. He was in a waffle house uniform but his hat and apron was covered in trans and gay pride buttons, along with Lance’s youtube logo buttons. He had blackish hair, with green eyes and a lip piercing. He was white as fuck, making Keith look slightly tan, the black liner making his eyes seem sunk in.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Andy asked him, sitting down cups for the three and pouring water into them. “I could ask you the same thing. Why are you working during break?” He asked him.  
  
“I was going to go home, but Mom is on that bullshit again, and I just thought it was be less stressful. Plus, I got to keep new girl in line.” He said, jabbing his thumb towards their waitress. “Import from Tennessee. Going to our school.” Andy chuckled.  
  
Keith took in his appearance, stopping at the name tag, which said ‘Andy’ was manager. “Who is this treat?” Andy asked, eyeing Keith up and down with a smirk. “Mr. Don’t even think about it.” Lance told him possessively pulling Keith to his side. Andy laughed. “Awww, well I tried.” He said, sighing. “It’s hard to find a good gay man around here.”   
  
Lance nodded. “Mood. Mine’s from Texas.” He told him, grinning. Andy eyed Keith with calculating eyes. “Oh, fancy.” He said with a chuckle.  
  
Lance opened the pill bottle and shaking out a pill. He closed it back, depositing it into Keith’s hand before placing a cup of water in front of him. Keith blushed, downing the pill before sipping the water. “This is Keith, and that’s Shiro. He’s Matt boyfriend and they both go to school with him. “  
  
Andy froze. “Woah, Matt Holt. Pidge’s brother, Matt Holt?” He asked, eyes wide. “That’s what I said!” Lance cried out in response.  
  
Andy whistled. “Fuck, would have totally asked him out if I knew.” He stood there for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, I totally wouldn’t have wanted to date my dealer.” He said, eyeing up Shiro, who had frowned, Keith choking on his drink.  
  
Andy looked at them before gasping. “Oh, no, not like that! He just gets me T through his brother!” He explained. Lance was laughing. “Guys this is Andy, he goes to school with us, he also does the youtube thing.”  Andy waved. “Sorry, must jet!” He called, before turning around. “NEW GIRL!” He yelled, hurrying after her.  
  
 Keith felt a little easier after taking his meds and the comforting presence of Lance’s arm around his shoulders holding him close to his side. He gave a small smile as he sipped his water, Lance scrolling through his phone as they waited for their food to be cooked. Lance glanced over to the side at Keith, giving him a wide smirk before leaning in and placing a kiss against his temple. “God.. I feel like hell..” He groaned, leaning into the other with a sigh.  
  
Keith chuckled. “Don’t drink then asshole.” He replied, leaning into him in turn, so that their foreheads touched.  The click of a camera brought Keith’s attention back to the present and he looked over at Shiro, who had his phone held up and snapping a picture of them. Lance laughed, turning a bit red. “I want that pic, send it to me.” He smirked as Keith shrunk back into the booth.  
  
Shiro laughed, sliding his phone over to Lance. Lance picked up the phone, saving the pic from Shiro’s story and sending it to himself through dms. “Cool, didn’t know you were already following me!” He grinned widely. “Nice to know I’m appreciated.” He slid the phone back to Shiro before taking up his own phone. He saved the picture to his phone, adding a filter before saving it as his lock screen. He then followed Shiro on Instagram. “Sweet dude.” He said before just admiring his lock screen for a moment. 

* * *

  
The rest of breakfast went by sort of fast with Lance and Shiro chatting about random things here and there. Halfway through eating,  Shiro had become rapidly glued to his phone, typing away. “What’s going on?” Lance asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Checking on Matt. Making sure they aren’t being suspicious.” He said, laying his phone down. Not even a second later his phone booped with a message. Then another three boops in rapid precession. Then Lance’s phone started to go off with notifications and even Keith felt his phone buzzing loudly. “Jesus Christ Pidge.” Lance stated, looking over his notifications.  
  
Shiro opened the first video message he was sent and it immediately started to play ‘Come Get Her’ by Rae Sremmurd and Shiro’s face turned beat red. Lance almost launched himself over the table to see Shiro’s phone. Shiro turned it around to show Lance and in turn Keith. The video was most likely shot in Matt’s bedroom, with him sitting in a desk chair and Pidge behind him. Matt was lip syncing to the song while dancing in the chair with Pidge dancing behind him.

 _“Somebody come tip her, she's dancin' like a stripper, Somebody come get her, she's feelin' all the liquor. Chopped and screwed up, I'm a pothead, true enough, At your ex's crib and you're boo'd up~”_ Matt  sang dancing from his chair dabbing at parts, while Pidge danced behind him, laughing.    
  
The next video Matt had stood up, dancing with Pidge. _“_ _I've heard a lot, a lot about you_ _, Catchin' round blunts like a hot potato~”_ Matt sang, backing it up and twerking as Pidge danced behind him, slapping his ass before dying off camera from laughter.  
  
“ _Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper~”_ Matt sang, moving his hips in a teasing fashion, pulling his shirt up slightly to show off his abs.  
  
Shiro had his face covered up by the time it ended, bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Omfg!” Lance gushed, laughing loudly as he handed the phone back. “All I asked him was what he was doing…” Shiro whispered, taking his phone back and putting it up. Lance looked over the videos that Pidge had been posting to his story. “Oh my god, they literally posted like a million of those videos.” He laughed. He got up and handed Shiro his phone. “Film me.” He said simply as Britney Spears’ ‘Toxic’ started to play. Shiro smirked as Lance moved away from the booth, moving his hips as he lip synced the words. He then turned to Keith with a smirk, moving to him as he sang. Keith hid his face behind his arms as he watched him turning red.  
  
“ _Baby, can't you see, I'm calling._ _A guy like you should wear a warning, It’s dangerous, I’m falling~”_  He purred, reaching out and lifting Keith’s chin gently as he smirked. After the video was posted, Lance leaned in and gave Keith a quick kiss before sitting back down. He sent the video to Pidge before locking his phone and finishing up the rest of his breakfast.  
  
“So, you want to hit up the zoo after this?” He asked Keith. “Um, yeah, if Shiro can take us?” He asked, turning to look at his brother hesitantly. “Sure, I’ll take you on your date.” He teased making Lance choke on his food. Keith glared at Shiro as the other grinned innocently. “Your boyfriend is a bad influence.” He muttered to him. Shiro just laughed looking over his phone before biting his lip. “Do you want to do a cake this year? Or just the cupcakes like last year? I’m sure Matt wouldn’t mind making them again.” Shiro asked him as he typed.  
  
Keith looked confused for a moment but before he could say anything, Lance beat him to it. “Cake? What are we celebrating?” He asked curiously.  
  
Shiro seem to hesitate before looking over at Keith, who was trying to make himself disappear through the floor. “Um…” He said before Lance looked over at Keith, a bit worried.  
  
“It’s Keith’s birthday.. tomorrow.” Shiro finally stated. Lance gasped, looking shocked. “Really?  
We need to do something! Like a party!” He said, taking hold of Keith’s hand. The other was about to reject the idea but looking up into those hopeful puppy dog blue eyes, he felt his mouth saying something else. “Sure..” He breathed out. He couldn’t believe he had said that, but damn he couldn’t say no to those eyes. He was barely following along with Lance’s excited ramblings.  
  
“Oh my god, we need to take you to Voltron! It’s the greatest club ever.” He told Keith before slowly biting his lip and coming down from his high. “Sorry, you probably don’t like any-“ He started to say but Keith scrambled to object. “No, it’s great. Let’s go to Voltron. What is Voltron?” He asked, not sure what he was agreeing to.  
  
Lance laughed. “It’s a gay night club that me and Pidge go to all the time.”  
  
“Gay night club?” He asked, not really understanding the concept. “Yeah, you know a night club where everyone of the same sex persuasion goes to dance, drink and pick up someone.”  
  
“That’s a thing?” Keith asked, a bit startled.  
  
“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” Lance said, leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Are we finished?” Shiro asked them, grabbing the check. Lance nodded. “Yep.” He said as he got up. Keith slid out of the booth, grabbing the check from Shiro and walking up to the register to pay. Shiro pulled a protesting Lance out of the restaurant and to the car.  
  
Andy gave Keith a knowing smile as he took his check and ranged him up. “Nice to meet you Red. You are not what I was expecting.” He said as he took Keith’s card and ran it through. Keith froze up, staring at him. “Sorry, I just watch Lance’s videos.” He motioned to the logo pin on his hat. Keith felt his stomach drop and mentally screamed at himself. “It’s cool, I won’t tell anyone who you are, but it’s nice to see Lance so happy for a change.” He gave his card back and got Keith to sign the receipt. “It was just amazing watching all the flirting and sexual tension on youtube.” Andy laughed, taking the receipt and giving Keith a copy. The other nodded and all but ran out of the building.  


* * *

 

  
Both Shiro and Lance noticed that there was something off with Keith on the ride over to the zoo, but they didn’t bring it up. Lance kept trying to lighten the mood by joking and telling them about the animals in the zoo. Keith was still in a funk when Shiro went to buy tickets and they were admitted inside. Keith walked ahead aimlessly as Shiro fiddled with the map, trying to plan out a route for them. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him off the path and around to a secluded employees only entrance, shoving him against the wall. “Okay, what’s wrong?” He asked him as Keith stared away from him. He placed his hands on either side of Keith, boxing him in before taking one hand off the wall and turning his chin so that he would look at him. “Hey, you helped me. I want to return the favor..” He whispered.  
  
Keith looked at him before letting out a breath. “Would you still like me if I was someone else?” He asked. Lance looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?” He asked, leaning close. “Like you don’t have to keep doing stuff like this.. We aren’t even.. Why do you even like me?” He asked. “I’m an asshole.”  
  
Lance chuckled, making Keith glare at him. “Don’t laugh at me.” He growled. Lance laughed even more. “I like you because you’re an asshole.” He said before wincing. “Wait, back up that didn’t come out right.” He said, sighing. “Yeah, you are an asshole, and totally not the usual type of person I date.” He started off, but before Keith could respond he started up again. “BUT, but you are a strong amazing person. You are extremely hot, you don’t take shit from anyone. I don’t think I’ve met another person that can roast Pidge and live to talk about it.” He laughed. “You’re rough like sandpaper, but you polish people. You make them better afterwards.” He said before turning red. “God that sounded cheesy as fuck.” Keith smirked at him. “I get it.”  
  
Lance nodded. “You are so not what I expected but it’s okay, because you complete me Keith.” He gave him a shit eating grin. “Rough sandpapery edges and all.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, pushing Lance’s face away from his but with a smile. Lance laughed, leaning back into him. “Was that what was bothering you?” He asked him. Keith nodded. “Well, it’s okay.” He told him. “And about the other thing, I don’t really know how this will work long distance but I would like to be with you.”  
  
Keith blinked at him. “Huh?”  
  
“I want to be your boyfriend, asshole.” Lance smirked down at him. Keith smirked back up at him before pulling him down into a kiss. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s hips as he kissed back, pushing him into the wall. Keith reached up, threading his fingertips into Lance’s hair, making his snapback fall to the ground. His breath hitched as the other’s thumbs rubbed circles into his hip bones. Lance took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth when he gasped, tentatively touching the other’s with it. Keith let out a moan that went straight to Lance’s crotch and he groaned, nipping at Keith’s bottom lip. The other hissed at the sensation, digging his nails into Lance’s sculp. Lance gave a loud whimper, moving his lips down Keith’s jaw before coming to a stop at his neck. He nipped and sucked dark bruises onto his skin, making Keith arch up into him, nails gripping at his back.  
  
“Tell me when… to stop..” Lance panted into his ear, nipping at the lobe. Keith let out a sharp breath, turning red. “Um.. I’ve never done this before..” He told him, making Lance froze up and pull away to look him in the face. “What do you mean?”  
  
Keith swallowed, looking at him nervously. “I’ve never fucked anyone okay?” He bristled. Lance looked at him before biting his lip. “You’re a virgin?” He asked as Keith folded his arms across his chest. “Yeah. That a problem?” He asked angerly.  
  
Lance gave a chuckle, leaning back into him. “Nope. I just need to learn how to keep my hands to myself because boy you do things to me.” He smirked, kissing him once more before pulling away and adjusting his pants. Keith rolled his eyes before smirking at him. “Come on, Shiro is probably looking for us.” He bent down, picking up Lance’s snapback and placing it on his own head and walked off. Lance whistled. “Damn, I hate it when you leave but I love watching you go.” He said, walking out behind him.  
  
They met up with Shiro again, who looked more than little irritated but was relieved when he saw them again. “Ready?” He asked as Lance lead the way to the middle path. Shiro chuckled, reaching out and pulling the collar of Keith’s jacket down. “That’s some pretty heavy hickies you have there.” He teased, making Keith swat his hand away. “Hypocrite.” He muttered, moving up to Lance’s side and taking his hand. 

* * *

  
   
Matt moved away from the computer, turning in his chair to look at his brother. “So, that should distract him for a while. What are we going to do about Keith and Lance?”  
  
Pidge chuckled, sitting cross legged on Matt’s bed. “We just need to find a way to push Keith into telling Lance that he’s Red.” He sighed, looking down at his phone. “Lance wants to have a birthday party at Voltron for Keith tomorrow. Maybe we can set something up.” He told him, biting his lip before locking his phone.  
  
“What’s up?” Matt asked him, wheeling his chair closer to the bed. “Do I need to hide a body?”  
  
Pidge shook his head. “I don’t know how to deal with something… I’ve been trying to ignore it but I don’t want to anymore.” He unlocked his phone, pulling up something and handing it over. Matt braced himself for whatever it was before grabbing the phone. He would kill someone if he had to. He looked over the messages before letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
“You are having dating issues?” He asked surprised.  
  
Pidge frowned. “Yeah, ass, the ace is having dating issues.” He huffed sitting back. Matt looked over the text messages from this Allura person, most of them just inviting Pidge to student events and telling them about the new bakeries in town. The other messages were just asking how Pidge was. “Got any pictures?” He asked him.  
  
Pidge took the phone back and pulled up a picture of Allura. He handed it back, making Matt’s mouth drop. “Damn, she’s gorgeous. Nooooice.” He grinned, high fiving his brother. Pidge grinned slightly. “You scored a super hottie!” Matt grinned. “So why haven’t you asked her out?” He looked over the phone messages again. “She keeps giving you the hints and opportunities.”

Pidge became quiet again. “Because, I don’t have the right equipment first off. And she knows me as… that name. Not to mention having to explain being ace on top of everything else. I mean it’s a lot to take in and absorb and be okay with.” He explained.  
  
Matt looked down at the messages again. “Pidge, she never calls you by anything else other than Pidge and she uses male pronouns.”  
  
Pidge grabbed his phone, scrolling through his messages. “I’m an idiot..”  
  
“No, you’re just like Junior.” Matt chuckled. “You two are so alike.”  
  
“Mind if I jet? You come up with a plan for Klance, I need to do something.” He said, getting up from the bed. Matt laughed. “You go get your girl, I’ll take care of Junior and Lance.” He said, going back to his computer.  
  
“How did you get Shiro?” He asked, stopping at the door.

“Wow, way to make it sound like I’m not attractive.” Matt joked.  
  
“Not what I meant.” He scoffed.  
  
Matt smiled. “He was the first person that was nice to me in Texas. I was just this weirdo yankee who did nothing but study all the time. He actually was so sweet to me, I flirted with him, kinda like Allura did with you. I got so frustrated that I literally just blew up at him. I literally yelled a date out of him.” He laughed. “This guy, that literally walked out of like my wildest fantasies, was intimidated of me. The world’s most awkward human being. And that sort of thing is the most amazing confidence booster ever. And with that, I was able to just go for it.” He chuckled, pausing for a moment. “You’ve seen Takashi, he’s literally a GQ model.”  
  
Pidge chuckled. “Yeah, he is.”  
  
“And I’m me. So yeah, nothing to be scared about if you can catch someone like that.” He told him. “Now go get your princess.”  
  
Pidge laughed hurrying to get changed.  


* * *

  
  
Lance pulled Keith through the pathway and up the steps above a viewing room. Keith looked at him confused as Lance pulled him in front, standing behind him. “Just watch.”  He whispered, pointing to the enclosure. Keith watched for a moment before a tiny little baby hippo emerged, being pushed along by its mother. Keith gasped, clutching to Lance tightly as he watched the little baby waddle up to the water hesitantly, looking back at his mother scared.  
  
Lance looked down as he felt Keith start to shake. “Keith…” He asked, unsure.  
  
“Sorry..” He whispered, his throat tight. Lance nuzzled into the crook of his neck, holding him tight. “Want to talk about it?”  
  
Keith was quiet for a long time before letting out a breath. “I didn’t really know my mother.. and my father never wanted me…” Lance laid his chin on his shoulder. “Babe, it’s okay.. you saw all my family drama.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah, I know.. it..”  
  
“It hurts..” Lance finished for him. “I get it, I’m always the seventh wheel. The second choice. The forgotten sibling. ‘Oh, we are forgetting Leandro.” He sighed, squeezing Keith tighter. “Leandro?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s my name. I have like five names. My papa.. he used to call me Lance as a nickname because it was easier. My mama and him switched and fought about names so like every one of my siblings has like a billion different names and nicknames.” Keith laughed, watching the baby hippo wade in the water and disappear with only his head showing.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Keith asked him, leaning back into him. “Better. I just needed to sober up.” He laughed. “Everything is going to be alright, samurai.” He told Keith. The other nodded.  


* * *

  
  
They stayed for at least an hour afterwards just watching the Hippos from their spot before Shiro called asking where the hell they were. They decided to meet up at this treehouse restaurant in a few before hanging up. Lance then pulled him into a gift shop to look around while they waited for Shiro. When they did meet back up with him, Keith was hugging a very large squishy Hippo plush and a sappy grin on his face. Lance on the other hand was so smug looking and pleased with himself.

* * *

 

  
After giving himself the biggest pep talk of his life, Pidge walked into the lobby where Allura was working. She had her hair pulled back, reading a paperback novel at the desk. Pidge took a deep breath before walking up to her. She looked up and smiled at Pidge. “Here to see Hunk?” She asked, sitting up straighter.

“Here to see you, Princess.” He said before mentally cringing at that. Allura paused, blinking at the other before her cheeks turned pink. “What can I help you with?” She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
“We are having a party for my friend Keith’s birthday tomorrow at Voltron. Come with me.” He said, biting his lip. Allura stared at him before blushing. “Of course, we are all friends.” She nodded.  
  
Pidge frowned. “No, not as friends.” He said, shaking his head. Allura looked away. “Oh, well alright.”  
  
“Look I’m trying to ask you out.” He told her. She raised her eyebrows in shock. “Oh, um, I would love too.” She smiled.

“Pick you up at 7.” Pidge told her. “Also look, I just wanted to let you know before we do this that I’m ace.”  
  
“Ace?” She asked.  
  
“Asexual.” He clarified. ”I can understand if that is a little too much on top of being trans-“  
  
Allura interrupted him. “Pidge, I understand and it doesn’t change a thing. I am flattered such a handsome man finally asked me out.” She said, blushing brightly.  
  
Pidge blinked at her, taken aback before being floored. Matt’s words coming back to him as he stared before he grinned widely. It was a definite power trip. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess.” He said, standing on his tip toes and pecking her on the cheek.  


* * *

  
  
By the time everyone got home that night, Matt had already ordered Chinese and worked out Operation Klance and the birthday party at Voltron tomorrow. He talked to Lance and Pidge about the party for a bit before going to his room where Shiro was waiting on him. “Kashi..” He greeted, pulling off his shirt and joining him on the bed.  
  
Shiro shifted a bit as Matt moved over him, kissing him deeply. “So, what did you do today?” He asked Matt. The brunette straddled the other’s hips, running his hands over Shiro’s chest. “Hung out with Pidge, gave him some dating advice. Got him a hot little princess type.”  
  
Shiro laughed. “Should I be jealous?” He asked, lazily putting an arm behind his head.  
  
Matt smirked. “You know you are the only one for me.” He told him. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Shiro told him. “Just sometimes worry about you maybe wanting different equipment.”  
  
“Shhh, you keep me more than satisfied, and I could never want anything or anyone more.” He assured him, leaning down and kissing him deeply. “I want you, all of you.” He kissed along the scar running across the bridge of his nose. Shiro hummed, holding him close. “How did I get so lucky?” He chuckled.  
  
Matt leaned back, looking down at him. “Boy, I swear, you need your eyes checked.” Shiro brushed off the comment. Matt pulled him back to look at him. “Seriously, Takashi. I don’t know what I have to say or do to make you realize how much I love you and need you.” He said softly, caressing his cheek. Shiro leaned into his touch with a smile. Matt pulled back and pulled off the ring on his right hand, the one he had bought at the first shop he had visited when he had arrived in Texas. He held it out to Shiro with a smile. “Marry me.”  
  
Shiro laughed, watching him with bright eyes. “Marry me.” Matt repeated, completely serious. Shiro swallowed hard, looking up at him. “Are you sure?” He asked, biting his lip. “I swear to god, Kashi, if I have to ask one more damn time-“ Shiro cut him off with a needy kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He replied, sitting up and pulling Matt close. Matt giggled, placing the ring on Shiro’s finger. Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, twisting and throwing him down on the bed causing him to squeal loudly.  


* * *

  
  
Keith was laying on Lance’s bed; clad in one of the Cuban’s shirts, boxers and his gloves, cuddling the hippo plush as Lance did his nightly skincare routine. Lance gave him a smile as he waited for the charcoal mask to harden. “So, there is this thing in Point Pleasant in like a couple days and I’m going to meet up with a friend. Or at least try to. He’s been kind of wishy washy. You can come with me if you want, you might like it. It’s about Mothman.”  
  
Keith froze, hiding himself behind the plush. “Maybe.” He shrugged. Lance chuckled. “You and Red would totally get along.” He called to him as he washed his face off and coming to bed. He pulled Keith close, the plush squished between them. “Happy Birthday, Keith.” He whispered, kissing his forehead. Keith sighed, swallowing down the guilt threatening to claw its way up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> The Holt video messages and insta stories come from @peachykeith on instagram. It's a highlight labeled the Holts and is amazing! Encase you guys want to see what the vids actually looked like! 
> 
> Also spot the 50% off reference.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! So much happened! And of course the addition of Pallura and a Shatt proposal! Thank you so much for all the support and comments and kudos! Please leave me some feedback! Let me know what you guys thought and liked! 
> 
> Also working on a sort of spin off prequel of how Matt and Shiro got together.


End file.
